Amy in Harry Potter und der Stein der Waisen
by DasProblem
Summary: Amy lebt in einem Waisenhaus. Sie wird von den anderen Kindern geärgert und verachtet und das nur, weil sie anders ist. Doch an ihren 11. Geburtstag ändert sich alles...
1. Im Waisenhaus

**Die Fanfic spielt in derselben Zeit wie Harry Potter.**

**Die Geschichte stimmt nicht mit Harry Potter überein, doch diese Idee spukt mir schon so lange in meinem Hinterkopf herum und sie musste einfach hinaus. **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ;)**

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J.K. ROLLING (alle außer Amy). ICH VERDIENE leider KEIN GELD DAMIT.

**Im Waisenhaus:**

Nicht einmal die Sonne war aufgegangen, doch im kleinsten Zimmer des Waisenhauses rührte sich etwas. Ein kleines, etwas abgemagertes Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren stand von ihrem Bett auf und schlich sich leise sie erst ab 8 aus ihren Zimmern durften.

Es war so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören. Barfuß schlurfte sie durch die langen Gänge, bis sie vor einer Tür stehen blieb. Etwas unentschlossen öffnete sie die Tür, ein leises Knarren war zu hören. Lautlos schlich sie durch den Raum und holte aus einem Schrank ein kleines Stück Brot, von dem sie gierig eine Hälfte in sich hinein schlang.

Noch mit dem Halben Stück Brot in der Hand lief sie, so schnell es ging zurück in Richtung ihres Zimmers, als sie plötzlich Stimmen hörte: „…schon wieder hinaus geschlichen, ich war gerade eben die Zimmer kontrollieren." Hörte sie eine ältere Frau, die sie als Mrs. Jones kannte, sie war eine ihrer Erzieher. „Ich weiß Isla. Es ist nicht zu fassen, dass dieses Kind sich nicht benehmen kann. Wenn ich sie in die Finger bekomme, dann wird sie es bereuen, das verspreche ich dir." Diese Stimme kannte Amy nur zu gut, sie gehörte ihre Erzieherin Mrs. Wright. „Meine Damen was machen sie hier, wir müssen doch unbedingt dieses ungezogene Mädchen finden. Nicht das sie uns noch einmal entwischt! Teilen wir uns auf jeder such in einen anderem Stockwerk." Dieser Mann der sprach war niemand anders als Mr. Wright. Der Mann von Mrs. Wright und er ist noch viel brutaler als seine Frau. Diese 3 waren ihre Erzieher. „Isla du gehst…"

Amy hatte genug gehört. Sie rannte in die Gegenrichtung davon.

Als sie durch die Gänge lief hört sie öfters Schritte, doch weichte den Erziehern gekonnt aus.

Sie schlich sich öfters hinaus. Doch noch nie waren alle drei Erzieher hinter ihr her gewesen.

Da sie immer wieder ausweichen muss, kam sie erst eine halbe Stunde später vor ihrem Zimmer zu stehen. Erleichtert öffnete sie die Tür, doch… auf ihrem Bett saß Mr. Wright. Er hielt einen Schlagstock in der Hand und auf seinem Gesicht stahl sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen.

Sie ließ geschockt ihr halbes Stück Brot fallen.

Mr. Wright stand auf und bückte sich um das Stück Brot aufzuheben. Mit rümpfender Nase beäugte er es. Plötzlich holte er aus, schlug das Brot Amy ins Gesicht und schrie: „WAS FÄLLT DIR NUR EIN DU UNDANKBARES KIND? WIR HABEN DICH AUFGENOMMEN UND GROßGEZOGEN UND ALS DANK BESTIELST DU UNS!?"

„Aber…" versuchte sich Amy verteidigen. Doch der Schlagstock traf sie mitten im Gesicht und sie fiel rücklings auf den Boden.

Mrs. Wright nahm sie am Hals und drückte sie gegen die nähste Wand. Amy konnte ihre Augen nur noch mit größter Mühe aufhalten.

_Warum geht es immer nur mir so? Warum bring ich mich immer in solche Schwierigkeiten? __Womit hatte sie das nur verdient? Sie war doch nur hungrig, da sie so wenig zu essen bekamen._

Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Doch es gab keinen einzigen mit dem sie etwas anfangen hätte können. Ein kräftiger Schlag in den Bauch holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück.

Keuchend lag sie auf dem Boden. Vor lauter Schmerzen war ihr nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass Mr. Wright sie los gelassen hatte.

Sie stütze sich gegen die Wand und versuchte aufzustehen. Jeder Muskel brannte vor Schmerz.

Noch ein Schlag in den Bauch. Wieder sackte sie in sich zusammen. Doch keine einzige Träne, nichts.

Er schlug erneut zu, dieses Mal in ihr Gesicht. Sie spürte wie ihre Wange aufplatzte und das Warme Blut an ihrem Gesicht hinunter lief. Noch einmal holte er noch aus und schlug ihr auf ihre Füße. Sie schrie auf, so laut, dass das ganze Waisenhaus davon aufgewacht sein musste.

Amy lag am Boden, sie konnte sich fast nicht mehr bewegen, sie sah zum Fenster. Draußen ging die Sonne auf. Die ersten Strahlen erhellten die Felder. Ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl hatte sich in Amy's winzigem Zimmer verirrt. Er erhellte ihr Gesicht für einige Sekunden, doch gleich darauf schob sich eine dunkle Wolke dazwischen.

Eine Hand griff nach Amy und zog sie unsanft auf, nur um sie umzudrehen, sie mit ihren Bauch auf seine Füße zu legen und auf ihren Hintern einzuschlagen.

Erster Schlag… ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich aus, der alle anderen übertraf.

Zweiter Schlag… alles begann zu verschwimmen, sie hörte jemanden aufschreien, als ob es um Leben und Tod ginge, brauchte jedoch einige Sekunden bis sie bemerkt das sie es selbst ist.

Dritter Schlag… Alles um sie herum verschwamm noch mehr und drehte sich im Kreis.

Amy war wütend und verzweifelt, wütend auf sich selbst, da sie es immer schafft sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und verzweifelt, da sie von Schmerzen gequält wurde und nichts dagegen unternehmen kann, ein Schlag noch und sie würde ohnmächtig werden. Am Rande bemerkt sie, wie Mr. Wight aufholte und zuschlagen wollte. Weit weg hörte sie jemanden schreien zuerst dachte sie es wäre sie selbst, sie kannte die Stimme, doch es war nicht ihre eigene, es war die von Mr. Wright: „ER IST VERSCHWUNDEN… WIE HAST…" mehr bekam sie nicht mit, er schubste sie von sich und sie kam unsanft auf dem Boden auf und völlige Schwärze sie fiel in völlige Scherze…

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, anfangs sah sie alles verschwommen, sie lag auf dem Boden, _aber warum? Achja… warum muss immer mir so etwas passieren? Das nächste Mal schleiche ich mich nicht hinaus! Nein, das geht nicht, sonst verhungere ich… Ich lass mich einfach nicht mehr erwischen. _In den Gedanken versunken versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, als ein brennender Schmerz, der sich durch den ganzen Körper zog, sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken holte. Verzweifelt presste sie die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht los zu schreien. Doch ein kurzer Schrei entwischte ihr.

Mit ihrer ganzen Kraft zog sie sich selbst in ihr Bett, wo sie nun lag, jede Bewegung, löst eine Welle von Schmerzen aus. Am liebsten hätte sie die nächste Zeit in ihrem Bett verbracht um sich einige Maßen zu kurieren, doch dies war im Waisenhaus unmöglich, und erst recht für Amy. Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster genügte und sie wusste, dass sie das Frühstück (wenn man eine Scheibe halb verschimmeltes Brot als so was bezeichnen konnte) verpassen würde, wenn sie sich nicht beeilt und dann hätte sie so richtige Probleme. Schwerfällig stand sie auf, ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen und stolperte aus ihrem Zimmer hinaus, das niemand mit ihr teilen wollte, da sie, sie alle als Hexe bezeichnen. Aber was konnte sie dafür, dass wenn sie in der Nähe ist merkwürdige Dinge geschahen und sich ganz plötzlich die Haarfarbe ein paar ihrer Haarsträhnen ändert.

Als sie in den Korridor zum Speisesaal einbog, prallte sie gegen Jack Brown und stürzte zu Boden. Jack, war wie immer von seiner Bande umgeben. Diese Bande bestand normal aus seinen 2 Leibwächtern den Wilson Geschwister und Millie Green ein Mädchen mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und grobe Gesichtszüge. Dieses Mal waren auch noch 3 andere Riesen dabei, die Amy noch nie gesehen hatte. Jeder dieser Gruppe war um einiges größer, stärker und älter als Amy.

Jack baute sich vor Amy auf, putze seinen Umhang, dort wo Amy an ihm angestoßen war und musterte sie mit einen abschätzenden Blick: „Was willst du schon hier Amy" er spukte ihren Namen aus als ob er eine furchtbare Krankheit „Hab gehört Mr. Wright hat dich gestern Schlagen dürfen, ich wäre so gerne an seiner Stelle gewesen." Seine Bande lachte hämisch auf. „Niemand will dich, nicht einmal deine eigenen Eltern, sie haben dich einfach ausgesetzt, eine der Erzieherinnen hat dich auf der Straße gefunden, du bist in einem Korb gelegen. Jeder der dich einmal gesehen hat, kann sich zusammen reimen warum. Sie haben sich nämlich für ihre Missratene Tochter geschämt und in der Hoffnung, dass dich jemand überfährt, haben sie dich auf die Straße gestellt. Das wäre für uns alle das Beste gewesen, dann hätten wir dich nie sehen müssen du Missgeburt." Millie lachte und klopfte ihm zustimmend auf die Schulter. Die anderen schreien: „Hexe! Hexe! Hexe!"

In diesem Moment ging die Tür zum Speisesaal auf und alle Kinder und Erzieher strömten hinaus.

Jack bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, spukte Amy deshalb nur an und versuchte unter der Menge zu verschwinden. Doch auf Amy's Augen war Verlass, sie lief ihm hinterher, geschickt wich sie den anderen Kindern aus und als sie nah genug an ihn war, boxte sie ihn mit aller Kraft in den Rücken. Er schrie auf.

Plötzlich war alles still, es war vorher nicht gerade laut gewesen, da es sehr strenge Regeln gab, doch nun war es, als ob jemand den Ton abgeschaltet hätte. Alle dreht sich zu Amy und Jack um und schritten einige Schritte zurück, so dass die Erzieher ohne Probleme zu den beiden schreiten konnten, da Jack noch immer wie am Spieß schrie, nahmen die Erzieher an Amy sei das Problem und Mrs. Wright nahm sie am Ohr und zog sie mit in ihr Büro, Als Amy zurück sah merkte sie wie Jack ihr einen herablassenden Blick zuwarf.

_Warum, kann ich ihn nicht einfach reden lassen? Jetzt habe ich wieder Probleme! Warum kann ich nie etwas richtig machen? Das nächste Mal muss ich meine Wut unter Kontrolle halten. So kann das nicht weitergehen..._

In Mrs. Wright's Büro angekommen, musste Amy ihre Finger auf den Tisch legen und Mrs. Wright nahm ein Lineal, dass auf ihren Schreibtisch lag und schlug auf ihre Finger ein. Als man auf ihre Finger die roten Abdrücke vom Lineal sah, hörte Mrs. Wright auf zu schlagen und schrie sie nur mehr an. Amy, die das alles schon gewohnt war, verzog nur manchmal das Gesicht, ließ sich aber sonst nichts anmerken.

Nach einer Stunde, durfte Amy endlich gehen, sie bekam aber noch verschiedene Arbeiten auf, um die sie sich nach an diesen Tag kümmern musste.

Denn restlichen Vormittag, musste sie den Speisesaal mit ihrer Zahnbürste putzen. Sie kniete auf dem Boden und Schrubbte vor sich hin, bei jeder Bewegung, brannten ihr Finger noch mehr und Amy hatte das Gefühl, dass sie jeden Moment abrechen könnten, ihre langen roten Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, doch die ersten Strähnen lösten sich bereits wieder. Ihrem Haar hat Amy schon genug Ärger zu verdanken, denn alle Waisenkinder hier mussten kurze Haare tragen, doch jedes Mal, wenn man ihr Haar abschnitt wuchs es über die Nacht wieder nach.

Als sie sich an einen besonders hartnäckigen Fleck zu schaffen machte trat Jack mit seiner Bande in den Speisesaal. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bis sein Blick auf Amy stehen blieb: „Da hast du was übersehen" Er holte aus seiner Tasche einen klumpen matschiger Erde, den er fallen ließ und mit seinem Fuß verteilte.

Amy stand auf und ging zu Jack, doch statt die Erde wegzuputzen, meinte sie gleichgültig: „Der ist nicht so wichtig, es gibt noch einen viel hässlicheren Fleck!" Mit diesem Worten, holte sie die Zahnbürste hervor, und fing an in Jacks Gesicht zu putzen. „Oh nein. Dieser Fleck ist zu scheußlich, der geht nicht mehr…" „DAS… DAS IST MEINE! DA STEHT MEIN NAME DARAUF, ICH HABE IHN SELBST DARAUF GESCHRIEBEN!", schrie Jack außer sich. "Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du schreiben und lesen kannst", zischte Amy gefärlich leise. Das war zu viel für ihn er nahm ihr die Zahnbürste weg und Amy schlagen wollte, doch die Zahnbürste fing Feuer. Jack schrie auf und lies sie fallen. „DU HEXE, DAS WIRST DU BITTER BEREUEN!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er fluchtartig den Saal.

Der restliche Tag verlief ziemlich ereignislos, sie musste noch sämtliche Toiletten putzen, die Gänge, im Garten (oder eigentlich wäre die Bezeichnung „Schlammloch" besser dafür geeignet) musste sie das Unkraut zupfen, das so ziemlich alles vom Garten war und bekam nichts zu essen.

Am Abend fiel sie völlig erschöpft in ihr hartes, ungemütliches Bett. Ihre Wunden vom Vormittag, spürte sie stärker als den ganzen Tag. Dazu kam noch ein Muskelkater und so konnte sie nicht einschlafen.

Lange lag sie wach in ihrem Bett. _Jack hat ja Recht, nicht einmal meine Eltern wollten mich, aber warum, sie konnten gar nicht wissen, dass ich so sonderbar bin, ich war ja noch ein Baby. Oder hat man dies dort schon bemerkt. _Bis tief in die Nacht dachte sie darüber nach, was für einen Grund ihre Eltern hätten, um sie auszusetzen. Bis sie schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel…

**Und? Was sagt ihr dazu? Die Rechtschreibfehler dürft ihr behalten :)**


	2. Flucht

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J.K. ROLLING (alle außer Amy). ICH VERDIENE leider KEIN GELD DAMIT.

**Flucht: **

Eine Frau stand auf der Wiese. Sie hatte langes grünes Haar und drehte sich vergnügt im Kreis herum…

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie erst auf, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch ihr Mickriges Zimmerfenster fielen. Die Sonne strahlte Wärme aus, Wärme die es ihm Waisenhaus nicht gab._ Was war denn das für ein Traum? Ach, es war ja nur ein Traum. _Sie stellte sich in ihren Gedanken sich selbst in so langen Haaren vor. _Das muss ja fürchterlich sein. _Sie schlüpfte schnell aus ihrem Bett, als ihr ein knurrender Magen und brennende Wunden wieder auf den gestrigen Tag aufmerksam machten.

Sie begutachtete ihre eigenen Hände, die alle mit blauen Flecken übersäht waren. Amy würde gerne ihre Wunden unter ihren Kleidungstücken verstecken, doch sie hatte nur 2 kurze ausgewaschene T-Shirts und 1 Paar alte Hose, in die sie zwar 2 mal hinein passen würde, so dass sie, sie mit einem Band befestigen musste, doch sie war ebenfalls kurz.

Ohne ihre Haare zu richten, da sie immer gleich aussahen, egal was sie damit tat, machte sie sich auf dem Weg ins Frühstück.

Als sie den Speisesaal betrat richteten sich wie immer alle Augenpaare auf sie, doch sonst waren es immer verabscheuende und manchmal auch eine Art mitleidige Blicke, doch dieses Mal waren alle einfach nur überrascht und sahen sie mit weit aufgerissene Augen an, bis ein größeres Mädchen, mit ca. 14 Jahren anfing zu lachen, ein verächtliches Lachen, wo alle sofort mit einstimmten. Amy die nicht verstand warum sie alle auslachten, sah sich hilfesuchend um. Doch keiner machte auch nur Anstand sie aufzuklären.

Amy die sich nicht mehr zu helfen wusste, rannte aus dem Saal zu der nahsten Toilette.

Als sie in den Spiegel blickte, schaute ihr ein kleines Mädchen mit haselnussbraunen Augen und… grünen Haaren zurück, die bis zum Boden reichten. _Was grün? Seit wann sind die solange? Bis jetzt waren sie immer Brustlang gewesen! Mir ist es schön öfters passiert, dass sich eine Strähne von alleine färbte, aber die ganzen Haare? Wenn das die Erzieher sehen, werden sie mich umbringen! Wie geht das nur? Sie bringen mich um…_

Aus lauter Verzweiflung, holte sie aus der Küche ein Messer, lief zurück ins Klo und schnitt damit ihre einstmals schönen langen feuerroten Haare ab.

Amy starrte ihre abgeschnitten Haare, die sie in der Hand hielt an und brach in Tränen aus. _Neein! Warum habe ich das gemacht? Jetzt sehe ich noch schlimmer aus, als zu vor! Hoffentlich sind sie wenigstens gleich lang… _im Gedanken stellte sie sich mit kurzen grünen gleichlang geschnittenen Haaren vor.

Als sie sich beruhigte sah sie wieder in den Spiegel, nun sah ihr ein Mädchen mit kurzem grünem Haar. Genauso wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. _Was für ein lustiger Zufall, _dachte sie.

Nach langer Begutachtung ihrer Haare, war sie schließlich davon überzeugt, dass sie nicht einmal so extrem schlecht aussah, vielleicht nicht ganz normal, aber im Großen und Ganzen nicht schlecht.

Es war schon fast Mittag als sie das WC verlies. Als sie das Messer in die Küche brachte, dachte sie: _Wenigstens sind meine Haare nicht rosa. _Bei dem Gedanken ihre Haare seien rosa musste sie leicht schmunzeln. Sie hasste die Farbe rosa.

Ganz in ihreren Gedanken versunken, marschierte sie in Richtung Küche, damit sie das Messer zurückbringen konnte. Als plötzlich Mrs. Jones vor ihr stand.

Sie öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Ungläubig starrte sie Amy an. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. Fasste sich aber sofort wieder.

„NA ENDLICH, DU HAST DAS ERSTE MAL SEID ICH DICH KENNE ETWAS NÜTZLICHES GEMACHT! AUCH WENN ES NUR GELD STEHLEN IST", sie grinste Amy voll Stolz an, „natürlich gibst du es für Solche unwichtigen Dinge aus, wie Haare schneide, dass könnten wir auch! Aber diese Haarfarbe ist wirklich das letzte, so ein kitschiges rosa!" Das grinsen erlosch wieder und sie sah Amy wieder verächtlich an.

Amy konnte ihre Wut nicht verbergen und schrie Mrs. Jones ins Gesicht: „ICH WÜRDE NIE, NIE, NIE GELD VON ANDEREN STEHLEN, ICH WÜRDE MICH NIE SO ETWAS MACHEN! ICH HABE LIEBER NICHTS, ALS DEN ANDEREN ZU NEHMEN, DIE DAFÜR GEARBEITET HABEN! NUR SO NEBENBEI, ICH HABE MEINE HAARE NICHT GEFÄRBT UND SCHON GAR NICHT ROSA! WIE SOLLTE ICH AUCH, AUS DIESEM GEFÄNGNIS VO WAISENHAUS KOMMT MAN JA GAR NICHT HINAUS! SCHON EINMAL MIT IHREM SPATZENHIRN DARÜBER NACHGEDACHT?", als sie es ausgesprochen hatte wollte sie es sofort zurück nehmen, denn noch nie hatte jemand gewagt einen Erzieher anzuschreien und noch dazu zu beleidigen. Doch wieder einmal war sie ausgerastet und dachte nicht was sie sagte. Jetzt war es zu spät.

Mrs. Jones wurde bleich und wechselte dann von Weiß auf Rot. „DAS ES NOCH SO WEIT KOMMT, DAS IRGENDEIN SO EIN FRECHES GÖR MIT MIR SCHREIT UND MICH BELEIDIGT! DAS NIMMST DU SOFORT ZURÜCK!", Sie war außer sich vor Wut. „ICH DENK GAR NICHT DARAN!", Schrie Amy trotzig.

_Warte was?! Eigentlich war es genau das, dass ich sagen wollte… diesen Tag überlebe ich nicht…_

„Das wirst du bereuen", murmelte Mrs. Jones in gefährlich leisen Ton, „Ich wollte eigentlich darüber hinweg sehen, dass du aus dem Waisenhaus geschlichen bist, um dir Geld zu stehlen, deine Haare zu schneiden und zu färben, aber da du mir ins Gesicht gelogen hast und mich angeschrien hast, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig." „ICH HABE KEIN GELD KEKLAUT UND ICH HABE MEINE HAARE NICHT GEFÄRBT!", schrie Amy.

„Ja klar und deine Haare sind wie durch einen Zauber rosa geworden?", fragte sie in betont spöttischen Ton, „da gibt es nur einen Haken, ES GIBT KEINE ZAUBERREI!"

„Das habe ich ja auch nie behauptet, ich weiß nicht wie sie rosa geworden sind", gab sie klein laut zu. Sie dachte kurz darüber nach ihr zu sagen, dass die Haare zwischen auch grün waren, doch das würde nicht gerade helfen.

„Ja klar, das soll ich dir glauben? Ich habe schon bessere Ausreden gehört, sogar von dir", meinte sie, drehte sich um und ging ein Stück. Als sie merkte, dass Amy ihr nicht folgte, drehte sie sich um und schrie: „Willst du hier noch Wurzeln schlagen oder was?"

Amy wollte schon wiedersprechen, besann sich aber eines bessern, da wenn Mrs. Jones wütend war, konnte sie richtig gemein und aggressiv sein.

Das Büro von Mrs. Jones war am weitesten von ihrem jetzigen Standpunkt entfernt und Amy hoffte, sich unbemerkt davon schleichen zu können und so folgte Amy ihr schweigend.

Auf dem Weg begegneten sie Jack, dieses Mal war er und seine Clique damit beschäftigt, einen wehrlosen 6 Jährigen Jungen gegen die Wand zu drücken und redeten auf ihn ein. Er lächelte und wirkte glücklich und zufrieden, so wie sich Amy noch nie gefühlt hatte und in diesem Heim auch nie fühlen werden würde. Als er Amy erblickte erfror sein Lächeln in Sekunden schnelle ein, ließ den Jungen los, der verängstigt zu Boden viel und sich nicht rührte. Jack der sich langsam wieder dem Jungen zuwandte, grinste Amy hämisch an.

Mrs. Jones ging ohne sie zu achten einfach den Gang weiter und Amy, die sich zusammen riss sich nicht einzumischen, versuchte ihr zu folgen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie einer der zwei Wilsons den kleinen Jungen am rechten Fuß packte und ihn in die Höhe riss so, dass er nun 20 Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte. Da riss Amy der Gedudlsfaden und ohne auf die Konsequenzen zu achten, lief sie zu der Gruppe und schrie sie an: „HABT IHR WIEDER EINMAL EIN KLEINES KIND GEFUNDEN, DAS IHR ÄRGERN KÖNNT? DA IHR ZU FEIGE SEIT UM EUCH MIT GLEICHALTRIGEN ZU BEKÄMPFEN!", alle drehten sich erschrocken und wütend um. Einer der Wilsons, Amy konnte sie nicht auseinander kennen, da sie sich so ähnlich sahen, ließ den Jungen los, der dankbar davon lief.

„Meinst du dich mit gleichalt?", lachte Jack, „du wirst vielleicht auch bald 11, aber ich bin schon 11 und noch dazu bin ich um einiges größer und stärker als du, ähm… und deine Haare… sie richtig dumm an dir aus!"

„Erstens, werde ich… ach nein bin ich heute 11 geworden!", Amy hatte dank der ganzen Aufregung wirklich auf ihrem Geburtstag vergessen, „zweitens, vielleicht bin ich nicht so groß und so stark, aber wenigsten bin ich nicht so dumm wie du! Und drittens was ich mit meinen Haaren mache, kann dir so was von egal sein!" Bei ihrem letzten Satz wünschte sie sich ihre normalen Haare zurück, da sie wegen der anderen nur Probleme bekommen hatte.

Jack wollte gerade auf sie los stürzen, als er kreide weiß wurde und auf Amy's Haare zeigte.

Auch die anderen taten es ihr gleich. Amy hatte keine Ahnung was los war und sah sich verwirrt um. Jack fasste sich als erster wieder anfangs stammelte er etwas vor sich hin wurde aber rasch immer lauter: „Was… das kann… wie? Ich hab's gewusst… du… du… Hexe!" Nun hatten auch die anderen ihre Stimme wieder gefunden und sie schrien: „Hexe, Hexe!"

„LAUFT, SONST WIRD SIE UNS VERZAUBERN! HOLT EINEN DER ERZIEHER!", schreiend liefen sie davon.

Genau in dem Moment kam Mrs. Jones um die Ecke, die bemerkt haben musste, dass Amy nicht mehr hinter ihr war. Sie war rot vor Wut. Amy die noch immer nicht verstanden hatte was vors sich ging brauchte nur einen kurzen Blick auf Mrs. Jones werfen und wusste, dass sie noch niemanden so wütend gesehen hatte. Als Mrs. Jones Amy erblickte verzog sie ihr Gesicht in ein hämisches Lächeln. „Jetzt habe ich dich", die Worte waren nur geflüstert, doch sie zerschnitten die Luft. Es schoss Amy nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: _Laufen… weit, weit weg laufen und nie wieder zurückkommen... _Sie brauchte nicht ihn ihr Zimmer laufen, da sie alles was sie besaß anhatte.

Sie rannte den Gang entlang. Dicht hinter ihren Fersen lief Mrs. Jones. Amy lief einen Gang ach den anderen hinunter ohne auch nur stehen zu bleiben. Plötzlich kamen Mr. Und Mrs. Wright von dem anderen Ende des Ganges auf sie zu gelaufen. Amy blieb stehen, drehte sich um und rannte in die Richtung Mrs, Jones davon, da sie auf dieser Seite mehr Glück hatte vorbei zu kommen und tatsächlich, ohne dir Erzieherin auch nur zu streifen, rannte sie an ihr vorbei.

Sie bog einmal rechts ein, dann links, wieder links, rechts, zweimal links, noch einmal links, drehte wieder um und lief rechts weiter, da sie die Stimmen der Erzieher hörte, noch einmal links… plötzlich stand sie vor dem Ausgang. Völlig begeistert, da sie den Ausgang gefunden hatte rannte sie zur Tür und riss an, doch nichts bewegte sich. _Wie konnte ich nur vergessen, dass die Tür immer zugesperrt ist?_ Dachte sie sich.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich Schritte… sie kamen immer näher… Amy starrte die Tür an als ob sie an allem Schuld wäre. Sie war völlig verzweifelt, sie hatte es fast geschafft, sie wäre fast frei gekommen, nur wegen dieser Tür konnte sie nicht raus.

Da die Tür das einzige war, an das sie ihren Frust ablassen konnte, schrie sie: „WAS HABE ICH DIR GETAN, DASS ICH SO EIN LEBEN IM WAISENHAUS VERDIENT HABE? WARUM KANNST DU NIC…" ohne einen Grund gab es eine Explosion Amy hielt sich die Ohren zu und legte sich Flach zu Boden, um sie herum, war alles verraucht, hinter sich hörte sie Schritte die immer langsamer. _Wenn mich jetzt einer der Erzieher erwischt, bin ich Geschichte… _dachte sie, als der Rauch sich vor ihr aufteilte, und einen Blick auf die Tür… warte nein… da war keine Tür, es war ein riesen großes Loch in der Wand. Amy die Ihre einmalige Chance sofort erkannte stürzte sich ins Freie.

Das Licht blendete erst leicht, doch ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an das Licht und sie sprang schnell hinter den nahsten Buschen neben dem Waisenhaus.

Sie machte es sich dahinter einigermaßen gemütlich und lugte vorsichtig zum Großen Loch in der Wand des Waisenhauses. Sie musste keine 10 Sekunden warten und die Erzieher erschienen unter den nichtvorhandenen Türbogen. Obwohl sie nahe an den Erziehern saß, konnte sie nur einzelne Gesprächsfetzten auffangen. „…Was ist nur in sie gefahren?" „…ich das wissen, ich bin nur in…"

Doch etwas ganz anderes regte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, an der Einfahrt des Waisenhauses war gerade ein Mann aus dem nichts erschienen… aber nein das geht doch gar nicht, sie musste ihn vorher einfach übersehen haben. Dieser Mann war ziemlich groß und hatte silberne lange silberne Haare und einen ebenso langen silbernen Bart, den er ohne Probleme in seinen Gürtel stecken konnte. Doch das war nicht das einzige sonderbare an ihm, um genau zu sein war nichts Gewöhnliches an ihm. Er trug eine violetten Umgang, der am Boden streifte, und einen Eben so violetten spitzen Hut, so einen wie die, die man sich bei den Märchen von Hexen und Zauberer vorstellte. In seinem Gesicht hatte er eine lange Nase die so aussah als ob sie mehrmals gebrochen wäre, auf der Nase hatte er eine goldene Halbmondförmige Brille, hinter der man schon von weitem seine extrem blauen Augen sah.

Er ging zu den Erziehern und fragte: „Entschuldigen sie, ist hier das Waisenhaus in dem Amy lebte? soviel ich weiß ist ihr Nachname nicht bekannt." In seiner Stimme hörte man keinen verächtlichen Unterton als er ihren Namen aussprach. „Ich bin hergekommen um sie abzuholen", die Stimme des Mannes klang sehr freundlich, doch man hörte hinaus, dass er keine Widerrede duldete. „Tut mir leid Sir, aber hier lebt keine Amy und auch wenn hier eine leben würde, dürften sie sie ohne offizielle Erlaubnis nicht mitnehmen.", antwortete Mrs. Wright prompt, Amy konnte genau hinaus hören, dass sie Amy´s Namen mit höchster Verachtung aussprach. Amy glaubte sogar zu merken, dass dies auch den Mann nicht entgangen war. Dieser Mann drehte sich um und sah genau in dieses Gebüsch in dem Amy saß. Amy rückte schnell ein Stück zurück.

_Was will dieser schräge Vogel von mir?_


	3. Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J.K. ROLLING (alle außer Amy). ICH VERDIENE leider KEIN GELD DAMIT.

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore:**

Als dieser komische Mann verschwunden war, wollten die Erzieher auf die Suche nach Amy gehen. Doch Mr. Wright meinte nur: „Dieser Fremde hat uns zu lange aufgehalten. Sie kann mittlerweile über alle Berge sein oder wollt ihr sie unbedingt wieder im Waisenhaus haben?" Beide Frauen schüttelten nur stumm den Kopf, so sprach er weiter: „Na also, ich bin der Meinung, dass sie schon genug angerichtete hat. Sie ist ein kompliziertes Kind und ohne ihr wird es für uns auch viel einfacher sein. Zum Glück hat sie keine Freunde, so brauchen wir keine Lügengeschichte erzählen. Als ob irgendjemand dieses Kind adoptiert hätte… Gehen wir hinein. Wir müssen uns unbedingt eine neue Tür zulegen, so kann nicht bleiben. Ach ja und Isa könntest du…"

Doch weiter konnte Amy sie nicht mehr hören, da sie in das Heim gegangen waren.

_Nett… sie sind der Meinung das niemand mich je adoptiert hätte…Sie machen sich nicht einmal die Mühe mich zu suchen… obwohl, es ist besser so, wenn sie sie erwischt hätten… Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was dann passiert wäre…_

Als ihr bewusst wurde das sie immer noch in den einem Buschen saß, sprang sie auf und lief weg.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo hin sie lief, einfach weit weg.

Als es schon gegen Abend wurde. Erblickte sie eine Straßentafel und blieb stehen „Ligusterweg" stand darauf, irgendwoher kam ihr der Name bekannt vor. Als ob sie ihn irgendwo schon gesehen hätte, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung wo. Sie sah die Straße hinab und bemerkte, das alle Häuser einander auf ein Haar glich, überall war der Rasen perfekt geschnitten, die Zäune waren frisch gestrichen und überall lag die gleiche Stille.

Sie ging die Straße entlang, als plötzlich an einem Haus vorbeikam, es sah genau gleich aus wie alle andern, der Rasen war fein geschnitten, die Blumen sahen wie überall perfekt aus und auch der Zaun war frisch gestrichen. Doch es gab einen Unterschied, das ganze Grundstück war voller Eulen und es kamen immer mehr. Sie waren braun, weiß, schwarz, gefleckt, Groß und Klein. So viele Eulen hatte Amy in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen. Um genau zu sein, hatte sie noch nie welche gesehen. Sie kannte sie nur aus Bilderbüchern, die den anderen Kindern gehörten. Denn ins Freie dufte sie nie. Nur wenn sie zur Schule gingen, doch da war sie ständig von den anderen Kindern umgeben und sie konnte sich nicht auf die Umwelt konzentrieren.

Plötzlich kam ein lauter Schrei aus dem Haus. Keine 5 Minuten später kam ein dicker Mann aus dem Haus gelaufen. Amy war schnell in einen der Buschen gehüpft, doch der war so weit weg, dass sie nichts hörte und auch nicht genau erkannte wie er aussah. Sie sah nur, dass er einen hochroten Kopf hatte. Er sprang vor dem Auto auf und ab und schrie etwas. Da kamen auch noch 3 andere Gestalten aus dem Haus gelaufen. Die erste war eine dünne Frau mit extrem langen Hals und kurzen braun-grauen Haaren, danach kam ein Junge, ungefähr in Amys alter, er hatte blonde Haare und war genau so fett wie der Mann, den Amy als seinen Vater erkannte. Als letztes kam ein noch ein Junge etwas wiederwillig aus dem Haus, er hatte rabenschwarzes Haar und war ziemlich klein und schmächtig, auch er sah ziemlich gleich alt aus wie Amy. Sofort war Amy klar, dass diese 2 Jungen unmöglich verschwistert sein konnten.

Alle hatten Koffer in der Hand und der Mann verstaute sie alle im Auto, es gab auch noch eine kleine auseinander Setzung zwischen Vater und Sohn.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Amy das interessante Schauspiel.

Als nach 15 Minuten alle eingestiegen und alles verstaut war, fuhren sie los. Das Auto kam genau an Amys Versteck vorbei, Sie sah den Mann am Steuer sitzen und neben ihm eine etwas verängstigte Frau, in der hinteren Reihe saßen die 2. Jungs. An der einen Seite saß der fett und auf der anderen, die Seite an der Amy saß, der schwarzhaarige. Er schaute in Gedanken versunken und etwas enttäuscht aus dem Fenster, er hatte sehr zerzauste kurze Haare und sah so aus, als ob er seit Wochen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen hätte. Aber als Amy darüber nachdachte kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass sie selbst nicht besser aussah.

Sie sah dem davon fahrenden Auto hinterher bis es verschwunden war, etwas an diesem Jungen kam ihr wage bekannt vor.

Etwas ratlos was sie jetzt machen sollte, kletterte sie aus ihrem Versteck hinaus. Sie ließ ihre Blicke durch die Häuserallee streichen, die Eulen flogen weg und für einen Moment glaubte sie diesen komischen Mann vom Waisenhaus zu sehen, doch als sie ein 2tes Mal hinsah war er verschwunden.

Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung, als sie an einem kleinen Spielplatz vorbei kam, beschloss sie kurzer Hand hier zu übernachten.

Als sie sich auf eine Bank legte, merkte sie, dass sie schon sehr müde war. In dem Moment, indem sie die Augen schloss bemerkte sie noch einmal diesen komischen Mann, dieses Mal saß er auf einer der Schaukeln und beobachtete Amy gespannt. Ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, übermannte sie die Müdigkeit und sie schlief ein.

Sie schlief sehr unruhig und nach einiger Zeit wurde ihr ziemlich kalt. Da spürte sie, wie etwas auf ihrem Körper gelegt wurde, es war wohlig warm und sie kuschelte sich hinein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen sehr früh aufwachte sah sie sich verwundert ums. Sie wusste zuerst nicht wo sie war, doch nach einiger Zeit erinnerte sie sich wieder an alles. Da bemerkte sie, dass sie in einem violetten Umhang gehüllt war. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. Neben der Bank saß der alte komische Mann auf einen Sessel, den sie gestern am Abend noch nicht bemerkt hatte und schlief. Als Amy den Umhang zur Seite legte und aufstehen wollte wachte der Mann auf und strahlte sie an: „Und? Gut geschlafen?" Amy starrte ihn an, noch nie hatte sie jemand gefragt wie sie geschlafen hatte.

„Ach, wie unhöflich von mir ich bin Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, aber in der Zukunft wirst du mich Professor Dumbledore nennen." „Ähm… ich bin Amy… aber in der Zukunft werden sie mich ähm… auch Amy nennen?", erwiderte Amy sichtlich verwirrt. Belustig sah Dumbledore sie an, der anscheinend bemerkt hatte, dass sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was vor sich ging.

„Ich bin ein Zauberer genau s…", fing Dumbledore an, doch Amy unterbrach ihn etwas belustigt: „Ja klar und ich habe Schweinchen Ohren und bin 3 Meter groß." „Amy, ich weiß, dass das jetzt etwas verwirrend für Sie sein muss, aber ich bin wirklich ein Zauberer und Sie sind eine Hexe, ic…", versuchte Dumbledore erneut. „Also, sind sie auch der Meinung das ich abnormal bin und eine Hexe?" unterbrach ihn Amy etwas enttäuscht. _Warum unterhalte ich mich überhaupt mit ihm. Ich kenne ihn ja gar nicht,_ dachte Amy.

Doch Dumbledore fing schon wieder zu reden an: „Ja, ich halte dich für eine Hexe, aber nur, weil du auch eine bist und ich finde abnormal ist nicht ein besonders gutes Wort dafür… ich bezeichne es viel lieber als "etwas Besonderes". Nun will ich dir endlich das geben, warum ich hergekommen bin." Mit diesem Worten überreichte er Amy einen Brief, auf der Vorderseite, stand in grüne geschrieben:

Mrs. Amy

Die Bank

Park im Ligusterweg

Little Whinginga

Surrey

Begeistert riss sie den Brief auf und las ihn aufmerksam durch.

Als sie fertig war, sah sie noch verwirrter aus als zu vor. „Ähm Mr. Dumbledore, was ist Howarts?" „Ach ja ich hatte ganz vergessen das du das nicht weißt. Howarts ist eine Schule. Dort wo du hingehen wirst. An dieser Schule wirst du alles lernen, was man für sein späteres Leben als Hexe oder Zauberer braucht. Auch deine Eltern sind dort zur Schule gegangen. Dei…", versuchte Dumbledore es ihr zu erklären, doch er wurde wieder von Amy unterbrochen: „Meine Eltern?", fragte sie ungläubig, „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass sie sie kannten?" „Ja und Ja, deine langen roten Haare hast du v…" „Rot?! Ich dachte mir sie sein jetzt rosa?", unterbrach Amy ihn völlig verwirrt.

Dumbledore schaute sie für einen Moment überrascht an, doch dann lächelte er und in seinem Augen war dieses funkeln, das Amy sofort aufgefallen war.

„Wenn das so ist, muss ich unbedingt wissen, ob es dir öfters passiert, dass sich deine Haarfarbe wechselt?" Dabei holte er einen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und beschwor einen kleinen Handspiegel hinauf. Amy starrte ihn an, so etwas Beeindruckendes hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Nun war ihr klar, dass dies kein Scherz sein konnte. Wobei sie sich davor so sicher war.

Sie blickte in den Spiegel, tatsächlich, sie hatte ihre normalen roten Haare wieder.

„Ähm… ja manchmal. Warum fragen sie, ist das etwa nicht normal? Bin ich verrückt oder so?", antwortete Amy nach einer Weile seine Frage.

„Ich will nicht sagen unnormal, doch ich glaube Sie besitzen eine sehr seltene Gabe und wenn ich richtig liege, können Sie stolz darauf sein. Versuchen Sie sich selbst in ihren Gedanken mit blauen Haaren vorzustellen, wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht sollen die Haare auch noch zu einem langen Zopf geflochten sein."

Amy tat was ihr gesagt wurde und schloss die Augen. Einige Sekunden später öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah in den Spiegel. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie hatte tatsächlich blaue lange Haare die zu einem Zopf geflochten waren. Dumbledore applaudierte. „Wie geht das? Können Sie so etwas auch?", fragte Amy staunend. „Beginnen wir mit der leichteren Frage. Nein ich kann so etwas leider nicht. Wie ich schon vermutet habe, besitzen Sie eine äußerst seltene Gabe. Sie können ohne einen Zauberstab ihr Äußeres ändern indem sie kurz ihre Augen schließen und sich darauf konzentrieren wie sie Aussehen wollen. Diese Gabe ist einen angeboren. Man nennt Personen die sie Besitzen Metamorphmagen, das heißt sie sind ein Metamorphmagus. Nur sehr, sehr wenigen Zauberer und Hexen besitzen diese Gabe"

„Ein Metawas?" „Ein Metaphormagus, meine liebe Amy."

„Wow", war das einzige, das Amy hinausbrachte. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie Dumbledore an.

„Sie können ihren Mund ruhig wieder schließen, sonst verschlucken sie noch eine Fliege oder eine Biene. Ich kannte einen Zauberer der eine Biene verschluckte, sie stach ihn in seinen Magen, leider war dieser Zauberer auf Bienen allergisch und so musste er in das St. Mungos Hospital. 7 Heiler waren nötig um ihn wieder in Ordnung zu bringen." Dumbledore gluckste leise vor sich hin.

„Um auf unser Thema zurückzukehren", fuhr Dumbledore fort ohne Amy darüber nachdenken konnte, „Sie sind in Hogwats aufgenommen. Am 1 September müssen Sie am Gleis 9 3/4 sein. Ich werde heute persönlich mit ihnen Einkaufen gehen. Für ihre restlichen Ferien werden sie Muggeln leben, die eine Hexe als Tochter haben. Gleich nach unserem Einkauf werde ich Sie zu ihrem Zeitweiligen Zuhause bringen. " Amy war so verwirrt, das sie nicht einmal nachfragte, was "Muggeln" sind. Das einzige an was sie dachte sprach sie frei hinaus: „Einkaufen?! Aber ich habe doch kein Geld!" „Oh doch, glauben Sie etwa, ihre Eltern hätten Sie ohne etwas zurück gelassen?" „Ja, sie haben mich ja auch auf der Straße ausgesetzt und ich weiß nicht einmal meinen Familiennamen. Wenn Sie meine Eltern gekannt hatten, wissen Sie sicher meinen vollen Name, oder?"

Dumbledore dachte eine Weile über ihre Fragen nach bis er antwortete: „Nein Ihrer Eltern haben Sie nie auf der Straße ausgesetzt und würden es auch nie tun, sie haben Sie und… jedenfalls haben Ihre Eltern Sie wirklich geliebt. Wie Sie ins Waisenhaus gekommen sind, weiß niemand so genau und vielleicht wird es für immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Zu Ihrer Zweiten Frage, ja ich kenne Ihren vollen Namen, aber ich werde ihn zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit für mich behalten. Haben Sie sonst noch eine Frage? Ansonsten gehen wir einkaufen."

„Sie wollen wissen ob ich eine Frage haben?", fragte Amy sarkastisch, „Ich hab nur eben erfahren, dass ich eine Hexe und ein Metamorphmagus oder was auch immer bin, ich endlich jemanden getroffen habe, der meine Eltern kennt, mir aber nichts weiteres darüber sagen will und er behauptet ich sei von meinen Eltern nicht auf der Straße ausgesetzt worden bin, aber wie ich dorthin gekommen bin weiß er selbst nicht, dann glaubt er auch noch meine Eltern hätten mir etwas Geld hinterlassen und dann fragen Sie ob ich EINE Frage habe?"

„Naja, es tut mir Leid es Ihnen zu sagen, aber wir haben für zwei Fragen zu wenig Zeit, wir können nicht den ganzen Tag hier sitzen, unsere Einkäufe erledigen sich nicht von selbst." Als Dumbledore dies sagte, fiel Amy erst auf, dass die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand.

Amy versuchte sich eine wirklich gute Frage auszusuchen, da so eine Gelegenheit nicht so schnell wiederkommen wird.

_Vielleicht sollte ich frage, wie meine Eltern aussahen oder wie sie hießen nein, das passt nicht… Was soll ich nur fragen...? _Amy versuchte sich die Wichtigste Frage auszusuchen, bis sie endlich eine gefunden hatte:

„Warum, bin ich nicht bei meinen Eltern aufgewachsen? Warum haben sie mich in diesem Waisenhaus aufwachsen lassen, wenn sie mich liebten?" Nachdenklich sah Dumbeldore das kleine Mädchen an. Er wusste nicht recht wie er es sagen sollte. Für Amy, nach einer schier unendlichen Bedenkzeit, seitens Dumbledore, machte er endlich anstand zu antworten. „Zuerst möchte ich Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie zwei Fragen gestellt haben", er schmunzelte Amy an bevor er etwas traurig fortfuhr, „Da ich aber eine Antwort für beide Fragen reicht, werde ich sie zusammen beantworten. Es tut mir Leid ihnen etwas zu sagen, nun ja Ihre Eltern…" Amy spürte, dass nun keine gute Nachricht kommen würde, erst jetzt viel ihr auf wie dumm sie gewesen war. Warum sollten eine Hexe und ein Zauberer ihr kleines Baby weggeben, das sie liebten? Früher dachte sie es wäre gewesen, weil sie anders war, doch nun wusste sie, dass ihre Eltern auch anders waren. „…Ihre Eltern sind tot." Vollendete Dumbledore seinen angefangenen Satz.

_Tot. Nein, das kann nicht sein. Nein, ich hatte gedacht nun wird alles gut werden, dass ich meine Eltern kennen lernen würde, und meine restliche Familie. Nein, das darf einfach nicht wahr sein._

Sie fing an zu weinen und Dumbledore nahm sie in seine Arme um sie zu beruhigen.

Sie schluchzte: „Wie… wie sind… sie… sie wissen schon… gestorben?"

„Sie sind für dich gestorben, damit du leben kannst, das ist alles was du wissen musst", antwortete er ruhig, als sie ihn jedoch ansah, merkte sie, dass auch er traurig war.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatte fragte Dumbledore noch immer etwas traurig: „Hast du deine Einkaufsliste? Dann können wir Einkaufen gehen."

**Tja, dass war er es mit dem Kapitel.**

**Die meisten können sich wahrscheinlich schon denken, wessen Tochter sie ist.**

**Ach ja… bevor ich es vergesse, wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews da lässt, würde ich mich dehr freuen :)**

**Ich habe mich entschieden, jede Woche samstags ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, wenn ihr Lust habt, schaut einfach vorbei.**


	4. In der Winkelgasse

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J.K. ROLLING (alle außer Amy). ICH VERDIENE leider KEIN GELD DAMIT.

**Ich wollte ja eigentlich jeden Samstag ein neues Kapitel hochstellen, doch, dies ist eine so lange Zeit, deshalb, hier ein Kapitel für euch ;)**

**In der Winkelgasse:**

Dumbledore nahm Amy's Arm. Plötzlich hatte Amy das Gefühl durch eine enge Röhre gequetscht zu werden, sie schloss die Augen und ebenso schnell dieses Gefühl gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder weg.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, stand sie auf einer Straße.

„Was war das gerade?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Wir sind gerade erfolgreich appariert", antwortete der gefragte Mann.

Die ganze Straße entlang waren riesige Geschäfte, eines war größer als das andere. Zwischen al den riesigen Geschäften stand ein etwas schäbig wirkender Pub. Alle Menschen rannten vorbei ohne ihn auch nur einen kurzen Blick zu würdigen.

_Es wirkt fast so, als ob sie ihn wirklich nicht sehen können, aber das ist ja unmöglich… naja wenn man darüber nachdenkt ist es genauso unmöglich eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer zu sein, vielleicht können sie ihn ja wirklich nicht sehen. Es könnte…_

Doch Dumbledore riss sie aus ihrem Gedanken, indem er ihr eine Hand auf ihre Schulter drückte und sie leicht in Richtung diesen seltsamen Pub schob.

Als er merkte, dass Amy von alleine neben ihm herlief, lies er sie los und marschierte, dicht gefolgt von Amy in den Pub.

Von ihnen wirkte der Pub viel größer als von außen, was aber schließlich unmöglich war. Doch nach diesem Vormittag, war sich Amy nicht mehr so sicher was möglich und unmöglich war.

Alle im Pub hatten auch solche komischen Umhänge und Hüte auf. Alle Blicke wanden sich ihnen zu, manche von ihnen grüßten Dumbledore und wanden sich danach wieder ihren Beschäftigungen zu. Andere starrten sie mit offenen Mund an, bis eine besonders alte Hexe den Mund aufmachte und die eine Frage stellte die anscheinend jedem auf der Zunge lag: „Professor Dumbledore, was machen sie den hier? Was ist wichtig genug um sie hierher zu bringen?" Erst jetzt viel Amy wieder ein, was auf diesem Brief stand, den Amy von Dumbledore bekommen hatte, es hieß das er der Schulleiter war, dass hieß, dass er sehr wichtig war. Warum sollte eine so wichtige Person wie Dumbledore; sich um jemanden wie Amy kümmern?

„Ich bin mit meiner kleine Freundin Amy hier, um hier um ihre Schulsachen zu kaufen", er zwinkerte Amy zu.

Nun starrten sie alle Amy an. _Na toll, kann ich nirgendwo hingehen ohne begafft zu werde? Ich habe im Moment sogar meine normalen Haare!_

„So Genug gesehen, gehen wir weiter. Wir haben noch eine Menge zu erledigen. Hast du deine Einkaufsliste?", fragte Dumbledore. Etwas irritiert sah Amy ihn an und antwortete: „Äh… ja habe ich. Wie oft willst du mich denn noch Fragen?"

Alle starrten sie entgeistert an. Amy war sich ziemlich sicher, dass alle das gleiche dachten: "Wie konnte so ein kleines Mädchen es sich erlauben mit ihrem Schulleiter so zu reden.

Dumbedore hingegen, schmunzelte etwas belustigt und schob sie vor ihn durch eine Tür in einen kleinen Hinterhof. Er holte einen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und berührte damit einen Stein. Nichts geschah. Er murmelte: „Welcher Stein war es noch einmal? Bin schon so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Ich will dir aber unbedingt zeig… Ach ja genau dieser"

Er tippte auf einen anderen Stein und plötzlich machten die Steine ein so großes Loch frei, das zwei Dumbledore's übereinander hindurchgehen könnten, ohne sich zu bücken.

Staunend trat Amy durch das Loch. Am Anfang der Gasse stand ein Schild "Winkelgasse" Wenn man hinaufsah konnte man den Himmel sehen, es war alles voll mit Hexen und Zauberer, die mit ihren Kinder Schulsachen einkaufen waren. Amy kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr hinaus, dieser Ort war ihrer Meinung der schönster, denn sie je gesehen hatte. In den Schaufenstern waren verschiedenste Dinge ausgestellt von fliegenden Besen für kleine Kinder bis hin zu ekeligen Augen von Tieren, deren Namen Amy noch nie gehört hatte.

„Ist schön hier, nicht wahr?", fragte Dumbledore, mit seinem üblichen Funkeln in den Augen. Amy konnte keine Antwort geben, sie war wie verzaubert von diesem Ort.

„Was steht als erstes auf deiner Liste?", damit hatte er Amy endgültig aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und etwas verwirrt sah sie ihn an: „Welche… ach ja die Einkaufsliste." Sie holte die Liste hinaus und las laut vor:

" HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore (Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Groz., Hexenmst. Ganz Hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)

Sehr geehrte Miss Amy,

wir freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli…

Entschuldigung, das ist der falsche warten Sie", sie suchte in ihrer Tasche nach den anderen Teil des Briefes. „Ah, da ist er ja:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Uniform

Im Ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz) Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.) Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensettiketten versehen sein müssen.

Lehrbücher

Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

-Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1

-Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei

-Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie

-Emeric Wendel: Verwandlung für Anfänger

-Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze

-Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue

-Newt Scamander: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind

-Quirin Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung

Ferner werden benötigt:

1 Zauberstab

1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)

1 Sortiment Glas- und Kristallfläschchen

1 Teleskop

1 Waage aus Messing

Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, ein Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT; DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINEN EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN.

„Wenn das so ist, würde ich verschlagen, dass wir uns zuerst deine Bücher holen, danach… ach nein, zuerst müssen wir nach Gringotts um dein Geld zu holen, sonst kannst du dir schlecht etwas kaufen", schmunzelte der alte Mann. „Komm gehen wir, wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren.

Er schob Amy vor sich selbst durch die ganze Menschenmenge, bis sie vor einem riesengroßen weißen Haus ankamen. Amy erfuhr, dass dies der sicherste Ort der gesamten Welt war, dass Kobolde das Geschäft leiteten, dort im Untergrund das Geld, aller Zauberer und Hexen aus England in verschiedenen Verliesen lag und noch viel mehr.

Amy kam aus dem Staunen nicht hinaus. Gringotts war riesig. Als sie eintraten lag eine seltsame Stille darauf, überall sonst war es in der Winkelgasse so laut und fröhlich, doch hier war es so still, dass man die Federn der Kobolde auf dem Pergament kratzen hörte. Die Kobolde an der Seite beäugten sie misstrauisch.

Jeden Schritt, den Amy machte, hörte man.

Am Ende des Ganges, saß ein Kobold, er beäugte sie genauso misstrauisch wie alle andern auch. Als er Amy ansah und fragte was sie bräuchte antwortete sie zaghaft: „Wir… ähm… wollen in mein Verlies, um etwas Geld zu holen." Der Kobold sah sie mit seinen durchdringenden Augen an und fragte: „Hast du den deinen Schlüssel dabei?" „Schlüssel?! Welchen Schlüssel?" Fragte Amy verwirrt. Der Kobold grinste etwas belustigt, bis Dumbledore einen kleinen Schlüssel aus seinem Umhang holte und ihn den Kobold überreichte. „Bevor ich es vergesse, ist mein Brief, den ich Hagrid gegeben haben bereits angekommen?" Er starrte den kleinen Schlüssel an so als ob er jeden Moment in die Luft gehen würde und antwortete etwas nachdenklich: „Ja, der Brief ist angekommen und das Päckchen befindet sich wahrscheinlich gerade in Mr. Hagrids Besitz."

In der Zwischenzeit, hatte er bereits einen anderen Kobold hergewinkt, der sie in den Untergrund führte. Mit so einer Art Achterbahn fuhren sie zu Amy's Verlies. Dort Wartete ein riesiger Haufen mit goldenen Münzen. So viel Geld auf einmal, hatte Amy noch nie gesehen. Es waren auch ein paar silberne und bronzene dabei. Dumbledore nahm ein etwas davon und stopfte es in eine Art Geldtasche, die er Amy überreichte. Er erklärte auf Amy's frage was das für Geld sei, dass die Goldenen Galleonen, die silbernen Sickel und die Bronzenen Knuts waren. Er erklärte ihr auch noch wie viel was wert war.

Als sie wieder aus Gringotts waren, gingen sie zu Flourish&Blots. Dort kauften sie alle Bücher, die sie für die Schule brauchte. Amy fand, dass dieser Laden sehr interessant war, am liebsten, hätte sie den ganzen Tag lang in den Büchern herum gestöbert.

Als ihre Blicke durch die Regale wanderte, sah sie einen rothaarigen Jungen mit etwas ausgetragenen Klamotten, der sich gerade mit einer kleinen, dickeren und genauso rothaarigen Hexe stritt: „Aber Mama…" „Nicht aber Mama! Ich sage dir ein letztes Mal, du musst besser auf deine Haustiere aufpassen!" „Ich kann doch nichts dafür! Krätze ist einfach so ausgerissen!", die Stimme des Jungen wurde etwas ärgerlich. „NICHT IN DIESEM TON MEIN JUNGE! Du wirst dich jetzt sofort auf die Suche machen!" Beschämt senkte der Junge seinen Kopf, kniete sich hin und fing an nach sein ausgerissenes Haustier zu suchen und seine Mutter, ging in die nächste Reihe.

Amy ging zu dem Jungen, bückte sich und fragte freundlich: „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Wenn du mir sagst was du für ein Haustier hast, könnte ich dir helfen" Er sah zu ihr auf und stammelte: „äh… wenn du willst… Mein Haustier ist…" „Meine liebe, du brauchst ihn nicht helfen. Er hat Krätze alleine verloren und wird ihn auch ganz alleine wieder finden", mit diesen Worten, kam die Hexe wieder zum Vorschein.

Amy stand auf und blickte sie an, sie wollte etwas sagen, doch die Frau wurde kreide weiß und stotterte: „Du… du… brauchst ihn wirklich nicht zu helfen. Ich bin Molly Weasly, und das ist mein Sohn Ronald…" „Ron warf der Junge ein. Du kannst mich Ron nennen und wie heißt du?" „Ich bin Amy und so könnt ihr mich auch alle nennen. Ich würde dir gerne helfen nach deinem Haustier zu suchen, was ist es noch schnell für eine Gattung?" Es ist eine Ratte… Da ist er ja! Rief er und lief durch zu einem Sessel, worauf eine kleine graue Ratte saß. „Kommst du auch nach Hogwarts? Ron geht da dieses Jahr auch das erste Mal hin", fragte die Frau neugierig. „Ja ich komme jetzt fahre heuer das erste Mal nach Hogwarts", antwortete Amy „Das ist ja schön, dann hast du schon jemanden den du schon kennst. Wir müssen jetzt gehen, aber wir sehen uns dann auf dem Gleis 9 ¾, sag hallo, wenn du mich siehst. Ist schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben", meinte die Frau und schob ihren Sohn mit der Ratte im Arm vor sich aus dem Geschäft. Kurz darauf erschien auch schon wieder Dumbledore, der sie schon gesucht hatte. „Komm wir müssen weiter, sonst werden wir heute nicht mehr fertig."

Sie kauften noch Amy's Schuluniform, eine Zinkwaage und noch viel mehr Sachen die auf der Liste standen.

Etwas erschöpft meinte Dumbledore komm gehen wir Eis essen. Das Eis war so eine Art Geburtstagsgeschenk für Amy.

Als sie fertig waren, sah Dumbledore auf die Einkaufsliste und meinte: „Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Zauberstab und wenn du willst können wir dir noch ein hübsches Haustier kaufen." „Oh ja. Ich habe mir schon immer ein Haustier gewünscht!", rief die angesprochene erfreut, „doch in diesem Waisenhaus, durfte ich keines haben." Fügte sie etwas enttäuscht fort. „Wenn das so ist, dass müssen wir dir unbedingt eines zulegen", zwinkerte Dumbledore ihr zu.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Menagerie. Überall, standen verschieden große Käfige mit Katzen, Kröten, Ratten und Eulen darin. Es war durch die vielen Tiere ziemlich laut. Amy's Blick wanderte zwischen all den Käfigen hin und her, als sie eine etwas eingeschüchterte kleine dunkelrote Eule erblickte. Sie saß im hinteren Eck ihres Käfigs, es sah so aus, als ob sie sich überhaupt nicht wohl fühlen würde. Amy ging auf sie zu, da erschallte die Stimme von einer Dame, die an der Kasse stand: „Mein liebes Kind, passen sie auf, diese Schleiereule ist noch jung und weis manchmal nicht wie sie sich benehmen soll. Außerdem, ist er für sein Alter noch etwas klein und sollte eigentlich weiß sein. Ich weiß selbst nicht warum er rot ist. Ich habe noch nie eine so rote Schleiereule gesehen." „Damit machen sie aber nicht gerade gute Werbung für ihre Schützlinge", schmunzelte Amy, „ich nehme ihn trotzdem." Amy sah durch das Gitter hindurch zur Eule, die neugierig zum Gitter kam und Amy interessiert begutachtete. Amy nahm den ganzen Käfig und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Kassa. Die Kassiererin sah sie noch ein wenig unsicher an, verkaufte ihr aber die Eule.

„Eine außergewöhnliche Eule für ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen, das gefällt mir!", meinte Dumbledore und beäugte die Eule. „Wie willst du ihn nennen?" „Vortum. Ich habe einmal gehört, dass Vortumnus der römische Gott für Veränderungen sei, den Namen finde ich aber etwas zu lang deshalb dachte ich an Vortum. Da sich mein Leben jetzt grundlegend verändern wird, finde ich ihn recht passend." „Mir gefällt der Name. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch deinen Zauberstab, oder?" „Ja, darauf habe ich mich schon gefreut."

Nun machten sie sich auf den Weg zu einem ziemlich alt aussehenden Laden. „Das ist Ollivander. Er ist der beste Zauberstabmacher den ich kenne und ich kenne sehr viele Leute", meinte Dumbledore.

Vor der Tür blieb Amy stehen und sah durch das Glas hinein. Alles war vollgestopft mit kleinen, rechteckigen und länglich aussehenden Schachteln. _Da müssen die Zauberstäbe drinnen sein, _dachte Amy.

Plötzlich machte ein Mann, der ich als Mr. Ollivander verstellte die Tür auf. „Ich habe sie schon erwartet Miss…" „Amy", schnitt Dumbledore ihn das Wort ab. „Ja… Amy bevor sie einen Zauberstab bekommen, will ich ihnen sagen, dass es der Zauberstab ist, der sich den Zauberer oder Hexe aussucht und nicht anders herum. Der Zauberstab sucht sich nur einen Meister, wenn er ihn für Würdig hält", redete Mr. Ollivander weiter. „Aber was ist, wenn mich kein Zauberstab für Würdig hält?", fragte Amy und etwas Verunsicherung schwebte in ihrer Stimme. „Das glaube ich kaum", meinte Ollivander nur und trat in sein Geschäft. Etwas zögernd folgte Amy, als sie den ersten Schritt in den Laden trat, bewegte sich eine sehr alt aussehende Schachtel und flog plötzlich ganz von alleine aus dem Regal, genau in Amy's Hand. Amy spürte eine Wärme durch ihren ganzen Körper fliesen.

„Sensationell!", rief Mr. Ollivander und nahm Amy den Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Ihre Sorge von vorhin scheint völlig unbegründet zu sein.", fuhr er fort. „Ähm… Mr. Ollivander, ist das normal?", fragte Amy. Etwas nachdenklich antwortete der gefragte: „Nein eigentlich nicht. Sie müssen wissen, dass dieser Zauberstab zum Teil aus Rebenholz angefertigt ist, dass ist ein eher seltenes Zauberstabholz Rebenzauberstäbe fühlen sich stark zu Persönlichkeiten mit verborgenen Talenten hingezogen zu fühlen und ich bin mir sicher, dass in Ihnen mehr steckt, als sie glauben. Ich habe festgestellt, dass sie empfindsamer sind als alle anderen Zauberstäben, wenn es darum geht, den künftigen Partner augenblicklich zu erkennen. Verlässlich Quellen behaupten, ein perfekt geeigneter Besitzer müsse nur den ihren Raum betreten, dann würde der Zauberstab bereits magische Kräfte aufweisen, wie es hier eindeutig der Fall war. Ich habe dieses Phänomen bis jetzt erst einmal erlebt und bei Ihnen ist es nun das zweite Mal. Sie wurden von einem sehr mächtigen Zauberstab ausgesucht. 10 ¾ Zoll, Phönixfederkern, eine Mischung aus Lärche und Rebenholz und sehr geschmeidig. Eine ungewöhnliche aber sehr mächtige Verbindung. Er beherrscht die breiteste Spanne der Magie auch wenn er das nicht sofort offenbart, so ein Zauberstab ist sehr wählerisch wenn es um seinen Besitzer geht, doch hat er seinen Partner gefunden, leistet er großartige Arbeit." „Wie viel kostet er?", fragte Amy, die Mr. Ollivander etwas unheimlich fand. „Ach ja 7 Galleonen bitte", meinte Ollivander aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Als sie aus dem Geschäft hinaus drahten, nahm Dumbledore Amy am Oberarm, da ihre Hände mit Schulsachen und ihrer Eule gefüllt war und apperierte mit ihr.

Vor einem sehr gemütlich wirkenden Haus, kamen sie an. „Hier werden sie für den Rest ihrer Ferien leben", erklärte Dumbledore. "Auf Wiedersehe", und war verschwunden.

**Wow, Ihr habt es bis zum Schluss ausgehalten. Applaus, Applaus. **

**Was haltet ihr von dem Kapitel? Wie schon geschrieben, über ein Review würde ich mich sehr freuen.**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal ;)**


	5. Die Carters

**Die Carters:**

Nun stand Amy alleine auf der verlassenen Straße. Dumbledore, hatte all ihre Sachen mit nach Hogwarts genommen, damit sie sich nicht mehr darum kümmern musste. Sogar ihren Zauberstab hatte er ihr genommen, da er meinte Zaubern könne sie sowieso noch nicht und ohne ihn könne Amy nicht so viel Unheil anrichten, wobei ihm Amy Recht gab. Allein Vortum, der auf ihrer Schulter saß und seinen Käfig, hatte er ihr zurückgelassen.

_Welches Haus war es noch einmal, das erste oder das zweite? Oder meinte er eines der Häuser auf der anderen Seite? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Hat er überhaupt gesagt, wie die Familie hieß? Nein, hat er nicht. Wie soll ich sie nur finden? Ich kann schlecht von einem zum andern Haus marschieren und fragen ob sie eine Hexe als Tochter hätten! Ich geh einmal zum ersten Haus, ich werde schon merken, wenn es das richtige ist, hoffe ich halt…_

Als sie beim ersten Haus anklopfen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür ganz automatisch. Dahinter kam eine kleine alte Frau zum Vorschein, Amy schätzte sie auf Runde 80. Sie hatte kurze, grau, lockige Haare und trug einen langen, schwarzen Mantel, in ihrem Gesicht, stahl sich ein Lächeln, wahrscheinlich sollte es Mut bringen, oder so, doch Amy fand es etwas unheimlich. Amy hatte keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Doch bei einem war sie sich sicher, dass das konnte unmöglich die Mutter der anderen Hexe sein, Amy wollte sich schon umdrehen und es am nächsten Haus probieren, als die Frau das Wort ergriff: „Hallöchen, bist du die Freundinnen meiner Enkelin?"

„Wie alt ist ihre Enkelin?", fragte Amy

„Sie dürfte ziemlich in deinem Alter sein, wenn sie diese Freundin sind, dann kommen sie hinein, sie erwartet dich bereits mit ihrer ganzen Familie auf dich."

_Dumbledore, hat doch gesagt, dass sie mich bereits erwarten würde, also müssten sie das sein, _dachte Amy.

„Komm ruhig hinein, ich werde dir nichts tun", forderte sie die alte Dame auf hinein zu kommen und nahm ihr den Käfig ab, Vortum war von ihren Schultern geflogen, als sie das Haus betreten hatte. Aber von Albus, wusste sie, dass die Eule immer wieder zurückkommen würde. Schweigend folgte Amy ihr. Die alte Frau führte sie durch einen spärlich beleuchteten Gang, der durch silbern leuchtende Fackeln nur spärlich beleuchtet wurde, _komisch_, dachte Amy, _wer hat heutzutage schon Fackeln in seinem Haus, wir haben doch schon längst Strom!_ in ein ebenso dunkles Wohnzimmer. An den Wänden, hingen grüne altmodische Wandteppiche mit einer Schlange darauf abgezeichnet. Ein großer Kamin prangt an in der Mitte der Wand, um den einige ebenso grünen Sessel standen herum. In einem davon, saß eine junge Frau. Sie hatte langes braunes Haar. Ihr Gesicht sah noch sehr jung und hübsch aus, sie hatte dichte Wimpern und graue Augen. Sie war erst um die 30. Sie musterte Amy etwas argwöhnisch und lächelte Amy siegessicher an. Doch warum, wusste Amy nicht. Neben ihr, saß ein Mann, der einen Arm um die Frau geschlungen hatte. Er hatte hellbraunes Haar kurzes Haar. Sein Gesicht, hatte er zu einem unheimlichem Lächeln verzogen und man kannte ihn an, dass er nicht sehr oft lächelte. Doch diese Tochter, von der die alte Hexe gesprochen hatte, konnte sie nirgendwo sehen.

„Setzt dich doch meine liebe, meine Tochter wird jeden Augenblick hier sein. Sie freut sich schon irrsinnig dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie jeden Moment kommen wird", fing der Mann an. „Ich gehe rauf und hole sie", hörte Amy die Frau zum Mann zu sagen. Ein Nicken war seine einzige Antwort.

Als sich die Frau aus dem Raum entfernte, hatte Amy einen Moment das Gefühl, dass sie etwas anders aussah. Nichts gravierendes, doch es sah so aus, als ob sich ihr bewegt hätte und sie hatte etwas helleren Haaransatz. Zuerst, dachte sich Amy, dass die Frau auch eine Metamorphose war, doch Dumbledore, da war sich Amy sicher, hatte gesagt, dass die Eltern nicht magisch waren.

„Du hast dich immer noch nicht gesetzt", riss der Mann sie aus den Gedanken. „Ich stehe lieber, danke", log Amy schnell. Sie war eigentlich ziemlich erschöpft vom ganzen einkaufen, doch da sie einfach das Gefühl, dass sie sich nicht hinsetzten sollte ließ sie es lieber bleiben.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du dich setzten sollst", der Mann wurde etwas ärgerlich. „Und ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass ich lieber stehe", gab Amy trotzig zurück.

„DU KLEINE…", fing dar Mann an und wollte sie beschimpfen, doch er besann sich eines Besseren und meinte nur: „Du kannst natürlich stehen bleiben und wenn du dich hinsetzten willst, dann kannst du dies ebenfalls tun. Ich bin Jason Carter, du kannst mich Jason nennen. Meine Frau kannst du Nancy nennen und mein Soh… ich meine, meine Tochter, die du bereits kennst, heißt, wie du weißt, Lisa." Amy sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, _war er sich vorher nicht sicher ob er einen Sohn oder eine Tochter hat? Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Woher, sollte ich wissen, wie seine Tochter heißt? Ich kenne sie ja gar nicht! Irgendetwas, stimmt hier nicht,_ dachte Amy bei sich. Beim letzten war sie sich ziemlich sicher, wer sonst, würde wütend werden, wenn man sich weigert sich zu setzten.

„Und wie lautet dein Name, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte er uninteressiert, als ob er ihn schon längst kennen würde.

„Amy", antwortete sie nach einer Weile. „Amy… und weiter?", fragte er, doch dieses Mal, wirkte er wirklich interessiert. Sie war nun überzeugt, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, wenn Dumbledore sie gefragt hätte, hätte er sicher ihren Namen erwähnt. „Amy… Amy Parker", das war der erste Familiennamen der Amy einfiel. Etwas enttäuscht, leis der Mann seinen Kopf hangen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Lisa?", wollte Amy nun wissen. „Es wird Zeit, dass du schlafen gehst, es ist schon spät und du hattest einen Anstrengenden Tag hinter dir", versuchte Jason, wenn er wirklich so hieß, dass Thema zu wechseln. Doch seine Worte ignorierend fuhr Amy fort: „Ich dachte Eure Frau, würde sie holen?" „Du kannst mich ruhig duzen. Vielleicht, ist Lisa schon eingeschlafen. Du solltest hinauf zu ihr gehen", meinte er und schob sie die Stiege hinauf. Amy hatte dieses komische Gefühl im Bauch, dass immer auftauchte, wenn sie Schwierigkeiten bekam.

Er brachte sie in ein Zimmer, mit schwerer Eisentür, wie man sie sonst von Gefängnissen kannte. Das Zimmer war winzig es lag nur eine Matratze auf dem Boden, sie war nicht gerade viel Besseres gewohnt, doch sie hatte sich gedacht, dass sie sich ein Zimmer mit Lisa teilen würde. Deshalb drehte sie sich um und wollte Jason fragen, doch er war weg.

Erschrocken lief sie zur großen Eisentür, und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Doch sie war abgeschlossen. Verzweifelt zerrte sie an dem Tür Knauf, doch statt die Tür zu öffnen, verschwand er, gerade als Amy mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht daran zerrte. Dadurch viel sie krachend zu Boden und lag für ein paar Minuten einfach auf dem Boden. Sie war zwar bei vollem Bewusstsein, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie machen sollte und blieb deshalb reglos auf dem Boden liegen.

_Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es gab ja ein paar Hinweise. Das nächste Mal, falls es überhaupt eines gibt, muss ich vorsichtiger sein!Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? Wenn ich nur wüsste wie ich die Tür beim Waisenhaus gesprengt habe! Doch vermutlich, würde das nicht einmal helfen, da diese Tür um einiges Stabiler war, _dachte sie verzweifelt.

_Muss das immer mir passieren? Warum, kann ich nicht auch so ein Leben führen, wie alle andern auch? Aber nein, ich muss ja unbedingt diesen Mann folgen! Wie konnte ich so dumm sein? Es war doch offensichtlich, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, wenn er nicht einmal weiß, ob er einen Sohn oder eine Tochter hat! Wie soll ich hier nur wieder lebend hinauskommen? Oder eigentlich eine viel wichtigere Frage, warum halten die mich überhaupt gefangen? Ich bin ja nur ein Waisenkind! Naja ich bin auch eine Hexe, aber das sind doch viele! Aber Schuld hat doch dieser Dumbledore, wenn er mir gesagt hätte, in welches Haus ich hätte gehen müssen, dann wäre das auch nie passiert!_

Ganz ihren Gedanken versunken, bemerkte nicht, wie plötzlich jemand im Zimmer stand. Eine groß gewachsene Person. Amy die sich noch immer auf dem Boden befand, sah interessiert zu ihm hoch. Er hatte einen Langen schwarzem Umhang an, der bis zum Boden reichte. Sein Gesicht verbarg sie zum Teil unter der Kapuze dieses Umhangs der andere Teil, den man gesehen hätte, war mit einer weißen Maske verdeckt, so das Amy obwohl sie unten auf dem Boden lag und zu dieser Gestalt aufblicken musste, sie dessen Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.

Plötzlich erschien neben dieser Person, eine andere etwas kleinere Gestalt Amy schoss nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: _Appariren? Aber, dann sind das Zauberer oder Hexen! Und die können zaubern!_ Die zweite Person hatte genau den gleichen schwarzen, bodenlangen Umhang an und trug dieselbe weiße Maske. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um und fragte dann mit verzerrter Stimme, das wie Amy vermutete die Maske bewirkte: „Wo ist das Mädchen jetzt? Ich hatte gedacht, dass sie hier ist!"

„Sie ist auch hier, ich hab sie ja erst vor einer halben Stunde hinaufgebracht!"

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass sie es ist?"

„Ja, absolut! Ich wusste es schon als sie ins Wohnzimmer ging! Sie sieht ihrer Mutter unglaublich ähnlich! Wenn du sie gesehen hättest bevor…"

„Shhh… sie darf nichts über uns wissen, das einzige, dass wir wissen müssen, ist wo ihr Bruder ist!" unterbrach einer den anderen.

_Meinem Was? Ich habe doch keinen Bruder! Davon hätte mir Dumbledore doch erzählt, er kannte ja schließlich meine Eltern! Die müssen mich verwechselt haben!_

„Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte die kleinere Person und trat einen Schritt nach vorne, dabei stieg sie auf Amy's Arm die darauf nicht gefasst war und los schrie.

„Ich glaube, du hast sie gefunden", scherzte eine der beiden.

Derjenige, der auf Amy getreten war, nahm sie am Kragen und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Die Fingernägel stachen in Amy's Hals, so, dass sie zu bluten begann.

Der größere von ihnen fragte Amy: „Wo ist dein Bruder?"

„Von wem reden Sie? Ich habe keinen Bruder!", sprach Amy ihren Gedanken aus. Sie machte sich keine großen Gedanken, was sie sagte, da es sowieso nicht schlechter werden konnte, dachte sie zumindest.

„Von wem wir reden? Von deinem Bruder! Den du sehr wohl hast! Ich möchte nur wissen, wo er ist. Dann lassen wir dich wieder laufen!", meinte dieses Mal der kleinere.

„Wenn die Information richtig ist und wir deinen Bruder haben, dann lassen wir dich laufen", stellte der größere richtig.

„Ich habe keinen Bruder! Ich weiß nicht von was ihr da redet!", warf Amy mutig ein, „und wenn ich einen Bruder hätte, würde ich ihn nicht an euch verraten!"

Der Griff um Amy's kehle verengte sich und Amy konnte nur schwer etwas Luft erringen.

„Natürlich, das habe ich mir schon erwarte. Die Liebe zu deinen mit Menschen… wie kann man so dumm sein? Wir hätten dich laufen lassen ohne dir ein Haar zu krümmen, wenn du uns das Versteck deines Bruders verraten hättest. Aber du bevorzugst es für deine Freunde oder Familie zu sterben… Ist ja irgendwie schade um dich, du bist Reinblut und wärst noch dazu ziemlich klug, soviel ich weiß bist wärst du sogar ziemlich mächtig, schade, dass du nur nie dazu kommen wirst deine Fähigkeiten in Zauberrei zu verbessern… noch dazu bist du ziemlich hübsch, du wärst eine ausgezeichnete Frau, für meinen Sohn, nur Schade, dass du nicht weißt, wann du still sein solltest. Du hättest es sehr gut bei uns! Kämpfe in unseren Reihen!", meinte der größere etwas nachdenklich, „achja, könntest du den Griff etwas lockerer lassen, als Tote bringt sie uns auch nichts mehr."

Widerwillig ließ der Kleine den Griff lockerer.

Als Amy etwas Luft geschnappt hatte, antwortete sie: „Lieber würde ich sterben als mich euch an zuschließen. Ich kenne euch zwar kaum, doch wer ein Kind in einen Hinterhalt lockt, nur um ihr Informationen von ihrem nicht vorhandenen Bruder zu entlocken, klingt meiner Meinung nach nicht besonders verlockend! Wenn sich jemand an eurer Seite schließt, nur um nicht getötet zu werden ist das meiner Meinung nach einfach erbärmlich! Aber warum sag ich dir das? Du verstehst ja sicher nichts von Ehre, wenn du so etwas machst!"

Der größerer Zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Amy und murmelte etwas, dass Amy nicht verstehen konnte.

Keine Sekunde später zuckte Amy zusammen, da ein stechender Schmerz ihren ganzen Körper durchjagte und ihr die Luft absperrte. Dieser Schmerz, war mit keinem der anderen, den sie je erlitten muss vergleichbar, er war hundertmal so schmerzhaft und man hatte das Gefühl als ob er dich von innen auffressen würde. Plötzlich hörte der Schmerz auf.

„Und weißt du jetzt, wer dein Bruder ist und wo er sich versteckt hat?" höhnte jemand und fing an grausames zu Lachen, „oder müssen wir dir noch nachhelfen?"

„Ich… habe… habe kei…", konnte Amy noch hinaus bringen, doch schon wieder durchfuhr dieser höllische Schmerz ihre Glieder und alles um sie, wurde schwarz…

**Weiter geht es nächsten Samstag ;)**


	6. Die Carters II:

**Die Carters Teil II:**

Als Amy ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie alles nur ganz verschwommen. Sie hörte zwar irgendwelche Stimmen, konnte jedoch sich jedoch nicht zusammen reimen, was sie bedeuten sollten.

Sie lag auf einem dunklen dreckigen Boden neben einer hohen und ebenso dunklen Wand. Der Raum wurde nur von 2 Silber leuchtenden Fackeln erhellt.

Langsam, ganz langsam, konnte sie mit ihren Augen schwache schwarze Umrisse erkennen. Es waren 2 große Hagere Gestalten im gleichen Raum wie Amy. Sie unterhielten sich hektisch mit einander. Erst jetzt konnte Amy ihre Worte verstehen:

„Das war einfach zu viel! Tot bringt sie uns nichts!"

„Was kann ich dafür, dass sie uns nicht sagen wollte, wo ihr Bruder ist?", protestierte der andere.

„Was weiß ich. Aber deshalb musst du sie nicht sofort foltern! So viel ich mitbekommen habe, ist sie nicht gerade leicht zu brechen. Ist sie schon aufgestande…"

Plötzlich, war Amy alles klar. Sie wusste, was mit ihr geschehen war und hatte nun auch eine Ahnung, woher ihre Schmerzen kamen.

„Wenn sie frisch aufgestanden sind, kann man sie am besten ausfragen, weil sie noch nicht wissen was los ist", redete er weiter.

„Dafür seid ihr aber schon zu spät dran", warf Amy ein, die sich damit abgefunden hatte, dass sie hier nicht mehr lebend hinaus kommen würde.

Baff drehten sich beide zu ihr.

„So, dass hast du davon, nun hast du sie aufgeweckt und wir können sie nicht mehr ausfragen!", meinte der eine und sah den anderen vorwurfsvoll an.

„Jetzt machst du mir vorwürfe?", fragte der Angesprochene.

Sie stritten noch einen Weile weiter, doch Amy sah sich im Zimmer um und versuchte irgendwo einen Fluchtweg zu finden, doch in dem halb dunklen Raum in dem sie war, konnte sie fast nichts erkennen.

Einzig allein eine große schwere Eisentür schien hinaus zu führen.

Doch die ließ sich, wie Amy schon die Erfahrung gemacht hatte, nicht öffnen.

Als sie alles ganz genau mit den Augen überprüft hatte… naja so genau wie es im Dunkeln ging, beobachtete sie die zwei beim Streiten.

Amy fand, dass sie ziemlich lustig und nett aussahen, ja sie wären ihr fast sympathisch gewesen, wenn sie Amy nicht gefangen gehalten hätten.

Nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit, waren sich die zwei Gestalten endlich einig und hörten auf zu streiten.

Beide gingen nun auf Amy zu und bauten sich vor ihr auf.

Nun da sie so vor ihr standen, sahen sie nicht im Geringsten mehr lustig, nett oder gar sympathisch aus. Eher groß, stark und Angst einflößend.

Sie kamen immer näher zu Amy. Der eine streckte seine Hand aus, um sie am Kragen zu packen und der andere machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen.

Doch, was sie sagen wollte sollte Amy nie erfahren, denn aus dem nichts, tauchte hörte man ein leises plopp und Nebel stieg auf. Alle starrten auf den Nebel. Erst als sich der Nebel gelegt hatte, kam eine schwarze Gestalt hervor. Sie hob die Hand und deutete den zweien, dass sie mitkommen sollten.

Ohne zu zögern, gingen sie auf die Gestalt zu. Als sei die Hände auf die Schulter des schwarzen etwas legten, verschwanden mit einem ebenso leisen Plopp.

_Wenn ich doch apperriern könnte,könnte ich einfach verschwinden und keiner würde es merken, _warf sich Amy vor, _das erste, dass ich mache, sollte ich hier je wieder lebendig hinaus kommen, wäre, dass ich lerne zu apperieren._ Dass nahm sich Amy fest vor.

Schon seit sie auf war, überlegte sie, wie sie hier hinaus kommen könnte. Doch die Stunden verstrichen und sie hatte immer noch keine Idee.

Sie hatte seit der Winkelgasse schon nichts mehr zu essen gehabt. Nun, dabei war sich Amy sicher, waren mindestens 2 Tage vergangen, in denen sie einfach nur in diesem Raum saß und nichts tat.

Seid dieser zwei Gestalten, war niemand mehr hier gewesen und Amy bekam immer mehr Hunger. Vom Waisenhaus, war sie es gewohnt nicht viel zu essen zu bekommen. Doch zwei Tage gehungert hatte bis jetzt noch nicht. Naja, wenn man genau überlegte, hatte sie schon mehr als 4 Tage auf einmal nichts zu essen bekommen. Zumindest offiziell. Wie oft sie in diesen Tagen in die Küche geschlichen ist, wusste sie nicht mehr.

Die Sekunden vergingen schleichend. Amy hatte ihr ganzes Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie hat nicht einmal gewusst, ob es morgen oder Abend war, sie hatte ebenfalls nicht den geringsten Schimmer wie lange sie schon hier gefangen war, sie wusste nur, dass es mehr wie 2 Tage sein mussten.

Anfangs glaubte sie, Dumbledore oder sonst wer, würde sie befreien. Doch diese Hoffnung, hatte sie schon Aufgegeben.

Als sie wieder einmal schon seit stunden einfach nur im Raum saß und nachdachte, erschien wieder einer dieser Leute ihm schwarzem Umhang mi einem leisen plopp.

Dieses Mal, war es eine eher kleinere wirkende Person, doch da Amy schon mehrere Tage in diesem dunklen Zimmer war, konnte sie ihren Augen nicht mehr trauen.

Die schwarze Gestalt kam näher. Amy brach der Schweiß aus. Sie hatte noch immer Schmerzen vom ersten Abend, so, dass sie sich kaum bewegen konnte.

Der Fremde kam immer näher. Amy konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Verzweiflung stieg in ihr auf. Sie wusste, dass es kein Entkommen gab.

Noch einmal solche Schmerzen würde sie nicht aushalten. Das wäre einfach zu viel für ihren Körper.

Die Gestalt beugte sich zu Amy hinunter… Amy hielt die Luft an und starrte diese Person ängstlich und hasserfüllt an.

Durch die Maske konnte Amy freudig funkelten Augen erkennen, die es nur so dazu Lüste Amy mit diesem schrecklichen Fluch zu belegen.

Die Wut in Amy stieg immer mehr.

Als die Gestalt ihren Zauberstab hob und auf Amy zielte, fing Amy an zu lachen. Es war kein erfreutes Lachen, es war so ein Lachen, dass immer zu hören war, wenn Amy verzweifelt war und sich nicht mehr zu helfen wusste.

Die komische Gestallt hielt für einen Moment inne und sah sie verwirrt an, doch fast sich sofort wieder.

Er richtete den Zauberstab erneut auf Amy. Er sprach den Fluch aus. Er traf Amy mitten in die Brust. Vom Fluch getroffen, wurde Amy zurück geschleudert und blieb neben der Wand am Boden liegen.

Schmerz durchflutete ihren Körper. Schmerz der nicht zu beschreiben war. Die alten Wunden, die man von außen zwar nicht sehen, aber spüren konnte, platzen auf. Dieses Mal, spürte sie die Schmerzen sogar noch heftiger, als das letzte Mal.

Als das schwarze etwas, seinen Zauberstab von Amy nahm, ließen die Schmerzen sofort los. Man spürte sie zwar im Moment nicht, doch nach einiger Zeit kommen sie wieder und sind genauso schlimm wie das erste Mal.

Die Gestalt, sah Amy in die Augen und fragte mit bitter bösen verzerrter Stimme: „Wo ist dein Bruder? Ich weiß das du es weißt!"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, von wem Sie ihr die ganze Zeit reden! Ich habe keinen Bruder! Ich bin im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen! Ich habe keine Familie keine Geschwister, ich habe nicht!", die Wut stieg Amy immer höher.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm!", schrie der andere und kam auf Amy zu.

„FASS MICH NICHT AN!", schrei Amy außer sich, „ICH WILL NIE VON JEMANDEN WIE DIR BERÜHRT WERDEN! SO EINEM ABSCHAUM WIE DIR!" Amy kochte vor Wut über. Als sie noch etwas sagen wollte, explodierte auf einmal der ganze Raum. Durch den Druck, kam es Amy so vor, als ob ihre Ohren platzten würden. Überall lagen nur mehr Trümmer und alles war mit Rauch bedeckt, so dass man nicht viel sehen konnte.

Amy, konnte nur erkennen, dass die schwarze Gestalt zu Boden geworfen wurde. Sich selbst, hatte Amy vom Instinkt her wieder auf den Boden gelegt.

Diese Explosion war viel stärker wie die, beim Waisenhaus.

Amy hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und sprang auf, der Mann lag noch immer auf dem Bode. Sie kämpfte sich bis zur ehemaligen Tür durch. Zumindest, dachte sie, dass die Tür hier gewesen war. Doch als Amy die Wände abtastete, konnte sie nur Wände spüren. Es gab zwar eine Explosion, doch die Tür wurde nicht gesprengt, sondern war einfach nur verschwunden und ließ eine völlig intakte Wand zurück.

Amy wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Sie war sich sicher, dass gleich noch mehr von diesen komischen Kapuzen Gestalten kommen würden. Da die Explosion ziemlich laut war.

Das erste was ihr in den Sinn kam, setzte sie sofort in die Tat um.

Sie suchte nach der schwarzen Gestalt, als sie sie bewusstlos am Boden liegen sah oder eher spürte, merkte sie, dass die Person bewusstlos war. Amy zog ihr schnell den Umhang aus und sich an. Danach nahm sie ihm die Maske ab und setzte sie selbst auf. Jetzt fehlte ihr nur noch eine Kleinigkeit. Sie war sicher um 3 Köpfe kleiner wie der Mann.

Da kam ihr die Erinnerung:

_Dumbledore saß neben ihr und sagte: „Du bist ein Metaphormagus. Du kannst dich in alles verwandeln, in alles was du willst. Du brauchst nur…"_

Doch ihr fiel nicht ein was sie tun musste. Als sie ein leises „Plop" hörte, hätte man ihr die Angst vom Gesicht ablesen können. Doch sie trug ja die Maske.

_Du musst dich nur stark darauf konzentrieren, wie du aussehen möchtest, _schoss es Amy durch den Kopf.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und konnte sich ganz deutlich vor sich sehen. Sie hatte den schwarzen Umhang und die Maske an.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, hätte man sie mit einen der anderen Gestalten verwechseln können, die im Raum waren. Einer von ihnen, hatte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes den Rauch verschwinden lassen. So, dass sie nun freie Sicht auf das Zimmer hatten.

Es waren um die 10 Männer in den Schwarzen Roben, die alle Amy anstarrten. Bis einer von ihnen das Wort ergriff: „Was ist denn hier passiert? Und wo ist das Mädchen?!"

Zögernd antwortete Amy: „Ich… ich… ich weiß nicht… ich kann mich nur an eine Explosion erinnern und dann, bin ich ohnmächtig geworden. Das Mädchen habe ich nicht gesehen."

Amy's Stimme hörte sich durch die Maske gleich wie die des echten Mannes an. Sie trat aus der Nische, in der, der Mann ganz zufällig lag. Wäre er auf dem Boden gelegen, hätten sie schon längst erkennt, dass sie ein Betrüger war.

„Wenn das so ist, komm, wir gehen. Du Zitterst ja am ganzen Körper. Ich glaube, du solltest in dein Zimmer", meinte der eine wieder und streckte Amy die Hand aus.

Als Amy seine Hand nehmen wollte, trat sie einen Schritt zu ihm nach vor und hinter ihr sah man den bewusstlosen Mann liegen.

Das einen von ihnen auffiel, da er anfing zu schreien: „Sie ist das Mädchen, sie ist eine Betrügerin, sie hat ihn k.o. geschlagen und sich den Umhang umgehängt! Fangt sie! LASST SIE NICHT ENTKOMMEN!"

Alle stürmten auf Amy zu. Sie schloss Angstvoll die Augen und versuchte mit ihren Händen ihr Gesicht zu schützen. Nun wusste sie, dass sie verloren hatte.

Doch niemand von ihnen, erreichte sie, da es hell blitzte und die Wand, wo früher einmal die Eisentür gewesen war, sprang in tausenden Stücken.

Alles war komplett voll Rauch, so, dass Amy nichts sehen konnte.

Plötzlich wurde sie von unsichtbaren Fesseln gefesselt und wurde von ihnen unsanft in eine Ecke befördert. Dort, wo alle anderen auch saßen oder lagen.

Als sie in die Ecke geschleudert wurde, stoß sie mit den Kopf an einer Ecke an und völlige Schwärze machte sich über Amy breit…

Aber nur für kurze Zeit. Keine Minute später wachte sie bereits wieder auf.

Sie sah zwar alles noch ganz verschwommen, doch sie erkannte, dass sich irgendjemand sich ihr zu wand.

Es war ein Mann mit weißen langen Haaren und einem ebenso langen Bart. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn irgendwoher kannte.

Doch in dem Moment, konnte ihr Gehirn die Informationen nicht verarbeiten.

Er bückte sich zu ihr hinunter und sah sie mit seinen durchdringenden blauen Augen durch seine halbmondförmige Brille an.

Amy, die noch immer nicht ganz bei sich war, merkte nicht, dass er sie mit ihrer Verkleidung nicht erkennen würde.

Er sah ihr in die Augen, als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen könnte und fragte: „Wo ist das kleine Mädchen, dass ihr entführt habt? Wo habt ihr sie hingebracht?"

Er sprach mit leisem aber mit gefährlichem und drohendem Ton.

Amy sah ihn an. Sie hatte jedes einzelne Wort gehört, doch sie verstand den Sinn nicht. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

Da klärte sich plötzlich ihr Verstand.

_Dambledore. Er ist gekommen um mich zu befreien_, war das einzige, an das sie denken konnte.

„Hallo! Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt. Und ich erwarte von dir, dass du mir eine Antwort gibst. Oder kannst du etwa nicht reden?", fragte er etwas verärgert.

Amy wollte ihm antworten. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie es ist. Dass sie sich verkleidet hat. Dass sie sie entführt haben, nur um sie nach einen Bruder aus zu fragen, von dem sie nichts wusste.

Sie wollte wissen, ob sie wirklich einen Bruder hatte, sie wollte so viel wissen. Doch sie brachte aus ihrem Mund keine Worte.

Sie war nicht einmal Herr ihrer Hände, dass sie ihre Maske abnehmen konnte und somit ihr Gesicht zeigen konnte. Doch ihre Hände konnte sie nicht gebrauchen, was allerdings an den Fesseln lag.

Dumbledore sah sie noch einmal überprüfend an, dann holte er seinen Zauberstab hinaus.

Amy stellte sich auf quälende Schmerzen ein. Doch es kam nichts.

Ehrleichter atmete die angehaltene Luft aus, erst dort fiel ihr auf, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Nun", fing Dumbledore wieder an, „Könntest du mir jetzt sagen, wo sie ist?"

„Ich bin es, ich habe mich mit diesem Umhang getarnt! Was soll das heißen, sie wollen meinen Bruder haben? Warum, haben sie mich entführt? Wie konnten sie mir solche Schmerzen hinzufügen?", die Fragen kullerten nur so aus ihr hinaus. Erst am Schluss hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie wieder laut reden konnte und fügte ein: „Wie haben sie das gemacht?" hinzu.

„Wenn du wirklich das Mädchen bist, nach dem ich suche, dann sag mir, wie du mit vollem Namen heißt!", fragte Dumbledore, während er mit seinem Zauberstab eine Kuppel um sie baute. Der dazu diente, dass man von außen nichts hören und sehen konnte.

„Amy… ich weiß meinen Familiennamen nicht… woher soll ich das wissen?", antwortete Amy, die zum Schluss etwas lauter wurde.

Dumbledore, nahm ihr die die Maske ab und löste die Seile. Amy zog auch noch den Umhang aus und stand nun mit ihrem alten Klamotten vor ihm.

Zuerst zögerte Dumbledore und stand unschlüssig neben ihr, dann umarmte er sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich habe mir schon solche Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte schon, dass ich zu spät gekommen wäre."

**Das war`s für heute!**

**Sagt mir, ob die Geschichte euch gefällt oder nicht :)**

**Bis nächsten Samstag :D**


	7. Neues Zuhause

**Neues Zuhause:**

Er nahm Amy an der Hand und löste das Schutzschild, damit sie hinausgehen konnten.

Dumbledore nahm ihr Hand und führte sie durch das zerstörte Zimmer in den schwarzen Gang, der noch immer nur so von Rauch und Nebel qualmte. Im Nebel blitzten immer wieder komisch Lichter in grün, rot weiß und noch andere.

Auf dem Weg durch die Gänge, hatte Dumbledore sie an die Hand genommen und wenn einer dieser Lichtstreifen auf Amy zusteuerte, drückte oder schubste sie weg oder er nahm seinen Zauberstab und wehrte die Lichter ab.

Amy machte Dumbledore den Vorschlag, dass sie apperieren könnte. Doch er tat es mit eine kurzen geschüttelten Kopf ab und ging nicht weiter auf sie ein.

Als sie in das große Wohnzimmer kamen, bemerkte Amy einer dieser komischen Gestalten in den Umhängen, er versuchte den Nebel zu teilen und schaffte es mit einer heftigen Handbewegung.

Der Nebel verschwand in einigen Sekunden. Der ganze Wohnraum war vollkommen zerstört. Die schönen Sessel lagen in kleinen Stücken zersprengt am Boden verteil. Überall sah man Brandspuren und defekte Dinge.

Im großen grünen Wandteppich mit der Schlange darauf, prangte ein riesiges Loch.

Im ganzen Wohnzimmer waren kämpfende Paare verteilt, die sich mit Blitzen bekriegten.

Es kämpften immer eine Person mit diesen schwarzen Umhängen und eine mit ganz normaler Kleidung. Amy sah ihnen gespannt zu.

Ein dunkel Häutiger Mann kämpfte mit vier oder 5 Gegnern gleichzeitig. Er zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf einen von seinen Gegner, ein roter Blitz kam heraus und traf den Gegner mitten ins Herz. Er wurde heftig zurück geschleudert und krachte gegen eine andere Person mit schwarzem Umhang, der mit einem kleineren wirkenden Mann mit einer langen Narbe quer über sein Gesicht gezogen kämpfte, zog er mit sich zu Boden.

Amy hätte dieses Schauspiel noch ewig zuschauen können.

Doch Dumbledore zog sie mit sich weiter.

Als sie schon vor der Eingangstür waren, kreuzte ihnen mindestens ein duzend dieser schwarzen Gestalten den Weg.

Sie liefen den Gang entlang, doch als sie Dumbledore sahen, blieben sie abrupt stehen und zogen ihren Zauberstab.

Dumbledore tat es ihnen gleich, und baute sich schützend vor Amy auf. Er schob sie hinter seinen Rücken, damit sie niemand sehen konnte und fing an seine Gegner mit bunten Blitzen zu bewerfen.

Seine Gegner wehrten alle Sprüche ab und sandten andere zurück. Dumbledore errichtete ein unsichtbares Schutzschild um sie, so, dass keiner der Blitze sie treffen konnte.

Als er noch eine Partie Blitze aussandte und sein Gegner damit zu tun hatten, deutete er Amy, dass sie sich verstecken solle.

Amy reagierte sofort und schlüpfte hinter den ersten Kasten, den sie sah.

Hinter dem Kasten, konnte sie von der Seite hinaus gucken ohne das sie jemand sehne konnte.

Dumbledore kämpfte mit acht dieser Gestalten. Zwei oder Drei von den anfangs zehn lagen bereits am Boden. Sie rührten sich nicht und hatten ein weißes Gesicht. Zuerst dachte Amy, dass diese Menschen Tod wären, doch dann viel ihr ein, dass Dumbledore nie jemanden umbringen würde, oder doch?

Immer wieder, kamen Blitze auf Dumbledore zu geschossen, jedes Mal konnte er rechtzeitig ausweichen und sandte seine Blitze wieder zurück, ohne dass irgendetwas geschah.

Amy wandte sich einen anderen Kampf zu. Etwas weiter weg, kämpfte ein stämmiger Mann gegen eine Person in den schwarzen Umhängen. Die schwarze Gestalt schoss einen grünen Blitz auf den andern zu. Der Mann, konnte nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen und wurde vom Blitz getroffen. Sein Gesichte verblasste in Sekunden und er fiel leblos auf den Boden.

Amy schrie leise auf. Durch den ganzen Lärm, den die kämpfenden verursachten konnte man nichts von ihr hören.

Geschockt wandte sie sich zu Dumbledore um. Er kämpfte nun nur mehr mit sechs der komischen Gestalten.

Amy wandte ihren Kopf durch die Menge. Die eine schwarze Gestalt, die den einen Mann tötet, kam auf Dumbledore zu. Amy sprang auf und wollte auf ihn zustürmen, da fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja keine Chance hatte, da sie nicht im geringsten Zaubern konnte.

Die Gestalt zückte den Zauberstab und kam immer näher auf Dumbledore zu.

Amy fiel sofort auf, dass Dumbledore überhaupt keine Chance hatte ihn zusehen. Da er von hinten auf ihn zu geschlichen kam.

Kurzer Hand, war Amy schon vor dem Kasten gedrehten und beobachtete die Gestalt ganz genau.

Er zielte mit seinen Zauberstab auf Dumbledore. Das war zu viel für Amy.

Dumbledore war der erste Mensch, der ihr je geholfen hatte. Er hatte sie gerade eben erst aus diesem Zimmer-gefängnis geholt. Sie konnte nicht zusehen, wie jemand stirbt und schon gar nicht jemand, der ihr geholfen hatte.

Sie rannte aus ihrem Versteck hinaus, mitten in das Schlachtfeld. Sie kam der Gestalt immer näher, dass er sie ohne Probleme verhexen könnte, beachtete sie gar nicht.

Kurz bevor Amy die Gestalt erreichte, sprach er einen Zauberspruch aus. Sie konnte ihn jedoch nicht verstehen. Sein Zauberstab leuchtete grün, konnte aber keine grünen Blitz aussenden, da Amy die Gestalt erreicht hatte und ihn zu Boden warf.

Als sie auf die Person sprang, lief alles in Zeitlupe. Sie warf sich mit ihrem Ganzen Gewicht auf ihn und warf ihn durch den Überraschungseffekt auf den Boden, so, dass er den Zauber nicht ganz ausführen konnte.

Es gab einen lauten Knall als sie zu Boden fielen, alle drehten sich zu ihnen um und ließen ihre Momentane Tätigkeit ruhen.

Die Maske der Person, die Amy zu Boden geworfen hatte, war etwas verrutscht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte Amy seine Wasserstoffblonden Haare sehen. Doch er hatte die Maske so schnell gerichtet, dass sie sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie sie wirklich gesehen hatte.

Dumbledore ließ seine Gegner alleine stehen und eilte zu Amy. Auch ein paar der anderen, die gekämpft hatten, sammelten sich um Amy und machten eine großen Kreis um sie, dass sie sie beschützen konnten. Der Mann im schwarzen Umhang, schubste Amy von sich und stürmte davon. Einige der anwesenden mit dem normalen Gewand, versuchten ihn zu erwischen. Doch als er die Haustür öffnete und nach draußen trat, war er verschwunden.

Keiner der Männer in den schwarzen Umhängen bewegte sich mehr. Sie standen alle nur da und begafften Amy.

Die, die um Amy standen, teilten sich auf und fesselten die schwarzen Gestalten mit unsichtbaren Fesseln und setzten sie auf einem Haufen zusammen.

Als sie alle schwarzen Gestalten von den unterschiedlichsten Räumen bei einander hatten, traf eine neue Gruppe mit Zauberern ein, die alle Gefangenen abführten.

Dumbledore wollte schon sofort, nachdem der Blonde geflüchtet war, doch Amy weigerte sich, da sie den anderen helfen wollte.

Als Amy und Dumbledore endlich gehen konnten, war es schon spät in der Nacht.

Er brachte sie aus dem Haus hinaus und griff nach ihren Arm um mit ihr zu apperieren.

Doch Amy zog ihren Arm fort und sprach ihre Gedanken frei heraus: „Ich habe gedacht, dass das Haus in dem ich leben sollte in dieser Straße sein."

Dumbledore überlegt. Erst nach einiger Zeit, sah er sie mit seinem üblichen Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen, die hinter seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hervorstachen an und meinte: „Wie man es nimmt. Ich war vorher in der richtigen Häuserallee, doch nun, ist es die falsch.

Bevor Amy noch eine Fragen oder Antwort stellen konnt, hatte er ihren Oberarm genommen und apperierte mit ihr.

Amy schloss wie gewohnt die Augen und das komische Gefühl durch eine Röhre gezogen zu werden und so plötzlich wie das Gefühl gekommen ist, war es auch schon wieder weg.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie befand sich auf einer kleinen Gasse. Auf einem Straßenschild konnte man "Spinners End"

Die Straßen waren verdreckt und die Häuser unterschieden sich nicht gerade sehr voneinander. Alles war dreckig und grau. Etwas hinter den Häusern ragte eine große Fabrik hinaus, die sich im Mondlicht spiegelte.

Amy wunderte sich, warum Dumbledore sie in so eine herunter gekommene alte Stadt oder Dorf gebracht hatte.

Sie setzte gerade an eine Frage an, doch Dumbledore ignorierte es und zog sie mit sich.

Er führte sie die Gasse entlang. Ein Haus war mehr hinunter gekommen wie das andere. Die Gartenzäune waren rostig und zum Teil abgebrochen, die Wege waren mit abgedorrtem Gras überwachsen und die Luft roch nach Rauch. Es war bewölkt und es sah so aus, als ob es jeden Moment zu regnen anfangen würde.

Am Ende der Straße blieben sie vor dem letzten Haus stehen. Es sah noch etwas kleiner und dreckiger aus als alle anderen.

„So, da wären wir", meinte Dumbledore gut gelaunt.

„Könnten Sie vielleicht mit hinein kommen? Nicht das noch einmal so etwas passiert, wie das letzte Mal. Wo wir gerade dabei sind. Wie haben sie mich gefunden? Warum haben Sie so lange gebraucht? Wie lange war ich überhaupt weg? Warum haben die mich gefangen genommen? Wer waren die anderen Leute, die mir geholfen haben? Warum wollten sie etwas von einem Bruder erfahren? Ich habe doch keinen!", die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus ihr hinaus.

„Ich werde dir jede deiner Fragen zu ihrer Zeit beantworten. Doch von den meisten ist die Zeit noch nicht gekommen.", meinte er schmunzelnd, „Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass deine Eule zu mir gefunden hat. Und mir verraten hat, wo ich dich finden konnte. Alles Weitere wird dir Severes erklären und erzählen."

„Severes? Wer ist denn das?", Amy blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ach… dann habe ich dir vergessen zu sagen, dass du für den Rest deiner Sommerferien bei ihm verbringen wirst. Er wird dir schon alles erklären und jetzt, Abmarsch er wartet schon sehr lange auf dich", antwortete er.

„Können Sie nicht mitgehen? Nur bis ich hinein gegangen bin?", versuchte sie erneut.

Doch sie bekam keine Antwort, da er schon verschwunden war.

_Na toll, was wenn das wieder eine Falle ist? Aber dieses Mal, kann ich gar nicht das falsche Haus erwischen! Es ist ja wohl eindeutig, dass er dieses meinte! Wer ist wohl dieser Severes? Ich glaube, ich soll ihn nicht so warten lassen, wenn Dumbledore meint, dass er schon so lange wartet! Warum, lässt er mich hier alleine? Wenn das vorige Mal so viel schief gelaufen ist?_ Fragte sich Amy, da begann es zu Regnen und deshalb machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Eingang.

Sie öffnete die verrostete Gertentür mit einem lauten knirschen. _„Die gehörte unbedingt frisch geölt_, dachte sich Amy.

Der Weg zum Haus wurde vom Vollmond, der hoch am Himmel stand beschienen. Man konnte ihn trotzdem nicht gut erkennen, deshalb stieg Amy des Öfteren in das regennasse Gras. Es hatten sich auch einige Pfützen auf den Weg vom Regen gebildet.

Da Amy im Waisenhaus nie Schuhe bekommen hatte, da sie zu teuer waren und auch nur kurze Kleindung hatte, fror sie am ganzen Körper und zitterte augenmerklich.

Als sie vollkommen durchgefroren und durchnässt vor der Haustür ankam, klopfte sie schüchtern an.

In einen der oberen Fenster ging Licht an und sie hörte jemanden die Stiege hinunter kommen. Sie musste etwas warten bis ihr ein Mann die Tür öffnete.

Er hatte schwarzes fettiges Haar und ein müde wirkendes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren von Trauer und Kummer geprägt, doch als er auf Amy hinabsah, funkelten sie erfreut und auf seinem streng wirkendem Gesicht, stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln. Besorg beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und drückte sie ins Haus hinein.

Die Räume waren hoch und dunkel, da es schon tief in der Nacht war. Er führte sie in ein großes Wohnzimmer, sie blickte sich neugierig um, doch da es sehr dunkel war, konnte sie nicht viel erkennen.

Der Mann bot Amy einen Sessel an, auf den sie sich dankbar setzte. Er verschwand aus dem Zimmer und kam mit einer kuscheligen Decke und seinen Zauberstab in der Hand zurück.

Er trocknete Amy`s Kleider mit einem geschickten Schwung mit seinem Zauberstab. Dann deckte er Amy mit der Decke zu und ließ ein warmes Feuer mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes entflammen.

Durch das zusätzliche Licht, konnte Amy sich erstaunt im Zimmer umsehen.

Die ganzen Wände waren mit Bücherregalen bedeckt, die mit den verschiedensten Büchern vollgestopft waren. Auch am Boden stapelten sich einige Bücher. "Zaubertränke für den Alltag" stand auf.

„Wie ich sehe, gefällt es dir bei mir", kam eine etwas ölig aber freundlich klingende Stimme von dem Mann.

„Sind sie…", fing Amy an, wurde aber vom Mann unterbrochen: „Ja… das tut mir Leid, das ich mich nicht vorgestellt habe. Ich bin Severes Snape. Ich werde dein zukünftiger Professor sein, weil du aber ab jetzt bei mir wohnst, kannst du mich duzen."

„Äh… hallo Severes? Also ich… bin Amy", stotterte sie.

„Das weiß ich. Du siehst deiner Mutter so ähnlich, dass man sofort weiß, dass du ihre Tochter bist!", meinte er erfreut.

„Sie kennen meine Mutter auch? Könnten Sie so nett sein, dass sie mir sagen könnten, wer meine Eltern sind?", fragte Amy interessiert.

„Ja ich kenne deine Eltern. Deine Mutter ist mit mir in die gleiche Klasse gegangen", sagte er in seinen Gedanken verloren, „ebenso dein Vater." Fügte er hinzu und seine Mine verfinsterte sich merklich.

„Dann können sie mir sicherlich sagen, wie sie so waren, wie sie heißen, warum ich nichts von ihnen wusste und vor allem, warum sie gestorben sind?", die Fragen kullerten nur so aus ihr hinaus.

„Deine Mutter war die wunderschönste, talentierteste und netteste Hexe die ich je kannte. Warum du nichts von ihnen weißt, ist mir selbst ein Rätsel… Eines kann ich dir sagen, sie sind für dich gestorben, weil sie dich so sehr liebten… ich bin mir sicher, dass du einen riesen Hunger hast", wechselte er das Thema und holte ihr ein großes Tablett.

Es war gefüllt mit: Kürbissaft, frischen Brot, Croissant, Butter, Marmelade, einen Fleischaufstrich und noch viel mehr.

Dankbar, da sie fast am Verhungern war, aß sie so ziemlich alles auf.

Severes schaute ihr belustigt beim Essen zu. Als sie fertig war meinte er: „Und nun ab ins Bett es ist schon spät."

„Entschuldigung… Mr. Snape?", fragte die momentan rothaarige zaghaft, „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich schlafen soll."

Aus den Gedanken gerissen starrte Snape sie an: „Wie bitt… ach ja, folgen sie mir."

Er führte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer in einen Gang und dann die Treppe hinauf. Nur vereinzelt waren Fackeln, die die Dunkelheit durchbrachen.

Er blieb vor einer dunklen Holztür stehen und meinte: „Das ist dein Reich meine Liebe, bis zum Schulanfang." Er öffnete ihr die Tür.

Es war zwar ein kleiner Raum, doch um einiges größer als der, ihrer im Waisenhaus. Es gab ein kleines Fenster im Zimmer auf der etwas kleines dunkelrotes etwas saß. Durch die Dunkelheit hinweg, konnte sie aber nicht erkennen was es war.

Während Snape mit ein paar kurzen Handbewegungen das Bett für Amy richtete, kam sie etwas misstrauisch zu dem roten Etwas. Erst als wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war, erkannte sie ihn.

„Vortum!", rief sie erfreut und streichelte ihre Eule glücklich.

„Deine Eule ist ein sehr weises Tier, obwohl es noch sehr jung ist. Er hat uns verständlich gemacht, dass du ihn Gefahr bist und hat uns danach zu dir geführt", erzählte Severes, „Und nun, solltest du schlafen gehen. Es ist schon sehr spät und es war ein sehr anstrengender Tag für dich. Du solltest unbedingt ein wenig schlafen."

Amy wollte sofort gehorchen, da sie auch langsam die ganze Müdigkeit in sich aufsteigen spürte.

„Äh… Mr? Ich habe gar keinen Schlafanzug", meinte Amy verlegen.

Überrumpelt sah Snape sie an: „Dass schlaf heute mit deinen Kleidern und morgen gehen wir zwei einkaufen." Zwinkernd verließ er das Zimmer.

Gesättigt, müde und einfach nur froh aus diesem Haus zu sein, schlief sie nach kurzer Zeit bereits felsenfest.

**So das war es für heute ;)**

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen über kommis würde ich mich riesig freuen. **

**Bis zum nächstenmal :)**


	8. Sommerferien

**Sommerferien:**

„Aufstehen Amy, es wird Zeit, dass wir einkaufen gehen", weckte sie eine freundliche Stimme.

„Ich komme sofort Mrs…", fing Amy an. Es war so ein schöner Traum gewesen, mehr oder weniger, sie hatte geträumt, dass sie eine Hexe war, dass sie entführt und von Dumbledore wieder befreit wurde und dass sie jetzt bei einem freundlichen Mann namens Severes Snap wohnte. Doch jemand kitzelte sie, und weckte sie endgültig auf.

Nach Luft schnappend, wand sie sich in ihrem Bett.

„Ich bin's Severes", hörte sie die freundliche Stimme sagen, bevor Amy die Augen öffnete.

_Sev? Das heißt ich habe nicht geträumt? Ich muss nicht mehr im Waisenhaus wohnen und ich bin wirklich eine Hexe! _wurde es ihr bewusst. Schlagartig schlug sie ihre Augen auf. Die Sonne, die in ihr Zimmer schien, blendete, so dass Amy nur schwache Umrisse erkennen konnte. Erst nach tausende Male blinzeln, zumindest kam es ihr so vor, konnte sie endlich wieder scharf sehen.

„Morgen Amy, hast du Gut geschlafen?", fragte Severes.

„Ja, vorzüglich Sir."

„Lass dass Sir, Amy. Du kannst mich Sev nennen. Dann wollen wir frühstücken gehen und danach werden wir deine Kleidung einkaufen gehen. Wenn wir damit fertig sind, können wir dir dein Zimmer ein bisschen umgestalten, du willst doch nicht die nächsten 3 Wochen mit dieser dunklen Zimmerfarbe leben, ich dachte eher an rot und weiß oder eher hellere Farben."

Amy brachte kein Wort hinaus, sie konnte nur Stumm nicken, doch das genügte Snape.

„Ich geh dann einmal das Frühstück richten. Du kannst dich in der Zwischenzeit waschen", mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus ihrem Zimmer.

Die Rothaarige konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Stumm saß sie in ihrem Bett und dachte über Sev's Worte nach.

Als Vortum sich auf ihre Schulter niederlies und ihr zärtlich in den Finger biss. Schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken hoch.

Sie sprang aus dem Bett und ging in das Badezimmer neben an. Sie duschte sich, putzte ihre Zähne, mit einer Zahnbürste die in einem Becher auf dem Waschbecken auftauchte wenn sie ihn berührte.

Zum Schluss, stellte sie sich die größte Herausforderung, welche Haarfarbe und Frisur wollte sie heute haben? Sie entschied sich für Brustlanges, blondes Haar, das offen an ihr herabhing.

Mit ihrem Aussehen zufrieden, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Auf dem Weg verlief sie sich mehrfach und kam erst mit 15 Minutiger Verspätung in der Küche an.

Die Töpfe wuschen sich, das Brot schnitt sich, die verschiedenen Wurst Sorten legten sich auf ein Teller und flogen auf den Tisch. In einer Ecke saß Snape auf einen Sessel und las ein Buch.

Als Amy eintrat sah er zu ihr auf und lächelte sie an.

Sie blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen und sah sich staunend um. Von diesem Anblick, da war sich Amy sicher, würde sie nie genug bekommen.

„Auf was wartest du? Setzt dich", forderte er sie auf. Folgsam setzte sie sich auf einem Sessel neben Severes und starrte den nun voll bedeckten Tisch an.

Snape sah sie aufmerksam an, als er bemerkte, dass sie nichts in die Hand nahm, holte er unbemerkt seinen Zauberstab aus seinen Mantel und richtete ihn auf das Essen.

Da schwebte eine Tasse auf Amy zu, stellte sich vor ihr hin und lies sich von einer heran schwebenden Kanne mit Kakao füllen. Eine Scheibe flog auf Amy's Teller und schmierte sich zuerst Butter und dann Marmelade hinauf. Als das Brot fertig war, nahm Amy es in die Hand und aß es.

Er wartete, bis sie mit ihrem Brot fertig war und sich selbst noch ein Brot schmierte, bis er sich ein Brot nahm.

Als sie fertig gegessen und getrunken hatten, holte er ihr einen seiner großen, schwarzen Seidenen Mäntel. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes und einem Zauberspruch, den Amy nicht verstehen konnte wurde er von einem seltsamen Glitzern umhüllt, als man ihn wieder sehen konnte, war er um einiges kleine, so dass er Amy perfekt passt. Sie zog ihn an und verlies mit ihm das Haus. Als sie auf der Straße vor seinem Haus standen, nahm er ihre Hand und disapperierte mit ihr.

Amy überkam wieder einmal dieses Gefühl durch eine Röhre gekwetscht zu werden.

Als sie vor einem riesen großem Einkaufszentrum wieder auftauchten, wollte Amy sich am liebsten übergeben, doch das Gefühl verschwand ebenso schnell, wie es gekommen war.

Mit weit aufgerissenem Mund betrachtete Amy das Gebäude.

„Wenn du das Gebäude isst, können wir nichts mehr Einkaufen", meinte Severes gut gelaunt und ein Lächeln umzog sein Gesicht, erst viel später, würde Amy merken wie selten so ein Lächeln war.

Sie bummelten den ganzen Tag im Einkaufzentrum, gegen 2 Uhr Nachmittag aßen sie etwas zu Mittag.

„Sev?", fragte Amy schüchtern, „wer bezahlt den diese ganzen Sachen?"

„Ich meine Liebe, das ist mein Geburtstags Geschenk, ich weiß, das kommt etwas spät, aber immerhin irgendwann", schmunzelte er.

„Das alles?" fragte Amy erstaunt und beäugte die 3 großen Taschen die mit Schuhen, Hosen, Schuhe und allerhand anderen Dingen gefüllt waren. „Aber… das können sie doch nicht machen! Sie brauchen das Geld doch selbst! Ich kann es selbst bezahlen, mit dem gleichen Geld, mit dem ich meine Schulsachen gekauft habe!"

„Das ist schon Okay. Ich mache es gerne für dich, es gibt viel Wichtigeres als Geld! Das bin ich deiner Mutter schuldig", meinte er etwas traurig.

„Alle kennen meine Mutter und reden von ihr! Aber niemand will mir sagen, wie sie heißt, wie sie gestorben ist! Warum könnt ihr mir nicht irgendetwas sagen?", platzte es aus ihr hinaus.

Erschrocken blickte er sie an: „Es… es… es ist zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit."

„Die Sicherheit ist mir egal! Ich will wissen, wer meine Mutter ist!", schrie sie weiter.

„Shh. Shh. Beruhig dich doch. Uns sehen schon alle an", zischte Snape, „du wirst es zu geeignetem Zeitpunkt erfahren. Der Moment ist aber noch nicht gekommen und nun hör auf darüber Fragen zu stellen. Hast du alles?"

„Ja habe ich"

„Gut, dann können wir jetzt gehen."

Er nahm ihrer Hand und einen Augenblick später standen sie bereits vor seinem Haus. Ohne sie großartig zu beachten, ging er ins Haus und verschwand in einem Zimmer.

Amy hingegen ging in ihr Zimmer, schmiss alle Einkaufstaschen in eine Ecke und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Sir wollte ihn doch nicht beleidigen, sie wollte einfach nur wissen, warum sie ihre Mutter nicht kannte, aber so viele andere Leute schon.

Sie saß lange, in Gedanken versunken auf ihren Bett, sie bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Vortum auf ihren Schultern herumtänzelte und ihr in die Finger biss.

Die Sonne schien noch immer in ihr Zimmer.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Severes kam zum Vorschein. Vorsichtig betrat er ihr Zimmer und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett.

„Es tut mir Leid…", fing Amy an.

Wurde aber von Snape unterbrochen: „Nein, mir tut es Leid… ich hätte nicht über deine Mutter reden sollen, ich kann sie nur nicht vergessen, weil sie mir sehr viel bedeutet hat und noch immer… und du, du erinnerst mich so stark an sie. Du ähnelst ihr so sehr…"

„Es… ist schon Okay, ich muss mich wohl damit abfinden, dass ich nie etwas von meinen Eltern erfahren werde… es ist nur… ich finde es so unfair, warum darf ich es nicht wissen?", fragte sie schüchtern.

„Sag niemals nie! Irgendwann, wirst du die ganze Geschichte kennen und dann wirst du verstehen warum wir dir nichts gesagt haben", er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich.

Zuerst wollte sie sich von der Umarmung lösen, doch es war ein Angenehmes Gefühl, als ob, wenn sie fällt aufgefangen werden würde, als ob es jemanden geben würde, den sie blind vertrauen konnte.

„Vergiss nie, dass es jemanden auf der Welt gibt, der dich liebt. Vergiss es nie", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Er löste sich von der Umarmung, nickte ihr noch einmal Aufmunternd zu und ließ Amy alleine.

Sie stand auf, ging in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, legte sich wieder in ihr Bett, ließ sich von ihrem Bett hinunterfallen und lief wieder hin und her. Als sie an Vortums Käfig vorbei lief, fiel es ihr ein, dass sie ihn heute noch gar nicht gefüttert hatte. Sie schlich sich in die Küche, dieses Mal verlief sie sich nicht ein einziges Mal, holte etwas zu fressen und zu trinken und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer.

Als sie die Tür aufmachte, sprang ihr Vortum entgegen, sie stolperte und fiel auf den Boden. Es machte einen lauten Knall und das ganze Futter lag zerstreut auf dem Boden und wurde in Wasser getränkt.

Vortum war jedoch so hungrig, dass er alles vom Boden auffraß und das Wasser vom Boden leckte.

Sie blieb auf den Boden liegen und beobachtete den Vogel, zum Glück, hatte sie sich nicht verletzt.

Als Snape, der durch den Knall geweckt wurde mit seinem Morgenmantel in ihr Zimmer geeilt kam, lag Amy noch immer auf dem Boden, obwohl der Vogel schon fertig war.

Sie sah ihn an und er sah sie an, da fing sie an zu lachen. Snape im Morgenmantel war einfach zu komisch und vor allem, wenn sie vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Er stimmte ihn ihr Lachen ein, wenn auch etwas wiederwillig.

Amy fand, dass Snape viel schöner war, wenn er lachte. Alles dunkle und alle Schmerzen, die er mit Sicherheit erlitten hatte, entwichen seinem Gesicht und er sah viel jünger aus.

Snape half ihr auf, wünschte ihr Gute Nacht, erinnerte ihr, dass es bereits elf Uhr Abends und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Sie zog ihren neuen Schlafanzug an und legte sich ins Bett.

_Heute war doch ein wirklich schöner Tag_

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Tag strichen, oder eher zauberten sie ihr Zimmer weiß mit kleinen hell grünen Flächen, die Möbel sowie den Boden von einem dunklen Braun in ein viel helleres Braun und verwandelten die Fackeln in ihrem Zimmer in moderne Lampen.

Sie bekam auch einen weißen Schaffellteppich den sie vor ihrem Bett legte. Auch das ganze Badezimmer wurde von schwarz auf weiß, hellbraun oder hellgrün geändert.

Zu guter Letzt, ordneten sie Amys Kleider in einen kleinen Kasten, der von innen viel größer war ein.

Die nächsten Wochen lang, waren sie die meiste Zeit zuhause. Amy fand man die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek, wo sie verschiedenste Bücher las. Sie fand eine Menge Zaubersprüche in den Büchern, die sie aber nicht ausprobieren konnte, da Dumbledore ihren Zauberstab mitgenommen hatte. Unter den Büchern befanden sich auch einige über Hogwarts, die sie interresiert durchlas. Wenn sie nicht in der Bibliothek war, war sie entweder in der Küche, wenn sie aß in ihrem Zimmer, wenn sie schlief oder sich um Vortum kümmerte, der den ganzen Tag nicht von ihrer Seite wich oder sie war in einem Keller mit Sanpe, wo er ihr half leichte Zaubertränke zu brauen. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie eine ausgezeichnete Zaubertränke Brauerin wäre.

Irgendwann ist auch Dumbledore gekommen und hat all ihre Sachen hergebracht. Von dort an, übte sie auch mit Snape Verwandlung, wobei sie bemerkte, dass sie eine sehr Talentierte Hexe war, da ihr fast alles beim ersten Mal gelang.

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und Amy fühlte sich schon wie zu hause. Und Snape hatte die Vaterrolle übernommen, sie konnte sich ein anderes Leben nicht mehr vorstellen.

Eines Abends, als sie wie gewöhnlich in der Bibliothek saß und gerade „Die Geschichte Howgwarts" las, trat Snape ins Zimmer und setzte sich neben Amy.

Er wartete, bis sie ihr Buch weglegt und zu ihm Blickte, bevor er zu sprechen begann:

„Amy, weißt du überhaupt, welcher Tag heute ist?"

„Na klar, heute ist der 31. Augus… Morgen ist der erste September…", wurde es Amy mit einem Schlag klar, „morgen werde ich nach Hogwarts fahren."

„Genau, so ist es. Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass du von nun an mich mit Mrs. Snape anreden wirst und, dass du niemanden erzählen solltest, dass du deine Sommerferien bei mir verbracht hast, die denken sonst, das ich dich bevorzugen würde, dass kannst du doch verstehen oder?", fragte Snape.

„Ja klar, dass verstehe ich natürlich… ich habe hier, wie du sicher sehen konnest ein Buch über Hogwarts gelesen, ich las gerade etwas über die vier Häuser, als du hinein kamst. Könntest du mir kurz davon erzählen, dann brauch ich dieses Kapitel nicht mehr lesen und kann sofort meinen Koffer packen, damit ich morgen alles fertig habe", erklärte sie ihm.

„Natürlich. Also, es gibt vier Häuser: Griffindor mit einem Löwen als Symbol, Ravenclaw mit einem Adler, Huffelpuff mit einem Dachs und Slytherin mit einer Schlange.

Griffindor ist das Haus für die besonders Mutigen

Ravenclaw die besonders Klugen

Huffelpuff die besonders fleißigen und loyalen und

Slytherin die Listigen, die stolz auf ihre Zaubererabstammung sind.

Über die Gründer und die Hausfarben weißt du ja schon alles oder?"

„Ja, das habe ich schon gelesen"

„Gut, hast du sonst irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Ja, was passiert, wenn man in keines der Häuser passt?"

„Darum, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, das ist noch nie passiert und wird auch nie so sein. Wenn das alles ist, dann solltest du dein Zeugs zusammenpacken und schlafen gehen, morgen ist ein sehr ansträngender Tag."

Amy schwebten zwar noch unzählige Fragen durch den Kopf, doch sie war ganz seiner Meinung, sie hatte einen anstrengenden Tag vor ihr. Sie brauchte den Schlaf.

Oben in ihrem Zimmer, packte sie all ihre Sachen in einen großen braunen Koffer, den Snape ihr gegeben hatte.

Sie kontrollierte noch einige Male, ob sie auch alle Sachen beisammen hatte.

Bücher, Umhänge, Waage Teleskop, Zutaten für den Zaubertran…

Als sie sich sicher war, dass sie alles eingepackt hatte, säuberte sie Vortum's Käfig und füllte seine Vorräte, als alles fertig war, gab sie die Eule in den Käfig.

Bis sie sich in ihr Bett fallen lassen konnte, verging mehr wie eine Stunde.

Genau in dem Moment, indem sie sich umgezogen hatte und sich ins Bett legen wollte, kam Severes ins Zimmer.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mich eben angerufen", meinte Snape. (Amy wusste natürlich schon lange, dass man in der Zauberwelt über die Kamine Telefoniert) „Er meint, dass du dir zu deinem eigenen Schutz, damit dich niemand erkennen kann, ein etwas anderes Aussehen zulegen solltest. Um genau zu seien, solltest du deine roten, langen, lockigen Haare zu blonden langen, glatten Haare wechseln."

Amy starrte ihn fassungslos an. Sie sollte was? Mittlerweile, hatte sie begriffen, dass niemand wissen sollte, wessen Tochter sie war und das akzeptierte sie auch, obwohl sie nicht wusste aus welchem Grund. Sie hatte schon mit der Idee herum gespielt, dass ihre Eltern Mörder oder Schwerverbrächer waren, doch den Gedanken verwarf sie sofort wieder, da die knappe Beschreibung ihrer Eltern damit nicht gerade übereinstimmt.

Aber, dass sie ihre Haarfarbe und Haarlänge für die ganze Schulzeit ändern sollte, das ging zu weit. Sie hatte ihre roten Haare schon immer gemocht, auch wenn sie zwischendurch andere Frisuren hatte, hatte sie doch immer wieder ihre roten Haare getragen. Doch sie wusste, dass man gegen Severes bei einer Diskusion nicht gewinnen konnte und schon gar nicht gegen Dumbedore, der mächtigste Zauberer des jetzigen Zeitalters.

Sie beschloss seine Bitte oder eher seinen Befehl nachzukommen und willigte ein.

Snape wünschte ihr Gute Nacht und verlies ihren Raum.

Sie lag noch lange wach im Bett und dachte über das kommende Schuljahr nach. Dass niemand ihr wirkliches Aussehen kennen sollte, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Doch was konnte sie schon dagegen machen?

**Danke an dein größter Fan:**

**Könnte sein... xD danke, ich werde mich bemühen**


	9. Gleis 9 dreiviertel

**Gleis 9 ¾:**

„Aufstehen du Schlafmütze! Du kommst sonst noch zu spät zum Gleis", weckte Amy eine vertraute Stimme.

„Jaa.. ich komme schoooon", gähnte sie herzhaft.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und überlegte, warum Severes sie so früh aufgeweckt hatte und wofür sie zu spät kommen könne. Da viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, heute war der erste September, der Tag, auf den sie sich schon ewig freute, heute, würde sie endlich nach Hogwarts kommen.

Aufgeregt, sprang sie aus ihrem Bett, wusch sie in Windeseile, zog eine Jeans, ein T-Shirt und einen Pullover an, vergaß aber völlig darauf, dass sie lange blonde Haare haben sollte, und stürmte ins Esszimmer, wo Severes bereits mit dem Frühstück auf Amy wartete.

Er saß wie immer in einer Ecke und las eine Zeitung. Als er sie erblickte, lächelte er leicht.

„Setzt dich und iss etwas, das wird ein anstrengender Tag für dich werden", zwinkerte er.

Amy setzte sich sofort zu ihm aß mit ihm gemeinsam das tägliche Frühstück. Als sie fertig waren, redeten sie nicht wie immer, was sie heute alles tun würden oder was der "Tagesprophet" wieder einmal für erfundene Lügengeschichten verbreitete.

Dieses Mal jedoch, hatten sie aber nicht genug Zeit dafür.

Als Amy aufstand um ihren Koffer, den sie am Vortag fertig gepackt hatte, von ihrem Zimmer holen wollte, hielt er sie auf: „Ich finde deine roten Haare zwar unheimlich schön aber, du hast Professor Dumbledore gestern gehört."

„Was meinst du Sev?", fragte Amy verwirrt.

„Ich meine, dass du deine Haare auf Anweisungen des Direktors lang, blond und glatt tragen sollst", antwortete er.

„Achja…"

Sie schloss ihre Augen, wusste allerdings nicht, wie sie ihre Haare haben wollte und blieb deshalb einige Minuten unentschlossen im Esszimmer stehen.

„Äh… Amy. Amy! Hallo Amy! Erde an Amy! Bist du noch hier?" Snape fuchtelte mit seinen Händen vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

Erschrocken riss sie ihre Augen auf: „WAS? Ist etwas passiert? Ich bin nur kurz eingenickt."

„Jetzt ist keine Zeit zu schlafen! Mach deine Haare, hol deinen Koffer und Abmarsch! Wir haben nicht alle Zeit der Welt!", fuhr Snape sie unabsichtlich an. Er war so übermüdet, dass er sich nicht mehr zu benehmen wusste.

Amy befolgte sofort seinen Anweisungen und war in ihr Zimmer verschwunden, so dass Severes Snape alleine im Esszimmer war. Er ließ die Teller in die Spüle fliegen, wo sie sich von alleine abspülten, die Brote flogen in einen großen Schrank… Erst als der Tisch abgeräumt und alles an seinem vorgesehenen Platz war, konnte Snape in seine Gemächer gehen und seinen eigenen Koffer packen, da er auch als Professor in der Schulzeit im Schloss lebte. Er würde Amy zum Bahnhof bringen und danach würde er selbst nach Hogwarts reißen.

Als er ein Poltern auf der Treppe hörte, wusste er sofort, dass es sich um Amy's Koffer handeln musst. Er stürmte aus seinem Zimmer in Richtung Treppe.

Auf der Treppe lag ihr Koffer und Vortum's Käfig. Doch von Amy war keine Spur. Erschrocken blieb Snape stehen.

„Autsch! Das tut weh…", hörte er ihre Stimme, die vom Koffer zu kommen schien. Vorsichtig, hob er den Koffer auf und unter ihm kam ein kleines blasses Mädchen zum Vorschein. Ihr Hüftlanges strohblondes Haar trug sie offen und ein paar Strähnen, hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen stachen aus ihrem Gesicht hervor.

Wenn die nicht gewesen wäre und die Tatsache, dass er ihre Stimme kannte, hätte Snape Amy nicht erkannt. Man hätte sie fast mit seiner alten Schulfreundin Narzissa Malfoy verwechseln können, wenn die grünen Augen nicht wären und wenn sie nicht über das ganze Gesicht Grinsen würde.

„Und, wie sehe ich aus?", fragte Amy gut gelaunt. Sie war zwar über eine Stufe gestolpert und die ganze Treppe hinunter gerollt, doch der Gesichtsausdruck von ihrem zukünftigen Professor war einfach zu komisch, so, dass sie sich ein Lachen nicht verhalten konnte.

„Ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannt…", gab er ehrlich zu.

„Wirklich nicht?"

„JA. Wenn ich deine Stimme und deine Augen nicht so genau kennen würde, hätte ich dich sicherlich nicht erkannt…", antwortete er nachdenklich.

„Oh… ich finde es irgendwie wirklich richtig gemein, dass die anderen nicht wissen sollen, wie ich wirklich aussehe, vor allem aber, dass ich selbst nicht weiß, warum ich nicht so aussehen darf, wie ich nun einmal aussehe?", regte sich Amy auf.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass es schwer für dich ist, doch wie du weißt ist es zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit…"

Ich weiß das! Das sagen sie immer! Jedes Mal, wenn ich danach frage, wird mir immer das gleiche erzählt! Ich bin aber kein kleines Kind mehr! Ich bin schon elf Jahre und ich könnte das Geheimnis mit Sicherheit geheim halten, wenn es wirklich so gefährlich für mich sein sollte, wenn jemand hinter diesem Dingens da kommt! Ich kann gut genug auf mich selbst aufpassen!", Amy wurde immer lauter zum Schluss hin, schrie sie Severes schon fast an.

„Ich weiß, dass es für dich schwer ist, dass du das nicht weißt, doch ich kann dagegen nichts ändern. Ich habe hierbei nichts zu entscheiden."

„Ich weiß", gab Amy kleinlaut zu, „das hast du schon oft genug gesagt. Es ist nur… ach… ist schon okay…", sie seufzte laut und verließ ihren Koffer und Vortum in seinem Käfig hinter sich herziehend das Haus.

Snape blieb noch einen Augenblick im Stiegenhaus stehen, bevor er ihr folgte.

Er war ganz ihrer Meinung, sie hatte ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren.

Vor der Eingangstür wartete Amy auf ihm. Er nahm ihre Hand und apperierte.

Vor einem riesigen Bahnhof tauchten sie wieder auf.

Severes drückte ihr ihr Ticket in die Hand, sagte, dass er unbedingt etwas zu erledigen hatte und schon war er verschwunden.

Amy starrte auf das Ticket, das sie bekommen hatte: Gleis 9 ¾

Der Zug fuhr um 11 Uhr.

_Na toll, _dachte sie, _was soll ich mit so einem Ticket? So ein Gleis gibt es doch nicht… oder doch?_

Sie hatte einen Bahnhofsplan in einer Ecke gesehen. Als sie näher hinging und ein Gleis mit der Aufschrift 9 ¾ suchte, fand sie jedoch keines.

_Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? Konnte Snape nicht damit rechnen, dass ich so ein seltsames Gleis nicht finden würde? Obwohl, was ist schon seltsam? Ich bin doch anscheinend eine Hexe, da kann nichts normal sein, _grübelte sie vor sich hin. Sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass dieses Gleis existierte, schließlich war Severes kein Mensch, der sich solche Scherze erlaubte.

Nach langer Bedenkzeit, kam ihr die Idee, dass dieses geheimnisvolle Gleis, möglicher Weis in der Nähe des neunten und zehnten Gleises ist. Da es schon 10:45 war, machte sie sich sofort auf den Weg.

Dort angekommen, war aber keine Spur des Gleises 9 3/4. Das einzige, das ihr aufgefallen war, war ein schwarzhaariger Junge, mit großem Koffer, einen Eulenkäfig mit einer weißen Schneeeule, der sich genauso hilflos und verzweifelt wie sie sich umsah.

Sie war sich sicher, dass dieser Junge derselbe war, wie der, den sie im Ligusterweg gesehen hatte.

Als sie auf ihn zu gehen wollte, hörte sie hinter ihr eine kleine, dicke, rothaarige Frau sprechen: „…kommt Kinder, alles voller Muggeln wie immer…"

_Muggeln?! _Schoss es Amy durch den Kopf, als sie die Hexe genauer ansah, kam sie ihr merkwürdig bekannt vor. Als sie einen schlaksigen, rothaarigen Jungen neben der Hexe sah, wurde ihr sofort klar, dass sie die beiden in der Winkelgasse bereits getroffen hatte, wo der Junge seine Ratte verloren hatte.

Sofort machte sich Amy auf den Weg zu der Hexe, da bemerkte sie noch drei andere rothaarige Jungen, allesamt älter als der erste und ein jüngeres Mädchen mit ebenso roten Haaren. Die Familie, stand vor einem Pfeiler. Da rannte der größte der Jungen in Richtung Pfeiler. Amy schloss vor Angst die Augen und wartete auf den Knall, der durch einen Zusammenstoß folgen würde, doch er blieb aus.

Unsicher, öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen. Der Junge war verwunden und der Pfeiler war noch ganz.

Amy staunte. Sie ging auf die Familie zu, gleichzeitig, machte sich der schwarzhaarige auf den Weg zu ihnen. Er erreichte die Familie vor Amy und fragte: „Entschuldigung, wie komme ich zum… ähm…"

„Wie du zum Gleis kommst?", nahm die Hexe ihm sie Worte aus dem Mund, „du misst nur gegen die Wand laufen und schon bist du auf dem Gleis."

Er nahm etwas Anlauf und rannte gegen die Wand und tatsächlich, war er verschwunden.

Die Hexe winkte einen ihrer anderen Söhne und meinte: „Fred, jetzt du"

„Aber ich bin nicht Fred!", kam die prompte Antwort.

„Tut mir Leid George."

Amy sah die zwei genau an, erst da bemerkte sie, dass die zwei sich auf ein Haar glichen.

Der angesprochene Junge, trat hinaus, lächelte seine Mutter an meinte: „Ich bin doch Fred."

„Und ehrlich, du nennst uns unsere Mutter!", scherzte der zweite und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Die Mutter sagte nichts mehr dazu, sondern winkte nur mit der Hand, womit sie ihnen Signalisierte, das sie einfach weitergehen sollten. Sofort folgten die zwei Jungs und waren in wenigen Augenblicken verschwunden. Nun waren nur mehr das kleine Mädchen, die runde Hexe und Amy.

Die Hexe nahm ihre Tochter an der Hand und ging mit ihr durch die Wand.

Ganz alleine stand Amy nun auf dem Bahnsteig und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das gerade eben wirklich geschehen war oder nur Einbildung.

Amy warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie hatte nur mehr fünf Minuten. Jetzt oder nie.

Amy nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und lief mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand. Der erwartete Aufprall blieb aus und sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder.

Vor ihr war ein kleines Schild angebracht auf der Gleis 9 ¾ stand. Erleichtert atmete Amy auf.

Der Bahnsteig war von Eltern überfüllt, die ihren Kindern, die ein einer scharlachroten Dampflokomotive saßen, zuwinkten.

Amy kämpfte sich durch die Menschenmenge zum Zug. Am Ende des Zuges, war noch eine Tür geöffnet durch die sie sich hinein quetschte und ihren Koffer und Käfig hinter sich hinein hob. Kurz nachdem sie alle ihre Sachen im Zug hatte, schlossen sich die Türe.

Amy, ihren Koffer und Käfig mit Eule hinter sich herziehend, öffnete das erste Abteil. „Ist hier noch Platz?", fragte sie.

„Ja sicher doch, komm hinein", kam eine Stimme die sie vorher noch nicht gehört hatte.

Sie ging ins Abteil. Ein Junge in ihrem Alter, mit längerem schwarzem Haar und bleichem Gesicht saß auf einer Bank. Der Rest des Abteiles war frei. Er stand auf, als Amy eintrat und half ihr ihren Koffer zu verstauen. Danach setzte er sich wieder und bot ihr einen Platzt gegenüber ihm an.

Erschöpft ließ sich Amy fallen.

Kurze Zeit später, setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte der Junge.

„Ich bin Amy. Du?"

„Pavo."

Es trat längeres Schweigen ein, da niemand wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Schließlich brach Pavo das Schweigen und fragte: „In welches Haus möchtest du kommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht so genau, Griffindore und Ravenclawe klingen richtig gut", seufzte sie, „ich glaube nur nicht, dass ich klug oder mutig genug bin. Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich glaube, dass du mit Sicherheit mutig und klug genug bist", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern, „ich selbst, erde wahrscheinlich nach Slytherin, wie meine ganze Familie…"

„Das ist doch gar nicht so schlimm, du wirst dich sicher gut zurecht finden und wenn du nach Slytherin kommst, dann ist das eben so, du musst versuchen das beste aus der Situation rauszuholen", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern, da sie seinen niedergeschlagenen Blick sofort bemerkte.

„Wirklich? Ich meine, dir würde es nichts ausmachen, wenn ich nach Slytherin und du nach Griffindore kommen würden? Ich meine… du würdest trotzdem mit mir reden und mich nicht ärgern oder so?", verwundert schaute er ihr ins Gesicht.

„Das würde ich doch nie machen!"

„Deine Eltern sind Muggeln, oder?"

„So viel mir Dumbledore und Sev… ich meine Snape erzählt haben nicht. Aber ich kannte sie nicht und werde sie auch nie kennen lernen. Aber ja, ich bin unter Muggeln aufgewachsen."

„Warum glaubst du, dass du deine Eltern nicht kennen lernen wirst? Und warum kennst du sie gar nicht?", fragte er, ohne darüber nachzudenken, denn sonst hätte er gewusst warum.

Amy senkte ihren Blick auf den Boden und spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern: „Sie… sie…", immer wieder, setzte sie an, doch sie konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, „sie sind tot."

Pavo starrte sie ungläubig an: „Das tut mir aber Leid, wie bist du denn ohne Eltern aufgewachsen?"

„Ist schon okay, du kannst ja nichts dafür. Ich bin in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen."

Pavo, der bemerkt, dass Amy sich bei diesem Thema nicht wohlfühlte, versuchte das Thema zu wechseln: „Weißt du, wie wir in die Häuser eingeteilt werde? Meine Ersatzeltern, wollten es mir nicht verraten."

„Nein, weiß ich nicht, Snape wollte es mir auch nicht sagen. Warum Ersatzeltern?"

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte und ich möchte sie nicht erzählen."

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel, während Amy und Pavo über verschiedenste Dinge redeten. Die Süßigkeiten Frau kam vorbei und beide kauften sich ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die sie miteinander teilten. Ein Junge namens Neville und ein Mädchen, Hermine kamen in das Abteil und suchten eine Kröte.

Als es draußen schon sehr dunkel war, kam Hermine noch einmal in ihrem Abteil und erinnerte sie, dass sie bald ankommen würden und ihre Umhänge anziehen sollten.

Als sie gegangen war, seufzten Amy und Pavo gleichzeitig: „Was für eine Spaßbremse."

Beide fingen an zu lachen, als sie sich beruhigt haben nahm Amy ihren Umhang und ging ins Klo um sich umzuziehen.

Als sie zurückkam, war Pavo bereits umgezogen und spielte mit einer kleinen schwarzen Eule, die ihr zuvor nicht aufgefallen war.

„Pavo, was ist denn das für eine Eule?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Das ist meiner, er heißt Apus."

„Der ist aber süß!", rief sie entzückt, setzte sich neben Pavo und streichelte die Eule. Da wurde die Abteilungstür ein weiteres Mal geöffnet unbewusst, hoffte Amy, dass es nicht schon wieder diese Hermine war.

Doch ein bleicher und strohblonder Junge trat ein. Seine Haarfarbe erinnerte Amy an ihr eigenes. Er grinste arrogant und wurde von zwei anderen plumpen Jungs gefolgt, die sich hinter ihm aufbauten, als ob sie seine Bodyguards wären.

„Ohh…, hat klein Pavo schon eine Freundin gefunden, die ihm wichtiger ist als seine Familie?", fragte er in Babystimme.

Pavo starrte ihn wütend an, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Was glotzt du so Pav? Ist dir deine Freundin jetzt auf einmal peinlich? Sie ist ja eigentlich recht hübsch. Hast du Angst, dass sie dich verlassen könnte und einen weit besser aussehenden Jungen wie mich sucht? Willst du Schluss machen und dir eine andere aussuchen, so wie es dein dämlichere Vater es gemacht hätte?", mit einem gehässigem Grinsen sah er sich um.

Amy sah ihn erstaunt an. Hatte dieser Junge sich wirklich über Pavos Vater lustig gemacht?

„Ich bin nur eine Freundin von Pavo, aber ich würde um einiges lieber seine als deine Freundin sein. Wie kannst du es wagen, über Pavos Vater so zu reden? Hat dir deine Mutter keine Manieren beigebracht? Oder, hat sie es erst versucht, hat dann aber aufgegeben, weil du so ein hoffnungsloser Fall warst?", fauchte Amy in an.

Einen Moment lang, wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte, fing sich aber sofort wieder: „Nun lässt du dich auch noch von einem Mädchen verteidigen, weil du dich selbst nicht währen kannst? Ich wette, dass sie ein Schlammblut ist, mit et…"

Pavo war beim Wort "Schlammblut" aufgesprungen, packte den Jungen beim Hals, drückte in gegen die Wand und zischte: „Wenn du sie noch einmal beleidigst oder ihr auch nur irgendetwas antust, das schwöre ich dir, dann bist du ein toter Mann."

Die großen und dicken Jungen, versuchten Pavo's Hände von ihrem Schützling wegzuziehen, scheiterten aber dabei.

Der Junge wurde bleicher, Amy war sich aber nicht sicher ob es wegen der Mangelnden Luft war oder ob er wirklich Angst bekam.

Pavo, der auch mitbekommen haben musst, dass der Junge keine Luft mehr bekam, ließ ihn los. Sodass der Junge tief aufatmete und ihn außer Puste drohte: „Das bekommst du noch zurück du Verräter."

Er ergriff sofort die Flucht, gefolgt von seinen zwei Bodyguards.

Erleichtert, dass die Störenfriede wieder gegangen waren, ließ sich Amy auf ihren Platz nieder.

„Kennst du diesen Trottel?", fragte Amy, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Ja, leider. Er ist mein Cousin und ich lebe bei seiner Familie." Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, sodass Amy ihr ein Lachen verkneifen musste, sie war nämlich der Meinung, dass das ziemlich unpassend gewesen wäre, musste dennoch grinsen: „Wie haltest du es mit so einem nur die ganze Zeit aus? Das muss ja furchtbar sein!"

„Naja, man wird es gewohnt", meinte er nur schulterzuckend.

Da blieb der Zug auch schon stehen „Lassen sie ihr Gepäck im Zug, die Hauselfen werden es in ihre Zimmern bringen", hörte Amy eine Stimme. Amy tat was ihr gesagt wurde und verlies ihr Abteil.

**Dass war es dann, jetzt ist Amy in Hogwarts und der Spaß kann beginnen :)**

**Was glaubt ihr, in welches Haus sie kommt? **

**Ein ganz tolles knuddeln an meine tolle Beta Leseguenni!**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal**

**DasProblem**


	10. Der Sprechende Hut

**Hallo alle miteinander!**

**Hier das neue Kapitel, viel Spaß :)**

**Die Rechtschreibfehler, könnt ihr behalten…**

**Danke für eure Reviews! *-***

**Sonnenscheinnici und Aglaja wo sie hinkommt, wird sich in dem Kapitel ja klären, deshalb, sag ich nix mehr dazu… :)**

**Der Sprechende Hut:**

Amy verließ so schnell es möglich war und drängte sich als eine der ersten auf das noch ziemlich leere Bahngleis. Hinter ihr kam Pavo.

„Erstklässler hierher!", rief eine tiefe Stimme von einer Ecke, „Erstklässler zu mir!" Amy machte sich gemeinsam mit Pavo auf den Weg. Als sie bei einem riesen von Mann angekommen waren, stellte er sich als Hagrid vor, grüßte sie in Hogwarts Willkommen und schüttelte beiden die Hand.

Er nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf. Amy sah sich auf dem Bahngleis um, es unterschied sich nicht wirklich von einem der Muggel Gleisen, es sah nur etwas älter aus. Der ganze Bahnsteg, war mit Bäumen umgeben. Schon nach nicht einmal einer Minute, war es gestopft voll, sodass man sich nicht mehr richtig bewegen konnte.

Damit sie nicht verloren ging und somit die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde, was Amy am ersten Tag wirklich vermeiden wollte, stellte sie sich neben dem riesen.

Da kam auch schon dieser Schwarz- und der Rothaariger Junge. Der kleinere Junge umarmte Hagrid.

„Sin`alle da? Oder fehlt no` jeman`?", fragte der Mann.

_Was für eine dumme Frage, auch wenn jemand fehlen würde, würde er sich nicht melden, wenn man nach ihm fragt und sowieso war es so laut, dass man sich kaum verstehen konnte, _dachte sich Amy.

„Na dann, komm`s mit!", brüllte er wieder.

Folgsam folgten ihn alle Kinder. Pavo, der neben Amy herlief, ärgerte sich über seinen Cousin, der vor ihm lief und immer wieder ohne Grund stehen blieb, sodass Pavo ihn anrempelte, dann beschwerte er sich, was er doch für ein bemitleidenswerter Junge war, da er mit so einem zusammen leben musste.

Sie gingen einen kleinen Hügel hinauf. Amy konzentrierte sich völlig auf ihre Schuhe, erst als sie in jemanden hineinlief, merkte sie, dass sie stehen geblieben waren. Alle um sie herum starrten auf etwas, was es war, konnte Amy jedoch nicht erkenne, denn vor ihr stand einer dieser großen und starken Bodyguards des blonden Jungen.

Sie quetschte sich geschickt durch die ganze Menschenmenge, erst als sie in der ersten Reihe war, blieb sie stehen und blickte auf.

Vor ihr lag ein See auf dem viele kleine Boote mit einem kleinen Licht schwammen und dahinter, ein befand sich ein Berg, darauf, stand das größte und schönste Gebäude, das sie jemals gesehen hatte.

Es war ein graues Schloss mit vielen Türmern die sich hoch in den Himmel streckten. Aus den Fenstern drang warmes, einladendes Licht.

Der Anblick war unglaublich, Amy wollte ihren Blick nicht von ihm trennen. Doch sie wurde unsanft in eines der Boote geschubst.

Sie saß in der hinteren Reihe eines an sonstig leerem Boot, es machte sich schon in Bewegung, als Pavo ins Boot sprang, sich neben Amy setzte und sie anlächelte: „Hast du versucht mich loszuwerden? So einfach ist das auch wieder nicht, da musst du dir schon etwas Besseres einfallen lassen." Er lachte und stieß Amy freundschaftlich in die Seite. Amy, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, zuckte unschuldig die Schultern: „Einen Versuch war es Wert."

Beide fingen an zu Lachen und schenkten das immer näher kommende Schloss keine Beachtung.

Kurze Zeit später, mussten sie auch schon wieder aus den Booten.

Pavo sprang aus dem Boot und bot ihr seine Hand an, um ihr aus dem Boot hinaus zu helfen, doch Amy schubste seine Hand weg und meinte freundlich: „Wenn du mir die Hand anbietest um mich irgendwo hinaus zu helfen, komme ich mir so alt vor."

Pavo zuckte die Schultern und meinte ganz unschuldig: „Was? Wenn ich dir helfen will, kommst du dir Alt vor? Niemand wird glauben, dass du über 40 bist."

Amy die wusste, dass er es nicht ernst meinte, fing an zu lachen und auch Pavo stimmte mit ein.

Da stand plötzlicher dieser kleiner blonder Giftzwerg mit seinen Leibwächtern hinter Pavo und versuchte ihn ins Ohr zu flüstern, doch er redete so laut, dass auch Amy ohne Probleme mithören konnte: „Willst du dich wirklich lieber mit dieser Göre abgeben", er wies mit dem Kopf auf Amy hin, „als mit deiner Familie? Sie ist kein Reinblut, sonst hätten wir sie schon vorher gesehen. Sie ist es nicht wert mit einem Black befreundet zu sein."

„Ich bin um einiges lieber ihr Freund, als nur irgendwie mit euch Verwandt!", antwortete Pavo ihm.

Er wurde wütend und zischte: „Blutsverräter!"

Das wurde Amy zufiel, die bis jetzt nur zugesehen hatte. Sie stürzte sich auf den Blondschopf und war ihn zu Boden. Mit ihren Händen schlug sie ihm ins Gesicht und schrie; „Du wagst es Pavo als Blutsverräter zu beschimpfen?! Du solltest dich einmal ansehen. Ach nein, das traust du dir nicht, weil du so etwas Hässliches wie dich nicht verkraftest!"

„Was soll das?", schrie eine große magere Frau, die ihre braun-grauen Haare zu einem strengen Dutt zusammen gemacht hatte. Auch sonst sah sie ziemlich streng aus.

Sie zerrte die beiden Streithähne auseinander und schimpfte: „Das gibt es doch nicht, schon am ersten Tag. Habt ihr ein Glück, dass ihr noch in kein Haus eingeteilt worden seid, sonst hättet ihr eurem Haus schon eine Stange Punkte gekostet! Ich will so etwas nie wieder sehen oder ihr werdet Strafarbeiten bekommen! Das ihr euch dafür nicht schämt!"

Sie wandte sich von den beiden ab.

„Das bekommst du zurück, dass verspreche ich dir", zischte der Blonde.

Pavo schubste ihn weg, damit sie nicht noch einmal zu streiten anfingen. Und versuchte die noch immer stockwütende Amy auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und sie somit zu beruhigen.

oooOOO0OOOooo

Von dort an, führte sie Professor Mcgonagall eine Stiege hinauf, bei der sie Trevor eine Kröte von irgendeinem Jungen fand.

Sie führte sie dir Stiege hinauf und in die Eingangshall.

Allein die Eingangshall, war fast so groß, wie das gesamte Waisenhaus, von Snap`s Haus ganz zu schweigen.

Auf einer Seite der Halle, war eine riesige Tür, die einen Spalt breit geöffnet war und aus der fröhliche Stimmen von hundert von Schülern drangen. Amy war sich sicher, dass sie nun durch diese Tür gehen würden, doch zu ihrem Erstaunen, wurden sie in eine kleine Kammer daneben gebracht.

Die Kammer war ziemlich klein, sodass sie enger beieinander standen, als es ihnen lieb gewesen wäre. Mcgonagall hielt irgendeine Ansprache von Hauspunkten und solchen Kram bei dem Amy nur halbherzig zuhörte. Als sie mit ihrem Vortrag zu Ende gekommen war fügte sie mit Ernsten Ton hinzu: „Ich werde in die große Halle gehen und ein paar Vorkehrungen treffen. In der Zwischenzeit, müsst ihr hierbleiben und wehe einer von euch, stellt irgendetwas an."

Jeder der Kinder, musste bemerkt haben, dass diese Lehrerein richtig streng war, denn es wurde nur leise geflüstert und niemand bewegte sich, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war.

Amy hörte von allen Enden, wie Kinder miteinander diskutierten, wie sie in die verschiedenen Häuser eingeteilt werden würden. Amy kannte die Wahrheit zwar nicht, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht gegen einen Troll kämpfen, oder eine Prüfung ablegen mussten.

Als sie in ihren Gedanken versunken vor sich hin starrte, schrie plötzlich ein Mädchen. Erschrocken, drehte sich Amy zu ihr um. Neben dem Mädchen, waren mehrere Geister durch die Wand aufgetaucht und unterhielten sich.

Amy, die schon alles über Geister wusste, drehte sich weg und wartete nervös auf Mcgonagall. Ganz still, stand sie vor der Tür und wartete, nach ein paar Augenblicken, erschien Pavo an ihre Seite und sah sie an: „So ruhig und blass habe ich dich noch nie gesehen, hast du etwa Angst vor den Geistern?"

Sie wusste zwar, dass es freundlich gemeint war, doch sie war zu nervös um darüber nachzudenken, was sie sagte, um ehrlich zu sein, dachte sie eigentlich nie darüber nach, was sie sagte. Sie fuhr in an: „Angst? Vor Geister? Haha, dass ich nicht lache. Ich habe doch keine Angst vor Geister…" „Ist ja schon gut, ich habe das nicht so gemeint", unterbrach er sie.

Bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnte, trat Mcgonageall ins Zimmer und alle verstummten.

oooOOO0OOOooo

Sie ließ alle in Gänsemarsch antreten und führte sie in die Große Halle.

Alle Augen waren auf die Erstklässler gerichtet.

_Jeder Fehltritt, den ich mir erlaube, wird mir auf ewig ein Verhängnis werden, _dachte sich Amy und versuchte möglichst selbstsicher zu gehen.

Die Decke der Halle, sah genauso aus, wie der originale Himmel, hunderttausende, so viele kamen es Amy zumindest vor, Kerzen schwebten über ihre Köpfe.

Ein Tisch am Ende der Großen Halle, war quer gestellt. Dahinter saßen ältere Zauberer und Hexen, die ihre Professoren sein werden.

In der Mitte dieses Tisches, saß Dumbledore und lies seinen Blick auf den Erstklässlern schweifen, einen Augenblick, kam es Amy so vor, als ob sein Blick auf ihr Ruhen würde, doch dieses Gefühl, war ebenso schnell verschwunden, wie es gekommen war. Auch ein anderer Lehrer, fiel Amy auf, er saß am linken Ende des Tisches und redete mit einem anderen Professor mit einem komischen violetten Turban, jedenfalls, war es Severes Snape.

Er beobachtete Amy schon seit sie in die große Halle eingetreten war. Als Amy zu ihm Aufblickte, schenkte er ihr ein Aufmunterndes Lächeln, sie schenkte ihm auch ein Lächeln.

Die ganzen Erstklässler, folgten Mcgonagall, sie durchquerten fast die ganze Große Halle. Gegenüber vom Lehrertisch blieben sie stehen.

Mcgonagall ging zum Lehrertisch und kam mit einem kleinen dreibeinigen Hocker in einer Hand und einem alten ausgebeulten und an mehreren Stellen bereits gefickten Hut in der anderen Hand wieder zu den Schülern.

Sie stellte den Hocker in die Mitte vor den Lehrertisch, bevor Amy sich selbst fragen konnte, was nun als nächstes geschehen würde, fing der Hut durch so eine Art Falte an zu singen:

„Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,

mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der Schlauste aller Hüte,

und ist's nicht wahr, so fress' ich mich, du meine Güte!

Alle Zylinder und schicke Kappen…"

Der Hut sang noch eine Weile weiter, doch Amy hörte nicht mehr zu.

Als er geendet hatte, klatschten alle Schüler begeistert und Mcgonagall hob den Hut vom Stuhl. Auch Amy klatschte ein paar Male abwesend in die Hände.

Als der Applaus langsam abgeklungen war, holte Mcgonagall eine Rolle Pergament aus ihrem Umhang und las vor: „Abbott Hannah."

Ein Mädchen trat schüchtern hervor und ging auf wackeligen Beinen zum Hocker und setzte sich darauf. Die Professorin setze ihr den alten Hut auf. Er war ihr um einiges zu groß, deshalb rutschte er ihr über die Augen, dass sie nichts mehr sehen konnte.

Ihre Füße zappelten nervös. Nach kurzem hin und her überlegen des Hutes rief er: „Hufflepuff!"

Alle Tische applaudierten, doch einer davon, war mit Abstand der lauteste, daraus schloss Amy, dass der lauteste Tisch, der von Hufflepuff sein musste.

Mcgonagall nahm ihr den Hut ab und Hannah lief zum Hufflepufftisch.

Amy stupste Pavo an und meinte: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ein alter Hut uns in die Häuser einteilt, dann… ich habe keine Ahnung, was sich dann geänderte hätte." Wir beide fingen zu lachen an. Als Pavo antworten wollte, hörte ich Mcgonagall rufen: „Black, Pavo!"

Pavo erschrak und alle Kinder im Raum verstummten und richteten ihren Blick auf Pavo.

„Viel Glück", flüsterte ich ihm zu, „ich drück dir die Daumen." Zur Bestätigung hielt ich ihm noch meine Faust vor das Gesicht.

Er ging vor, setzte sich auf den Hocker und bekam den Hut aufgesetzt. Sofort rutschte ihm der Hut über die Augen.

Es dauerte etwas mehr wie vier Minuten, bis der Hut die Falte öffnete und, „Gryffindore!", rief.

Niemand klatschte, noch immer starrten ihn alle an, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Mcgonagall nahm ihm den Hut ab und zeigte ihm den Tisch der Gryffindores, wo Pavo sich stumm niederlies.

Bei den folgenden Personen hörte Amy nicht so richtig hin, sondern starrte Pavo an.

Er saß am Ende des Tisches, seinen Kopf hatte er auf seine Hände gestützt.

Erst als Harry Potter aufgerufen wurde, hörte sie wieder richtig zu. Alle im Raum starrten ihn an, doch nicht so verachtend wie sie Pavo angestarrt hatten, sondern ehrfürchtig. Wer kannte den Jungen der überlebte den nicht? Sogar Amy, obwohl sie unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war. Schon im ersten Buch das sie von Snaps Bibliothek gelesen hatte, stand etwas von ihm geschrieben.

Er tat Amy leid, da er seine Eltern verloren hatte und ihn immer alle schief ansahen, wenn sie seine Narbe bemerkte, sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Junge, den sie gesehen hatte nichts von all dem Ruhm haben wollte und viel lieber ein normales Leben führen wollte. Zumindest, würde Amy es so haben wollen.

Der Junge wurde ein Gryffindore und bekam den lautesten Applaus von allen. Amy war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie die rothaarigen Zwillinge, wie hießen sie noch schnell? Achja, Fred und George, „wir haben Potter!", singen hörte.

Danach bekam sie nur mit, wie Draco Malfoy, so hieß der eine arrogante Blondschopf nach Slytherin kam, Hermine Granger ein Gryffindore wurde.

Langsam wurden immer weniger Erstklässler, bis nur mehr der eine tollpatschige Weasly, Ron Weasly, wenn Amy sich recht erinnerte, ein andere blonder Junge und sie selbst übrig waren.

Als Ron aufgerufen wurde, viel Amy ein, dass sie ihren Nachnamen gar nicht kannte. Wie konnte sie denn bitte aufgerufen werden ohne Familiennamen? Was wenn alle außer ihr eingeteilt werden und Mcgonagall dann erklärte dass sie hier ohne Nachnamen nicht hierbleiben durfte und wieder ins Waisenhaus musste? Dabei gefiel ihr jetzt schon gut hier.

„Gryffindore!", rief der Hut und schreckte Amy aus ihren Gedanken.

Ron setzte sich neben den berühmten Harry Potter und es schien ganz so, als ob sie schon Freunde geworden wären.

Nun wurde auch noch der blonde Junge aufgerufen und Amy blieb alleine zurück.

Wieder beschlich ihr die Angst, dass sie nicht hier bleiben durfte oder, dass sich der Hut nicht entscheiden konnte, wo er sie hinstecken sollte, dass dann so lange dauern würde bis Mcgonagall ihr den Hut abnahm und ihr Mitteilte, dass sie hier nichts verloren hatte und sofort wieder ins Waisenhaus musste. _Ich denke viel zu schwarz. Es wird schon alles gut gehen, _ versuchte sie sich selbst ein zu reden, doch es half nicht wirklich.

Sie sah zu Severes, der noch immer auf seinem Sessel saß und Amy ansah. Er musste ihre Beunruhigung mitbekommen haben, denn er schickte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Slytherin!", rief der Hut und der Junge marschierte stolz von dannen.

Mcgonagall machte den Mund auf und schloss ihn wieder. Ungläubig starrte sie auf das Stück Pergament. Alle Schüler, die zuvor Geredet und Gelacht hatten, wandten sich zu Mcgonagall, die noch immer wie verrückt das Pergament anstarrte. Es wurde schon zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend so leise in der Großen Halle, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören.

Als die Direktorin ihren Blick wieder vom Pergament nehmen konnte, schritt sie rasch zu Dumbledore und flüsterte ihm eindringlich etwas ins Ohr. Der Schulleiter überlegte kurz und antwortete ihr, doch er wirkte recht vergnügt dabei. Sie flüsterte ihm wieder etwas zu und er flüsterte zurück. Das ging einige Minuten so, alle Schüller folgten gebannt den Vorgang.

Schließlich seufzte Mcgonagall laut auf und rief: „Snape, Amy!"

_Hab ja gar nicht gewusst, dass Severs eine Tochter hat. Ist ja witzig, dass ich den gleichen Vornamen habe. Dieses Mädchen habe ich vorher übersehen und ich dachte schon, dass ich die einzige bin, die noch nicht ausgewählt wurde_, dachte sie.

Sie sah sich um und suchte irgendwo in ihrer Nähe noch ein anderes Mädchen, doch da war keines. Sie fing sich an zu wundern, wo dieses Mädchen nur ab blieb.

„Snape Amy!", rief Mcgonagall erneut.

Alle starrten Amy an. Da merkte Amy, dass sie damit gemeint war.

Schüchtern ging sie zum Hocker. Die Schüler in der Halle tuschelten alle miteinander und verfolgten jeden Schritt von ihr.

Sie setzte sich auf den Hocker, die Tische waren voll mit Schüler, die sie ungläubig anstarrten.

Da wurde Amy auch schon der Hut aufgesetzt und er rutschte ihr über die Augen, sodass sich nichts mehr sehen konnte.

„_Nanu",_ sagte irgendeine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, „_du bist aber keine wirkliche Snape und deine Haare sehen in Wirklichkeit auch anders aus."_

„_Du kannst ja wirklich sprechen", _war das einzige, dass ihr dazu einviel.

„_Natürlich kann ich sprechen", _meinte der Hut etwas beleidigt, _„ist jetzt aber nicht so wichtig. Hm… wo soll ich dich bloß hinstecken? Vielleicht nach Ravenclaw? Du bist ein kluges Köpfchen, wissbegierig und Talent sehe ich ebenfalls, oh ja, sogar eine ganze Menge davon._

_Du bist aber auch sehr treu gegenüber deinen Freunden, vielleicht doch lieber nach Hufflepuff? _

_Ich sehe auch noch, dass du mutig bist und alles dafür tun würdest deine neuen Freunde zu beschützen, auch etwas jähzornig und ungeduldig. Würdest dich am liebsten von ein Abenteuer in das Andere stürzen… vielleicht wäre Gryffindoro eine ganz gute Wahl für dich… _

_Du bist entschlossen groß zu werden und hast einen Drang dich zu beweisen, Slytherin wäre ganz passend für dich, du könntest groß werden in Slytherin…"_

„_Nein, ich will nicht nach Slytherin! Ich will nicht in das gleiche Haus, wie dieser Malfoy.", _schrie sie in ihren Gedanken.

„_Ich weiß nicht so recht, in Slytherin, könntest du wahre Größe erlangen… mhm… du bist wirklich ein schwerer Brocken. Wo soll ich dich den hinschicken? Wie soll ich mich nur bei dir entscheiden?", _fragte der Hut.

„_Wie wär es mit losen?", _scherzte sie.

„_Na gut, dann nenn mir eine Zahl zwischen eins und vier."_

Sie traute ihren Ohren nicht. Das war doch nur ein Scherz gewesen, das war doch nicht ernst gemeint. Wollte dieser alte Hut jetzt wirklich losen, in welches Haus sie kam?

„_Auf was wartest du? Ich will eine Zahl zwischen eins und vier hören", _stresste sie der Hut.

„_Dreizehn"_, antwortete sie sarkastisch.

„_Nun gut, du kommst nach… GRYFFINDORE!"_

Es drang vereinzelt Applaus an ihre Ohren. Sie hörte die Weasly's singen: „Wir haben Snape's Tochter und nicht die Slytherins!" Im Gedanken sah sie Mcgonagall, die die Weasly's strafend ansah, weil sie das Professor vergessen hatten, wie auf ein Stichwort verbesserten sich die zwei: „Wir haben Professoer Snapes Tochter und nicht die Slytherins!"

Ihr wurde der Hut abgenommen und sie konnte nach fast sechs Minuten wieder etwas sehen. Zuerst musste sie ihre Augen sofort wieder schließen, da sie das helle Licht von der Halle nicht gewohnt war. Doch ihre Augen passten sich in null Komma nichts wieder an.

Die ganze Halle tobte und in Amy machte sich Erleichterung breit, sie hatte es geschafft, sie würde hier bleiben und nicht mehr zurück müssen.

Sie lief auf den Gryffindore Tisch zu und wurde von Pavo stürmisch umarmt, er flüsterte ihr zu: „Warum, hast du nicht gesagt, dass du die Tochter eines Professor bist?"

„Weil ich es nicht wusste", antwortete sie ihm. Er sah sie verwirrt an, doch Amy ignorierte das und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz.

Dumbledore sagte noch ein paar Wörter und dann erschien wie durch Zauberhand, dass Essen auf dem Tisch.

Als Amy die Unmengen Berge von Essen sah, merkte sie erst, wie hungrig sie war.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, machte Dumbledore noch eine kurze Ansprache, in der er erwähnte, dass es den Schülern verboten sei in den Verbotenen Wald und in den dritten Korridor zu gehen und das sie nicht auf den Gängen zaubern durften. Zum Abschluss wünschte er den Schülern noch eine Gute Nacht und entließ sie.

Amy wollte gemeinsam mit Pavo sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen, als hinter ihr Dumbledore auftauchte, sie an der Schulter nahm und ihr sagte, dass sie noch dableiben solle.

„Du kannst schon gehen Pavo, ich komme später nach", sagte sie zu Pavo, der sie zuerst fragend ansah, dann aber ohne etwas zu sagen ging.

Nach und nach leerte sich die Große Halle, bis nur mehr Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape und Amy übrig waren.

„Kommt alle mit ihn mein Büro, wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen", meinte Dumbledore und führte alle aus der großen Halle in sein Büro.

Amy fragte sich schon, warum sie schon am ersten Tag zum Direktor zitiert wurde und vergaß dabei völlig, dass es etwas mit ihrem neuen Nachnamen zu tun haben könnte.

oooOOO0OOOooo

**So, dass war es für heute :)**

**Ich hoffe, ich bekomme in Zukunft auch so nette Reviews wie das von Aglaja und sonnenscheinnici, danke noch einmal ;)**

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid mit meiner Einteilung zufrieden…**

**Da ich auch so cool sein wollte, habe ich mir eine Beta geschnappt (hab sogar die beste erwischt *-*) Jedenfalls, gibt es im 1 Kapitel einige geringfügige Änderungen. Es wurde nicht Lebensverändertes verändert, wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr die neue Version lesen, ich zwinge aber keinen dazu ;)**

**Tschüss bis zum nächsten Mal**

**DasProblem**


	11. Snap's Tochter

**Snape's Tochter:**

„Wo gehen wir denn hin?", fragte die kleine Metamorphmagin neugierig.

„In mein Büro, wir müssen etwas sehr wichtiges klären", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Was müssen wir klären? Etwa, warum ich Severes Tochter bin? Warum…", löcherte Amy weiter, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihren Redeschwall und sagte: „Du wirst alles noch früh genug verstehen und jetzt hör auch ich zu löchern."

Snape lächelte, als er bemerkte, dass sogar dem netten und überaus zuvorkommenden Schulleiter etwas aus seine Ruhe bringen konnte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, folgten sie Dumbledore.

An einem Wasserspeier blieben sie stehen und Dumbledore sagte: „Zitronen Bonbons."

Amy sah ihn irritiert an und wunderte sich, warum er eine Süßigkeit genannt hatte.

Ihre unausgesprochene Frage, beantwortete sich von selbst, denn die zwei großen hässlichen Wasserspeier drehten sich auf die Seite und gaben eine Wendeltreppe frei.

Dumbledore, stieg rasch hinauf, Mcgonagall folgte ihm sofort, danach ging Severes und zum Schluss erklomm Amy die Treppe.

Am Ende der Treppe, wartete eine große Eichene Tür, dass Dumbledore Amy aufhielt. Im Büro warteten Mcgonagall und Snape bereits. Als sie in das vollgestellte Büro eintrat, folgte auch Dumbledore ihr ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Er setzte sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf einem Stuhl, holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und zeichnete damit 3 weitere bequeme Stühle in die Luft, die real wurden und sich gegenüber von Dumbledore nieder ließen.

„Setzt euch doch", forderte er sie auf. Amy und Snape folgten seine Aufforderung. Mcgonagall jedoch meinte, dass sie lieber stehen würde.

Erst machte es den Anschein, als ob der Schulleiter ihr widersprechen wollte, ließ es aber bleiben.

Dumbledore, Snape und Amy saßen stiel auf ihre Stühle und Mcgonagall lief hinter ihnen im Büro auf und ab.

„Zitronen Bonbons?", fragte Dumbledore und hielt Snape eine kleine Schüssel mit gelben Bonbons hin. Severes schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Als der Schulleiter sich zu Minerva Mcgonagall drehte, brauchte er ihr nur einmal in das Gesicht zu sehen, damit er wusste, dass sie bestimmt keines annehmen würde.

Als letztes drehte er sich zu Amy, reichte ihr die Schüssel und forderte sie auf eines zu essen.

Sie holte mit der Hand aus und schlug die Schüssel unwirsch zu Boden, dass sie in hunderte kleinen Teilen zersprang. Dumbledore sah sie im ersten Moment verdattert an. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Schüssel, die Scherben fügten sich wieder zusammen und sie sah wie neu aus.

„Die Bonbons sind nicht vergiftet", scherzte er leichthin. Doch Amy war nicht nach lachen, sie wollte nun endlich wissen, warum sie herkommen musste, was es mit ihren Namen auf sich hatte und warum ihr Vergangenheit geheim bleiben sollte.

Niemand sprach mehr etwas, alle sahen sich schweigend um.

„Was ist jetzt los?", fragte Amy, die die erdrückende Stille nicht mehr aushalten konnte.

Dumbledore sah sie Fragend an und die anderen beiden beachteten sie nicht einmal.

„Warum heiße ich auf einmal Amy Snape? Warum hat mir niemand gesagte, dass ich die Tochter eines Hogwarts Professors bin?", fragte sie weiter.

„Weil es nicht stimmt", kam nun endlich die Antwort vom Schulleiter.

Amy starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Und warum hat Mcgonagall…"

„Professor Mcgonagall", warf er ein.

„Na gut. Warum hat Professor Mcgonagall", fing sie noch einmal an und betonte das Professor sarkastisch, „mich als Amy Snape aufgerufen?"

„Weil… weil wir einen Nachnamen für dich brauchten, damit du in der Schule aufgenommen werden konntest und nicht so extrem auffällst."

„Da sind sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie mich zur Tochter eines Professors machen. Weil es ja soo normal ist, dass ein Professor von heute auf morgen eine Tochter hat, von der man noch nie etwas gehört hat. Sehr glaubwürdig", unterbrach sie ihn sarkastisch, „ich weiß ja nicht wie das in der Zauberwelt ist, doch in der Muggelwelt werden Kinder als Baby's geboren und werden langsam groß."

Dumbledore lachte und auch die beiden anderen Professoren konnten sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Es ist in der Zauberwelt ganz das Gleiche", versuchte Dumbledore zu antworten, doch er wurde wieder einmal von Amy unterbrochen: „Bei allem Respekt, aber haben sie wirklich geglaubt, dass eine plötzlich aufgetauchte Professoren Tochter weniger Aufmerksam auf sich zieht, als meine wirkliches ich? Und warum bin ich zu Severe's… ich meine Professor Snap's Tochter geworden und nicht die eines anderen Lehrers?"

„Möchtest du nicht meine angebliche Tochter sein?", fragte Snape etwas enttäuscht.

„Lasst mich einmal ausreden!", schrei Dumbledore, bevor Amy antworten konnte, „Beginnen wir von ganz vorne, damit es auch jeder hier versteht. Und Amy, bitte unterbrich mich nicht bis ich fertig bin", fügte er hinzu, als er bemerkte, dass Amy den Mund aufmachte und etwas einwenden wollte, ihn aber nach dieser Ermahnung wieder schloss, „jedenfalls, wie du bereits weißt, ist deine Abstammung geheim und dass soll zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit auch so bleiben."

_Na super_, dachte sie_, ich werde wohl nie erfahren, wer meine Eltern sind! Wenn er schon die Idee hatte mich als die Tochter eines Professors auszugeben, hätte er mich vorher Fragen sollen, oder wenigstens einweihen, damit ich weiß, als was sie mich aufrufen werden, damit ich nicht so blöd dagestanden wäre und gewusst hätte, dass ich „Amy Snape" bin._

_Ich will doch nur wissen, wer meine Eltern sind, wie sie gestorben sind, den ganzen Grund warum sie gestorben sind und nicht nur „Sie sind für dich gestorben", ich meine kein Mensch weiß was das heißen soll!_

Amy öffnete ihren Mund und wollte ihn anschreien.

„Da, da, da, da, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mich ausreden lassen sollst, sonst werden wir heute nicht mehr fertig", brachte er Amy zu schweigen, bevor sie zum Reden kommen konnte. Etwas beschämt ließ sie ihren Kopf hängen und hörte ihm zu.

„Auf deine Frage, ja, dein wirklicher Name, ist um einiges auffallender, als eine noch nie zuvor gesehene Tochter eines Professoren, ich habe mir schon etwas dabei gedacht. Ob du es nun glauben willst oder nicht. Damit dich niemand erkennt, habe ich dich gebeten dein Aussehen zu ändern, da du deiner Mutter ausgesprochen ähnlich siehst."

„Was?", unterbrach dieses Mal Mcgonagall und blieb abrupt stehen, „du hast gerade eben gesagt, dass sie ihr Aussehen selbst geänderte hat, da der Zauberspruch äußerst kompliziert ist, glaube ich kaum, dass ein 11 jähriges Kind, egal wie talentierte es ist, im Stande ist diesen Zauber durchzuführen."

„Hast du etwa geglaubt, dass sie wirklich so aussieht?". Fragte er ungläubig und deute auf Amy, „ich meine, so sieht sie ihrer Mutter überhaupt nicht ähnlich."

„Dass sie nicht so aussieht, wie sie wirklich aussieht, war mir zwar bewusst. Ich war der Meinung, dass du das mit einem höchst komplizierten Zauber erreicht hast. Aber so wie du es gesagt haben, klang es so, als ob sie es selbst getan hätte."

„Hat sie ja auch."

Mcgonagall starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Habe ich dir etwa vergessen zu sagen, dass dieses kleine Mädchen ein Metamorphmagus ist?", fragte er ganz unschuldig.

„Ja das hast du!", fuhr sie in an.

„oh… dann… Minerva, haben sie gewusst, dass Amy eine Metamorphmagus ist?"

Mcgonagall presste ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, ihre Nasenflügel bebten gefährlich und sie warf Dumbledore einen Blick zu, als würde sie ihn jeden Moment anspringen und ihm den Hals abreisen würde. Kurz, sie war ziemlich angsteinflößend und Amy wollte nicht unbedingt mit diesem Blick Bekanntschaft machen.

Doch Dumbledore ignorierte es völlig und redete weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre:

„Und Minerva, ich habe doch gesagt, dass mich niemand unterbrechen soll, bis ich fertig bin", tadelte er sie, „wo war ich gerade, ach ja genau, da du unter keinem Familiennamen bekannt warst, brauchtest du einen neuen. Mit deinem echten Namen, wärest du zu sehr aufgefallen, deshalb, hat sich Severes dafür bereit erklärt, dass du als seine Tochter bekannt wirst. Damit du dich etwas an ihn und er sich etwas an dich gewöhnen konnte, hast du deine restlichen Ferien bei ihm verbracht, natürlich auch, damit du nicht noch einmal gefangen genommen wirst.

Nun zu euren Pflichten dieses Jahr, ihr dürft niemanden wirklich niemanden sagen, dass Amy nicht die Tochter von Severes ist.

Severes, du musst deine „Tochter" so behandeln, als ob sie deine wirkliche Tochter ist, das heißt, dass du in deiner Freizeit Zeit mit ihr verbringst und ihr manchmal bei den Hausaufgaben hilfst und andere Dinge, um die sich Väter eben kümmern.

Amy, du sollst zu Severes nun Dad sagen, musst dich aber genauso an die Regeln halten, wie jeder andere, sonst werden dir auch Hauspunkte abgezogen oder Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt. Du musst dich so benehmen, als ob du Severes schon seit deiner jüngsten Kindheit kennst.

Minerva, du sollst einfach kein Wort über ihre Kindheit verlieren.

Damit ihr alle die gleichen Antworten bezüglich Amy's Kindheit gebt, gebe ich jeden eine Rolle Pergament, die lest ihr bitte alle in euren Zimmern durch. Es ist mit einem speziellen Zauber so verhext, dass nur ihr es lesen könnt."

Er teilte drei Rollen Pergament aus.

„Eure Minerva und Severes, sieht in anderen Augen aus wie eine Namensliste von einen euren Klassen und deine Amy, hat den Anschein ein Aufsatz zu sein, ich meine die letzte Aufgabe zu sein, die ihr bekommen habt. Nun ab in eure Betten, es ist schon spät genug, morgen ist Unterricht. Minerva, sei so nett und bringe Amy in ihr Zimmer."

Minerva, Severes und Amy verließen das Büro, Severes machte sich zu seinen Gemächern in den Kerkern auf.

* * *

Mcgonagall ging mit Amy im Schlepptau zum Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum. Amy versuchte sich den Weg zu merken, damit sie in Zukunft ohne Hilfe dorthin kam. Doch nach der dritten Treppe und dem hundertsten Mal abbiegen, gab sie es auf. Sie beobachtete die Bilder die miteinander redeten und von einem Bild in ein anderes wechselten und ihnen freundlich grüßten, sie nur stumm zunickte oder sich über Amy beschwerte, da sie noch nicht in ihrem Bett sei und erst schwiegen, wenn Mcgonagall sie strafend ansah. Sie blieben vor einem Porträt einer fetten Dame in einem rosa Kleid stehen.

„Caput Draconis", sagte Mcgonagall und das Porträt schwang zu Seite, „das ist das Passwort für den Gryffindoreturm, ohne das Passwort, kommst du nicht hinein, merke es dir gut."

Sie trat durch das Loch in der Wand und Amy tat ihr gleich.

Amy sah sich staunend um. Es war zwar schon tief in der Nacht, doch Amy konnte dank dem Mondlicht, das durch eines der Fenster fiel und das Feuer, das im Kamin prasselte alles gut sehen. Sie fand es unbeschreiblich schön und konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen, immer wieder ließ sie ihre Blicke durch den Raum schweifen.

„Und wie gefällt es dir?", fragte Mcgonagall.

„Es… es ist… wow", war das einzige was Amy hinausbrachte.

„Das freut mich. Die Treppe rechst hinauf, führt zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, in welchen du bist, es ist alles beschriftet, du wirst dich schon zu Recht finden. Dein Gepäck haben die Hauselfen schon längst in dein Zimmer gebracht. Wir sehen unsmorgen im Unterricht, gute Nacht", und sie war aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden.

Amy stand nun ganz alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und sah sich noch einmal um. Sie schrittt zu eines der Fenster und lugte hinaus. Man konnte die ganzen Gründe von Hogwarts sehen. Das Qudditischfeld, den verbotenen Wald, eine Holzhütte in der Nähe des Waldes, die ganze Landschaft von Hogwarts eben. Langsam stieg sie die Treppe hinauf. Auf der ersten Tür, standen 5 Namen, doch keine davon war ihrer. Sie ging zur nächsten Zimmertür und blickte wieder auf das Namensschild.

Brown, Lavender

Garnger, Hermine

Parvati Patil

Perks Sally-Anne

Amy Snape

_Amy Snape, _dachte Amy, _dass klingt aber komisch. Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen mit Miss Snape angesprochen zu werden. _

Langsam und vorsichtig, bedacht keinen Lärm zu machen, öffnete sie die Tür. Das Zimmer war rund und hatte einige Fenster, durch die sich das Mondlicht stahl. Der Mond wawr schon fast voll, er war hell genug, dass Amy das ganze Zimmer sehen konnte.

Es gab fünf Betten mit einem roten Vorhang. In vier der Betten, schliefen Mädchen. Eine von ihnen schnarchte leise, doch Amy konnte nicht ausmachen, wer es war.

Auf dem letzten Bett neben dem Fenster lag ein großer brauner Koffer mit den Initialen A.L. Verwundert starrte Amy es an. Der letzte Buchstabe, war herunter gekratzt, sodass man ihn nicht mehr entziffern konnte. Aber warum? Und was hieß das L? Morgen würde sie Severes, Mcgonagall oder Dumbledore darauf ansprechen. Zumindest wusste sie das es ihr Bett war, da es als einziges leer war.

Da sich noch nicht wirklich müde war. Machte den Koffer auf, räumte all ihre Kleidung fein säuberlich in den Schrank und packte ihre Schulsachen in eine Tasche.

Als alles eingeräumt und für den morgigen Schultag vorberietet war, zog sie sich ihren Pyjama an.

Sie legte die Rolle Pergament in ihren Nachttisch und setzte sich auf das Fenster Brett vom großen Fenster neben ihrem Bett. Verträumt sah sie sich die Sterne an. Irgendwo erkannte sie einen kleinen rostroten Punkt, der immer größer und größer wurde und schließlich mit einem seiner Füßen gegen das Fenster hämmerte. Amy erkannte ihre Eule sofort und wollte das Fenster öffnen, doch als sie einen Schritt zurück machte, stolperte sie über ihren Koffer der hinter ihr gelegen war und fiel mit einem leise Knall auf ihren Hintern.

Erschrocken sah sie sich um. Ist jemand aufgewacht? Hat das jemand gehört? Sie wusste, dass der Knall nicht besonders Laut war, doch immerhin war es mitten in der Nacht und sonst war es mucks Mäuschen Still.

Hermine drehte sich im Bett um und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Wörter. Das Mädchen, dass sie als Lavender zu kennen glaubte, grunzte ein zwei Mal und schnarchte dann so laut weiter, dass Amy nun wusste, wer immer geschnarcht hatte. Die anderen 2 Mädchen schliefen ganz ruhig weiter.

Erleichtert seufzte sie und richtete sich auf.

Vortum hatte sich auf ihre Schulter gesetzt und kniff ihr zärtlich ins Ohr, damit sie ihn endlich wahrnahm.

„Hallo Vortum. Wie geht es dir? Ist die Eulerei groß genug für so viele Eulen? Hast du schon einen Freund oder eine Freundin gefunden?", fragte Amy. Zur Antwort schuhute die Eule nur ein paar Mal.

„Das nehme ich als ein ja, wenn es nicht so ist, müsste ich mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen", lachte sie.

Sie redete noch lange mit ihrer Eule.

_Das muss ja so dumm aussehen, wenn ich meiner Eule Fragen stelle und mir ernsthaft Antworten erwarte, _dachte Amy.

Nun saß sie nur mehr am Fenster, dachte nach und streichelte Vortum abwesend.

Erste jetzt merkte Amy, dass er einen Brief um die Beine gebunden hatte.

_Wer kann schon wissen, welche meine Eule ist? _wunderte sich Amy.

Sie nahm den Brief vom Bein und las ihn:

**_Meine kleine liebe Amy,_**

**_(klingt das so, als ob du meine Tochter wärst?)_**

**_Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nichts von deinem neuen Namen erzählt habe, zu meiner Verteidigung, ich war der Meinung, dass Dumbledore sie dir sagen würde. Aber das ist natürlich keine Entschuldigung._**

**_Ich kann dir Leider nicht verraten, wer du bist und so, aber wie dir vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, steht auf deinem Koffer A.L steht. Ich hatte zuerst den Anfangsbuchstaben deines richtigen Familiennamen darauf geschrieben, doch habe es mir wieder anders überlegt, da die Folgen katastrophal werden würden, wenn du herausfindest wer du bist._**

**_Jedenfalls das A. steht für Amy, wie du dir denken kannst._**

**_Das L. steht für Lily, das ist dein zweiter Name, der dir von deinen Eltern gegeben wurde._**

**_Ich habe absichtlich kein S. darauf gemacht, damit du dich nicht so eingeengt fühlst._**

**_Ich wünsche dir noch eine Gute Nacht._**

**_Dein Dad_**

**_PS: Warum schläfst du noch nicht?_**

Sie lachte. Dein Dad klingt vielleicht komisch und natürlich musste er sie daran erinnern, das sie noch nicht schläft. Das war wieder typisch er. Sie legte den Brief in ihrem Nachttisch neben die Rolle Pergament und dachte am Fenster über dem Brief nach.

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht flog Vorzum zurück in die Eulerei. Amy schloss das Fenster und da sie noch immer hellwach war ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Das Feuer prasselte immer noch obwohl Amy es auf etwa ein Uhr am Morgen schätzte. Sie setzte sich auf ein bequemen roten Sofa, des vor dem Kamin und sah sich im Raum um.

Es gab mehrere Schreibtische, wo sie in der Zukunft ihre Aufgeben erledigen würde, Kästen, mehrere Bilder von verschiedensten Personen, rote Teppiche lagen auf dem Boden, eine schwarze Tafel, Wandteppiche die den Gryffindore Löwe abbildeten und noch viele andere Dinge, die Amy nicht identifizieren konnte.

In einer Ecke stand eine große Uhr, doch statt Zeiger und Ziffernblatt, waren Sprüche zu sehen, die sich je nach Zeit änderten. Im Moment zeigte sie „Die perfekte Zeit für Dummheiten" an. Amy grinste leicht.

Sie holte sich ein Buch über Zauberkunst und ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und setzte sich damit auf den großen roten Teppich und übte Zaubersprüche im Feuerschein.

Sie nahm gerade den Zauberspruch „Wingardium Leviosa" durch und schaffte es sogar ein Buch auf einen der Tische schweben zu lassen, als sie Schritte eine Treppe hinunterkommen hörte.

„Sei doch leise Georg!", beschwerte sich eine Stimme flüsternd.

„Bin ich doch! Sieh doch, im Gemeinschaftsraum ist noch Licht", warnte der andere.

„Ist doch egal, wahrscheinlich ist es Percy, der schon lernt, damit er morgen im Unterricht der Beste ist", meinte der erste Leichthin.

„Wenn er jetzt noch immer auf ist, dann läuft er Gefahr morgen im Unterricht einzuschlafen und das würde unser lieber Bruder nie riskieren", erwiderte der zweite

„Wo du recht hast, hast du recht", stimmte ihm der erste zu.

Amy hörte gespannt ihr Gespräch zu und beobachtete das Ende der Treppe genauestens. Als die beiden das Treppenende erreicht hatten, blieben sie entsetzt stehen und starten Amy an, die noch immer vor dem Feuer saß. Amy starte zurück, die beiden hatten rotes Haar und sie war sich sicher, dass dies die Zwillingssöhne der Frau vom Bahnhof waren.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragten die Zwillinge unison.

„Lesen, oder wonach sieht es denn sonst aus?", fragte Amy unbeeindruckt zurück, „und was macht ihr hier?"

„Du bist doch eine Erstklässlerin", erwiderte der eine.

„Du darfst doch gar nicht hier sein, so spät in der Nacht", vollendete der andere den Satz.

„Das dürft ihr genauso wenig", konterte Amy gekonnt.

„Da hast du leider Recht", gab sich einer der beiden geschlagen und grinste verlegen, auch der andere nickte bekräftigend.

„Ich bin Fred und das ist Georg", stellte sich einer der beiden vor.

„Und du bist Amy Snape, die Tochter des strengsten Professors in der Schule", erweiterte Fred.

„Woher wisst ihr meinen Namen?", wunderte Amy sich.

„Jeder in der Schule kennt deinen Namen-„, fing Fred an.

„- du bist fast so berühmt wie Harry Potter, aber nur in der Schule, ab morgen werden e dann auch die ganzen Eltern der Schüler wissen und die erzählen es dann weiter, aber du wirst nie in einem Buch stehen und ich kann nicht garantieren, das jeder dich kennt."

„Ich will doch gar nicht, dass ich so berühmt bin!", regte sich Amy auf.

Die Zwillinge zuckten nur mit ihren Schultern.

„Wehe du verpetze uns bei der ollen Fledermaus, ähm deinen Vater", Amy fand Fledermaus, passte irgendwie zu Severes, „am zweiten Schultag, haben wie besseres zu tun, als bei ihm Nachzusitzen", redete George weiter ohne das Amy etwas antworten konnte.

„Ich werde euch doch nicht wegen so einer Kleinigkeit verpfeifen! Was denkt ihr nur von mir?", empörte sich Amy.

„Wir… äh…", fing George an. „Er ist dein Vater…", wollte Fred George weiter helfen, doch Amy unterbrach sie: „Ist doch egal, was ihr gedacht habt, was habt ihr vor?"

„Du musst versprechen, dass du es niemanden sagst?", begann Fred.

„Natürlich verspreche ich es nicht zu petzten! Jetzt raus mit der Sprache", drängt sie neugierig.

Die beiden warfen sich wissende Blicke zu und nickten.

Sie erzählten Amy ihren Plan. Hin und wieder, warf Amy Verbesserungsvorschläge ein. Jedes Mal sahen die Zwillinge sie an und meinten „gar nicht gewusst, dass so viel in dir steckt", oder „aus dir kann einmal so ein richtiger Tunichtgut werden". Als sie alles fertig um geplant hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle um ihre Pläne zu verwirklichen.

Für die Planausführung, lehrten die Zwillinge Amy verschiedene Zaubersprüche, die die Kleine im Handumdrehen heraus hatte.

Die beiden meinten, dass Amy ein Naturtalent sein würde, worauf Amy voller Stolz grinste.

Als sie Stunden später mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden waren, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück.

Erschöpft und über beide Ohren strahlend, traten alle drei in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Bin ich gespannt auf ihre Gesichter", grinste Fred und hielt sich eine Hand vor dem Mund um nicht laut los zu Lachen.

„Und ich erste", meinte Amy.

Sie redeten noch einige Zeit über ihren Streich und seine möglichen Auswirkungen.

„Gute Nacht", verabschiedeten sich die Zwillinge nach einer Weile unison und machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Zimmern. Amy blieb noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Wer jetzt noch nicht schläft, kann es gleich bleiben lassen", stand darauf. Amy beschloss den Rat anzunehmen und setzte sich mit dem Buch, das sie bereits zu lesen begonnen hatte auf den großen roten Teppich vor das Feuer.

Im Schein des Kaminfeuers las Amy noch ein wenig in den bereits angefangenen Zauberkunst Buch. Als es dämmerte klappten ihr die Augen doch zu und sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

„_Nein! Nehmen sie mich! schonen sie meine Kinder! Schonen sie die beiden! Ich mache alles! Aber bitte schonen sie meine Kinder!", schrie eine rothaarige Frau verzweifelt. Ihre Tränen rannen ihr über das junge Gesicht. _

„_Geh zur Seite du dummes Mädchen!", befahl eine dunkle Stimme. _

„_Neeein!" schrie die Frau. _

_Der Besitzer der dunklen Stimme schubst die Frau zur Seite, sie stürzte gegen eine Wand, er richtete den Zauberstab auf ein Gitterbett in einer Ecke, Frau rappelte sich wieder auf und er schrie: _

„_Avada Kedavra!" _

_Grünes Licht erschien. Die Frau sprang vor dem Gitterbett. Sie wurde vom Grünen Licht getroffen. Schrie aus Leibeskräften. Die Stimme wurde immer leiser. Die rothaarige sank leblos zu Boden._

* * *

„Neeeein!", schrie Amy.

* * *

**Das war es dann für heute ;)**

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.**

**Danek an alle Reviews, ich freu mich jedes Mal riesig.**

**Sorry Larah aber das mit dem ich Satzt hab ich nicht ganz verstanden was du meinst… könntest du mir das etwas ausführlicher erklären? Würde mich sehr freuen.**

**Aglaja, natürlich wird das mit Malfoy interessant… ich bemühe mich länger zu schreiben, kann aber nix versprechen ;)**

**Sonnenscheinnici, ja er ist mit ihm verwandt, aber wie, werde ich nicht verraten, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Du hast recht, es hat nicht nur Vorteile, für seine Tochter gehalten zu werden.**

**Noch einen schönen Tag wünscht **

**Das Problem :D**


	12. Streich mit Folgen I

**Hallo, ich habe mir gedacht, dass wenn ich die Geschichte jetzt in der ich-Form, und aus Amy's Sicht schreibe, würde es besser passen. Jedenfalls, schreibe ich diesen Teil so, mich würde es sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung dazu in den Reviews mitteilen könntet. **

**Sonnenscheinnici: Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. *strahl übers ganze Gesicht* Was die drei geplant haben, erfährst du ja in diesem Kapitel. Ich bin der Meinung, dass Snape eigentlich ganz nett sein könnte, doch er hat in seinem Leben schon sehr viel Leid ertragen müssen und ist so ernst und gemein geworden, damit er überleben konnte, so denke ich mir das zumindest. **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ;)**

* * *

**Streich mit Folgen I:**

„Neein!", schrie ich.

Ich saß auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin. Mein Herz pochte wie verrückt. Der Schweiß rannte mir über die Stirn. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte.

Nur langsam wurde mir klar, dass das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, dass ich nicht in Gefahr war, dass diese Frau nicht wirklich umgebracht wurde.

Im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum, war es totenstill. Langsam drehte ich mich von der Wan weg und sah in ungefähr 30 fremden Gesichtern. Die mich alle anstarrten. Na toll das mit dem unauffällig bleiben, habe ich ja super hinbekommen.

Von weiter hinten drang eine laute Stimme zu mir durch:

„Geht zur Seite! Last mich durch! Ich bin Vertrauensschüler!"

Ein rothaariger Junge, der den Weasly Zwillingen ziemlich ähnlich sah bahnte sich einen Weg zu mir.

„Was ist los? Warum schreist du so herum?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

Doch bevor ich antworten konnte, kam auch Hermine durch die ganze Menge zu mir.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Geht schon", stammelte ich wenig überzeugend.

Sie beäugte mich kritisch und verschwand wieder in der Menge. Sie lief die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf und kam mit einer dicken kuscheligen Decke wenige Minuten später wieder zurück.

„Sie zittert am ganzen Körper, ihr muss bestimmt kalt sein", erklärte sie den Rotschopf, der sie irritiert ansah.

Bei einem war ich mir sicher, diesem Jungen mangelte es an Verständnis und das gewaltig.

Hermine wickelte mich in die Decke ein und legte mich behutsam auf das Sofa. Sie verscheuchte die herumstehenden und meinte, sie sollten Frühstücken gehe.

„Ich will auch frühstücken gehen", versuchte ich Hermine zu überzeugen.

„Keine Chance! Wenn es dir wieder einigermaßen gut geht, gehen wie sofort zur Schulkrankrankenschwester! Wie heißt die noch schnell? Professor Mcgonagall hat es gestern bereits erwähnt", überlegte sie.

„Aber ich bin wirklich richtig hungrig und ich möchte den ersten Schultag nicht verpassen!", protestierte ich, obwohl mir die Schule so was von egal war, zumindest im Moment. Ich wollte dabei sein, wenn der Streich Wirkung zeigte.

„Ich kann dir ja etwas mitbringen, oder vielleicht, kann die Krankenschwester dich schnell heilen und dann können wir frühstücken gehen. Wir haben noch fast 2 ½ Stunden Zeit, bis die Stundenpläne vergeben werden. Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir es vielleicht schaffen."

„Ich bin aber nicht krank!", widersprach ich.

„Warum zitterst und schwitzt du dann so arg, wenn du nicht krank bist?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich hatte einen Albtraum!", erklärte ich ihr.

„Bist du dir Sicher?", fragte sie etwas nachgiebig.

„Ja ich bin mir sicher", versicherte ich ihr, „es war nur ein Albtraum.

„Bist du ganz sicher, dass du nicht zur Krankenschwester willst?"

„Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Es geht mir gut."

„Wenn der Unterricht vorbei ist, gehen wir aber in den Kranken flügel."

Ich nickte zustimmend.

Sie half mir aus der kuschelig warmen Decke zu befreien.

„Danke für alles", murmelte ich ihr zu.

Sie lächelte verlegen und wischte es mit einer Handbewegung weg: „Das hätte doch jeder für dich gemacht."

Ich bedankte mich noch einmal und ging dann in mein Zimmer um mich zu waschen und umzuziehen.

* * *

Als ich fertig war, fiel mir auf, dass eine der Mädchen, die ich nicht kannte noch immer in ihrem Bett schlief.

Sie hatte glatte, lange, braune Haare. Ihr Gesicht hatte eine gesunde Bräune. Wie groß sie war, konnte ich noch nicht erkennen, da sie von einer Bettdecke verdeckt wurde.

Ich ging zu ihr und rüttelte sie am Arm: „Aufstehen! Du verpasst sonst das Frühstück!"

Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und sah mich irritiert an.

„Du… du bist doch eine Snape, Amy Snape oder?", stotterte sie.

„Ja, das bin ich", bestätigte ich ihr, „und wer bist du?"

„Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Sally-Anna Perks. Warum hast du mich geweckt?"

„Weil du sonst zu spät zum Frühstück gekommen wärst."

„Aber, du kennst mich doch gar nicht. Du hast mich doch nicht einmal gesehen. Geschweige denn kennen gelernt"

„Na und? Ich darf dich doch trotzdem wecken, oder etwa nicht? Ich wollte doch nicht, dass du nichts zu Essen bekommst und verhungern musst", scherzte ich um sie aufzumuntern, "dann müsste ich hunderte von Fragen beantworten, warum du gestorben bist und so weiter. Das wäre mir zu viel arbeit. Ich habe lieber meine Ruhe.

Sie lächelte mich erfreut an und hüpfte dann aus ihrem Bett, sie war fast einen halben Kopf größer als ich, suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging ins Badezimmer.

* * *

Bis sie zurückkam wartete ich nicht sondern machte mich auf den Weg zum Frühstück, bevor die Stundenpläne ausgeteilt werden, musste ich unbedingt noch mit Fred und George sprechen.

Wie es das Schicksal wollte, rannte ich beinahe in die zwei als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

„Da bist du ja-„

„-Wir haben die schon überall gesucht."

„Genau, wir haben gehört,-„

„- dass du krank bist."

„Deshalb wollten wir dich fragen-„

„-ob du frühstücken kommst", vollendeten sie gegenseitig ihre Sätze.

„Also ihr zwei seid echt ein süßes Paar, dass ihr sogar die Sätze voneinander beendet", ärgerte ich sie etwas, „aber um euch zu beruhigen, ich bin nicht krank und war es auch nicht, natürlich komme ich mit frühstücken, dass lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen."

„Was lässt du dir beim Frühstück nicht entgehen? Wo warst du überhaupt? Ich habe dich überall gesucht", fragte eine unschuldige Stimme hinter mir.

Die Zwillinge schmunzelten und Fred flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Da hat dich jemand wohl jemand vermisst."

Ich fing an zu lachen und boxte ihn freundschaftlich in die Seite.

„Werde doch nicht gleich so gewalttätig, nur weil wir deine Wunde Stelle gefunden haben", grinste George und schon war er verschwunden.

„Wer und was war das jetzt?", wunderte sich Pavo.

„Das waren Fred und Georg Weasly, wie du sicher erkennen konntest, sind sie Zwillinge und mit Ron Weasly aus unserer Klasse verwand um genau zu seinen sind sie seine Brüder. Was das war ist ne lange Geschichte und ganz verstanden habe ich sie selbst nicht."

„Na dann, wie wäre es, wenn wir frühstücken gehen, da wolltest du doch unbedingt hin, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe", schmunzelte er.

„Na klar komme ich mit!", rief ich und eilte schon zum Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraums.

„Worauf wartest du?", fragte ich ihn, als er mir nicht sofort gefolgt war, „zuerst lädst du mich ein und dann lässt du mich warten. Das sieht einem Gentleman aber gar nicht ähnlich ", lachte ich.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich einen Gentleman ähnlich sähen will? Ich sehe lieber wie ich selbst aus", meinte er und kam zu mir.

Oh ja und wie ich am liebsten so wie ich aussehen würde! Wollte ich ihm antworten, doch das durfte ich nicht, denn dann würde die ganze Lügenwelt die Dumbledore zu meinem Schutz einen Schönheitsfehler haben und alles könnte in sich zusammen brechen, dafür wollte ich nicht unbedingt der Auslöser sein.

* * *

Auf den Weg in die große Halle, verirrten Pavo und ich uns.

„Was ist, wenn wir nicht mehr zurückfinden und für immer hier sitzen bleiben. Wir werden vor Hunger und Durst die kleinsten Käfer und Spinnen essen und die nassen Wände ablecken um nicht zu verdursten. Aber irgendwann wird es eine dürre geben, sodass die Wände trocken sind und alle kleinen Lebewesen hinaus geflüchtete sind um etwas essbares zu finden. Dann werden wir so hungrig, dass wir uns gegenseitig bekämpfen und einer wird den anderen töten und essen. Nach einiger Zeit wird auch der andere qualvoll verhungern, da er nichts mehr zu essen hat", erklärte ich ihm theatralisch unser Ende.

Pavo, der schon in der Mitte meiner Vorhersage zu grinsen begann, konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und lachte lauthals los. Er kniete sich nieder und legte sich auf den Boden, wo er sich vor Lachen schüttelte. Ich hatte etwas Angst, dass er ersticken würde.

Dennoch war ich beleidigt und setzte mich in eine Ecke um zu schmollen.

Als Pavo sich beruhigt hatte, setzte er sich neben mich und ich fragte ihn, was an meiner Zukunftsvision so lustig war.

„Du bist die einzige Person, die so schwarz denken kann. Echt jetzt Amy, du könntest ruhig etwas mehr vertrauen in dich oder andere setzten. Du hast bestimmt keine leichte Kindheit hinter dir, sonst würdest du nicht so negativ denken", er wurde immer ernster, „wenn du Probleme hast, kannst du sie mir ruhig erzählen, ich werde es schon niemanden verraten."

Am liebsten hätte ich ihm alles erzählt, dass ich in einem Waisenhaus gelebt hatte, dass ich nicht Snap's Tochter war, dass meine Eltern gestorben waren um mich zu beschützen. Warte was? Sie sind gestorben um mich zu beschützen. Die Frau von der ich heute geträumt habe, sie ist gestorben um ihre Kinder zu schützen und hatte noch dazu die gleichen roten Haare wie ich, was wenn das eine Erinnerung war und nicht einfach irgend ein Traum, was wenn das meine wirkliche Mutter war? Sie hatte die gleichen roten Haare wie ich sie gehabt habe. Aber die Frau schrie, dass er ihre Kinder verschonen solle, das heißt das ich, wenn das wirklich meine Mutter gewesen war, ein Geschwisterchen hatte. Dann kann es doch keine Erinnerung gewesen sein, denn ich habe keine Geschwister. Aber das würde erklären, was diese Leute im Umhang von mir wollten, sie wollten Informationen über meinen Bruder, nur ich wusste nichts von ihm. Aber wie sollte ich und mein möglicher Weiße existierendes Geschwisterchen überlebt haben, der Mann wird hundert prozentig versucht haben die Kinder zu töten, nachdem die Frau tot war und soviel ich gelesen habe, hat den Todesfluch, den er mit Sicherheit angewendet, noch nie jemand außer Harry Potter überlebt.

„Ist etwas Amy?", riss Pavo mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ja allerdings. Ich habe einen Bruder von dem ich nicht weiß, meine Eltern sind ermordet worden, ich lebe unter einer falschen Identität, niemand darf wissen wer ich bin und du fragst ob etwas ist? Wollte ich ihn anfahren, doch das durfte ich nicht und so schüttelte ich nur stumm mit dem Kopf.

Stumm starrten wir beide vor uns hin.

„Es wir uns schon irgendjemand finden, wir werden schon nicht sterben", versuchte Pavo mich zu beruhigen, der gedacht haben musste, dass ich mich aufgrund unserer momentanen Situation so viel Gedanken machte. Doch es bewirkte genau das Gegenteil, es machte mich richtig wütend und brachte mich dazu über unsere Situation nach zu denken.

Es musste doch einen Ausweg geben! Ich sprang auf und wanderte in diesem Gang auf und ab. Angestrengt dachte ich nach, doch mir viel keine Lösung ein.

„Beruhige dich doch, wir finden schon einen Ausweg", versuchte Pavo es erneut.

„Wie sollen wir denn von hier hinaus kommen?", fragte ich verzweifelt. Doch Pavo wusste keinen Ausweg.

„Ja also, du weißt selbst nicht, wie wir wieder zurück kommen sollen!", schrie ich ihn an, „wie soll ich mich denn beruhigen, wenn wir verhungern werden!"

Ich schrei noch eine Weile weiter bis Pavo das Wort ergriff.

„Hör jetzt einmal auf mich anzuschreien! Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür", verteidigte er sich und dabei musste ich ihn zustimmen.

„Ich weiß", seufzte ich und setzte mich neben Pavo, „es ist nur… es ist zufiel auf einmal."

Er nickte verständnisvoll.

* * *

Wir beide schwiegen vor uns hin, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft, bis Pavo das Schweigen brach: „Was wollte Dumbledore gestern Abend von dir?"

„Äh… ich… äh…", stotterte ich vor mich hin, „es war nichts wichtiges."

„Obwohl ich doch der Meinung bin, dass es wichtig sein muss, da du sehr lange gebraucht hast, bis du wieder zurück gekommen bist, frag ich nicht weiter, da es den Anschein hat, das dir dieses Thema unangenehm ist."

„Woher weißt du, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe? Hast du mir etwa nachspioniert?", fragte ich ganz verblüfft.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich habe im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich gewartet, doch dann ist es sehr spät geworden und ich ging schlafen."

„Oh… das ist aber lieb von dir."

„Immer gerne doch. Aber jetzt eine andere Frage, warum hast du behauptet, dass deine Eltern Tod sind? Wenn dein Vater doch einer der Professoren ist?"

Was sollte ich ihm jetzt nur erzählen, eine Geschichte erfinden konnte ich nicht. Ich hätte diese Rolle Pergament doch lesen sollen.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte und ich blicke selbst gar nicht richtig durch", wich ich aus, „warum willst du mir nichts von deinen Eltern und deiner Familie erzählen?"

„Weil… Es… Würdest du gerne herum erzählen, dass du eine Schwarz magische, Reinblut fanatische Familie hast, die Anhänger vom Dunklen Lord waren? Das dein Vater seine Freunde an ihn verraten hat und deshalb in Askaban sitzt und du nicht einmal weißt wer deine Mutter ist?", fragte er sarkastisch ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Tud mir Leid. Das wusste ich nicht", murmelte ich klein laut.

"Konntest du ja auch nicht, außer dir weiß es niemand, noch niemand", meinte er bitter.

* * *

Wir redeten über alle möglichen Dinge, als ich plötzlich Fußschritte hörte.

Mit einer Handbewegung deutet ich Pavo still zu sein und lauschte.

Ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht, man konnte zwei paar Schritte auf uns zukommen hören und auf Stimmen:

„Sie müssten hier doch irgendwo sein."

„Sind sie aber nicht, oder siehst du sie?"

„Nein noch nicht, gib mir die Karte!"

„Nein, ich habe sie schon eingesteckt, wir müssten sie jeden Moment sehen."

„Ich sehe sie aber nicht!"

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir nach ihnen rufen? Vielleicht hören sie uns."

„Von mir aus. Wie heißt den der Junge?"

„Pavo glaube ich."

Sofort wusste ich, wer uns suchte, es waren die Zwillinge.

„Amy!"

„Pavo!"

„Wo seit ihr?", schrien sie.

Ich und Pavo wollten gerade zurück schreien als sie um die Ecke bogen und verstummten.

„Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?", war das erste das ich herausbrachte.

„Kein 'wie schön dich zu sehen'"

„ 'Danke das ihr uns gerettet habt ihr edlen Zauberer'."

„ 'Ohne euch wären wir verhungert, ihr ward unsere letzte Hoffnung' "

„Oder wie wäre es mit einem Dankeskuss?"

„Von Amy, nicht das du es falsch verstehst, aber du bist ein Junge."

"Sondern nur 'wie habt ihr uns gefunden?'!"

"Schwache Leistung Amy-"

"-echt schwache Leistung."

„Ist doch jetzt egal, ich will einfach nur mehr Frühstücken. Ich bin richtig hungrig", unterbrach ich die zwei, damit wir endlich von diesem grässlichen Ort verschwinden konnten.

„Was immer auch die mylady wünscht, werden ihr treuen Diner selbstverständlich erfüllen", scherzte Fred und zeigte uns den Weg zur Eingangshalle.

* * *

„Da ist der Eingang zur großen Halle, soll ich Ihnen auch noch ihr Plätze zeigen, oder finden sie die von alleine?", fragte George übertrieben höflich und verbeugte sich dabei vor mir und Pavo.

„Hat jeder einen fixen Platz?", kam Pavo mir zuvor.

„Aber nein-"

„Es ist nur schon ziemlich spät-"

„und es werden nicht mehr sonderlich viele Plätze frei sein."

„Also bis später."

„Habt ihr ein Handtuch dabei?"

„Komm jetzt Fred, Lee winkt schon nach uns", unterbrach der eine den anderen und schon eilten sie zu ihrem besten Freund Lee Jordan.

„Handtuch? Für wa…"

„Wirst du schon noch sehen", unterbrach ich und zog ihn mit mir zum Gryffindore Tisch.

Wir setzten uns zwischen Hermine und Sally-Anne. Sie waren schon fertig mit dem Frühstück, wie fast alle anderen auch und warteten nur mehr darauf, dass der jeweilige Hauslehrer in unserem Fall Mcgonagall, die Stundenpläne austeilt. Was sie auch kurz nach dem Eintreffen von Pavo und mir erledigte.

„Wo wart ihr denn nur?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt und gab mir und Pavo ein Stück Toast, den sie für uns aufgehoben hatte und ich stopfte ihn mir, hungrig wie ich war in den Mund, „ihr habt das ganze Frühstück verpasst."

„Verlaufen. Großes Schloss", brachte ich mit vollgestopften Mund heraus.

„Iss zuerst hinunter, bevor du mir Antwortest sonst…", doch was sonst passieren könnte, bekam ich nicht zuhören, da Hermine sich voll und ganz in ihren Stundenplan vertieft hatte und mich ignorierte.

Mcgonagall, drückte mir auch einen Plan in die Hand: erste Stunde Verwandlung.

Ich mochte das Fach und so viel ich wusste wurde es von Mcgonagall unterrichtet, ich war mir sicher, dass sie eine ausgezeichnete Lehrerin seien würde.

Ich sah zu Fred und George die nicht weit von mir entfernt saßen, auch sie sahen mich an. Ich glaube Fred, man kann diese zwei einfach nicht unterscheiden, zwinkerte mir zu und deutete mit einer seiner Hand, dass ich ruhig bleiben sollt. Anscheinend musste man mir ansehen, dass ich nervös war, denn auch Hermine fragt, als sie wieder von ihrem Stundenplan aufsah: „Was ist denn mit dir los? Fliegt hier gleich eine Bombe in die Luft? Oder warum kannst du nicht still sitzen?"

Ich ignorierte sie völlig. Denn meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war dem Slytherin Tisch gerichtete, wo Snape gerade als letzter der Hauslehrer noch dabei war seine letzten Stundenpläne auszuteilen.

Er drückte den letzten Stundenplan einer seiner Schüler missmutig in die Hand und machte sich zum Lehrertisch auf, wo Dumbledore noch eine kleine Rede halten wollte.

Alle anderen Lehrer saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen und warteten nur mehr auf ihn.

Nervös rutschte ich auf meinem Platz hin und her. Rieb mir meine eiskalten Hände. Ließ meinen Blick immer wieder durch die Menge gleiten. Es fühlte sich an, als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre. Wie in Zeitlupe setzte sich Severes auf seinen Platz und Dumbledore erhob sich um zu seinen Rednerpult zu gehen.

Ich hielt die Luft an.

Was wenn der Plan nicht funktionierte? Wenn uns jemand gesehen hat? Wenn jemand herausfindet, dass wir dahinter stecken? Fliegen wir dann von der Schule? Aber so wie es aussah, war es nicht der erste Streich von Fred und George und sie waren noch immer auf der Schule. Es könnte ja aber auch sein, dass es dieses Mal, einmal zufiel war und sie die beiden von der Schule schmissen und damit es nicht unfair war, würde ich auch von der Schule fliegen, weil ich ja auch beim Streich mitgemachte hatte. Pavo hat rechte, ich denke wirklich immer nur negativ. Ich muss damit aufhören…

Es könnte ja auch sein, dass dieser hier der 10.000 Streich ist, der in der Schule gespielt wird und wir dafür einen Ehrenpreis bekommen, das wäre zufiel des Guten.

Er setzte seinen Fuß auf den Podest. In dem Moment fing es in der ganzen Halle an zu regnen. Man konnte einige Mädchen schreien hören und jammern hören, auch die Jungs waren nicht besonders begeistert und maulten.

Etwa die Hälfte der Schüler stürmte von ihren Plätzen zur geschlossenen Eingangstür und versuchten sie zu öffnen. Doch die Tür war zu schwer und sie mussten nachgeben.

Ich saß auf meinem Platz, beobachtete das Schauspiel und hielt mir den Bauch vor lauter Lachen.

Auch Fred und George lachten was das Zeug hält. Pavo, Sally-Anne, Harry und Ron grinsten und Hermine jammerte:

„Meine ganze Kleindung ist nass. Jetzt muss ich mich noch einmal umziehen und werde deswegen auch noch krank.", da muss noch jemand anfangen positiver zu denken, „Wer kommt nur auf so eine dumme Idee andere zu ärgern? Ich sag dir, wenn ich den erwische, dann… dann… dann kann er was erleben."

„Das ist doch nur ein Scherz", lachte ich.

Sie sah mich nur wütend an.

Es hörte auf zu regnen. Langsam beruhigte sich alles.

Als alle wieder saßen, wollte Dumbledore nun das Rednerpult betreten, doch als er den Fuß darauf setzte fing es erneut an zu regnen, dich dieses Mal Vogelfedern.

Die Federn klebten an den nassen Umhängen und wollten nicht mehr hinunter gehen. Viele der Kinder fingen wieder an zu schreien und zu jammern.

Alle liefen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch die große Halle. Das zusammen mit ihren gefederten Umhängen recht lustig aussah, sodass ich und die wenigen die sitzengeblieben waren uns kaum ein Lachen verkneifen konnten.

Mcgonagall und alle anderen Professoren, außer Dumbledore dessen Augen belustigt funkelten und sich manchmal ein leichtes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stehlen konnte, schrien herum und versuchten die Kinder zu beruhigen, was ihnen nicht wirklich gelang.

Nach wenigen Minuten hörte es wieder auf.

Die Schüler wollten sich aber trotzdem nicht beruhigen. Sie schrien noch immer wie verrückte.

Dumbledore, der dem Rednerpult nicht traute, entfernte sich einen Schritt und stellte sich in die Nähe hin.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn zu seinem Hals, was die gleiche Wirkung hatte wie ein Mikrophon.

„Seid ruhig!", schallte seine Stimme durch die große Halle und alle verstummten Augenblicklich.

„Ich möchte alle Schüler bitten sich ruhig auf seinen Platz zu setzten, die Lehrer werden euch trocken und Federfrei zaubern."

Alle Kinder nahmen Mucks Mäuschen still ihre alten Plätze ein und lauschten den Worten Dumbledore's:

„Wenn ihr trocken seid, macht ihr euch alle unverzüglich auf den Weg in eure Klassen. Der Unterricht findet wie ganz gewöhnlich statt. Meine Üblich Rede kürze ich heute etwas, da der Unterricht andernfalls nicht rechtzeig durchgeführt werden könnte.

Der Korridor im dritten Stock, der Verbotene Wald und zaubern in den Gängen ist für alle für euch verboten. Mr. Filch ist Hausmeister. Ab neun Uhr, darf keiner mehr auf den Gängen sein.

Ich wünsche euch ein erfolgreiches Schuljahr."

* * *

Während er gesprochen hatte, hatten die Lehrer bereits die Kleidung aller Schüler gereinigt und nun strömte eine gewaltige Schülermenge aus der von Dumbledore geöffneten Tür.

Als ich mich mit Pavo und Hermine aus den Stab machen wollte, sah ich Mcgonagall hinter mir zu den Zwillingen eilen, die sich verstecken zu versuchten, doch Mcgonagall's Adleraugen entging nichts und schon gar nicht die rothaarigen Zwillinge.

„Bleibt stehen ihr zwei!", schrie sie, „ihr wisst genau, dass ihr gemeint seid, Weasl's!"

Oh nein, sie hatte die zwei sofort und vollkommen zu Recht verdächtigt. Da ich den zweien unseren Streich nicht alleine Ausbaden lassen wollte, da ich genauso mitgeholfen hatte, lief ich auf Mcgonagall zu, die die Zwillinge erwischt hatte und nun mit ihnen schimpfte: „Was fällt euch nur ein? Bereits am ersten Schultag! Sie brauchen sich gar nicht erst raus zu reden! Ich weiß das ihr beide dahinter steckt! Das…"

„Warten Sie!", unterbrach ich die Professorin, die nun von den Jungs abließ und sich zu mir wandte. Hinter ihrem Rücken deuteten mir die Zwillinge weg zugehen, doch ich ignorierte sie, „ich war es. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ein kleiner Streich zum Schulanfang ganz lustig sein könnte."

Erstaunt und ungläubig starrte sie mich an. „Stimmt das?", herrschte sie die Jungs an. Ich deute ihnen, dass sie es bejahen sollten, doch sie ignorierten mich genauso, wie ich es bei ihnen getan hatte und antworteten ihr: „Nein, nicht ganz. Wir haben den Plan entwickelt und durchgeführt."

„Und ich habe ihnen geholfen", wandte ich ein, bevor die beiden es abstreiten konnten.

„Können sie sich jetzt einigen, wer es war?", fragte sie gefährlich ruhig.

„Ich war`s!" „Wir waren es!", kam es gleichzeitig von uns allen.

„Nun, mir ist es egal, wer nun die Wahrheit sagt. Es wird für jeden von euch Konsequenzen haben. Ich erwarte euch alle nach dem Mittagessen in meinem Büro! Und nun ab in den Unterricht! Jeder von euch!"

* * *

**Der erste Streich wäre geschafft :)**

**Vergesst nicht ein Review zu hinterlassen!**

**Liebe Grüße und eine schöne Woche wünscht**

**DasProblem**


	13. Streich mit Folgen II

**Streich mit Folgen II:**

„Warum hast du gesagt, dass du es warst?", fragte Fred verständnislos, als Mcgonagall weg war.

„Weil ich es getan habe und ich zu dem stehe was ich angestellt habe, ich mag es nicht wenn andere das ausbaden müssen, dass ich angestellt habe oder mitbeteiligt war."

„Aber uns macht das doch nichts, wir haben immer Schwierigkeiten, da kommt es auf die eine oder die andere nicht an. Aber du, bist noch neu hier, dich wird keiner verdächtigen wenn ein Streich gespielt wird", versuchte mir George zu erklären, während wir aus der großen Halle gingen.

„Ist doch jetzt egal, ich konnte euch doch nicht im Stich lassen… Wo geht es zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer?, fragte ich um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Hier gerade aus, dann die Treppe…", fing George an, doch als er meinen verzweifelnden Blick bemerkte unterbrach er sich und Fred und George antworteten unisono:

„Wir zeigen dir den Weg."

„Habt ihr nicht auch eine Stunde?", wunderte ich mich.

„Doch haben wir, Zaubergeschichte-„

„Doch Binns merkt nicht, wenn wir etwas zu spät kommen"

„Doch das werden wir nicht-„

„Denn wir haben ein überaus praktisches Hilfsmittel", schmunzelten die beiden, doch sie wollten mir nichts darüber verraten.

Ich hatte das Gefühl dass sie mich nur neugierig machen wollten und in Wirklichkeit gar kein "Hilfsmittel" hatten. Doch bei denen war ich mir nie wirklich sicher und zutrauen konnte man ihnen alles, was ich schon binnen kürzester Zeit bemerkt hatte.

Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer redeten wir fast nichts miteinander nur manchmal gab mir einer der beiden Tipps, eine Stufe auszulassen, da sie nur eine Trickstufe war, mir Geheimgänge zu merken oder so, Natürlich habe ich mir nicht alles gemerkt, denn wir waren in Gänge eingebogen, die mir nie aufgefallen wären, durch Wandlöcher, die hinter einem Wandteppich versteckt waren und einmal durch eine Tür, die man ganz nett bitten musste uns durchzulassen gegangen.

„Dada!", rief Fred begeistert.

„Das ist das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung"

Vor der Klassenzimmertür angekommen bemerkte ich, dass erst ein paar Schüler vor der Tür warteten. Pavo war noch nicht hier, obwohl er vor mir losgegangen war. Ich machte mir aber keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, da die Zwillinge mit mir bestimmt viele Abkürzungen gegangen waren, die Pavo noch nicht kannte.

Unter den wenigen anwesenden Schülern erkannt ich Hermine die etwas abseits stand und konzentriert in einem Buch las. Ich blickt auf den Titel "Verwandlung für Anfänger".

Oh nein, ich hatte mein Buch in meinem Zimmer vergessen, um genau zu sein, ich habe all meine Schulsachen vergessen, meine gepackte Tasche müsste noch immer in meinem Zimmer neben meinem Schrank liegen.

„Hey Jungs", wandte ich mich an die Zwillinge, die noch immer neben mir standen, „kennt ihr auch noch eine Abkürzung in den Gemeinschaftsraum? Ich habe meine Schulsachen in meinem Schlafzimmer liegen lassen."

„Hast du nicht-", fing Fred an und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Du hast sie mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum genommen-"

„Als du mit uns geredet hast,-"

„hast du sie auf den Boden gestellt."

„Dort hast du sie liegen lassen", grinste Fred.

„Sie sind aber nicht hier und darum geht es doch schließlich", warf ich genervt ein.

„Wir haben dir ja nur sagen wollen, dass wir…"

„Ist schon Okay, ihr wolltet mich ja nur ausbessern"

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir gerade sagen…"

„Wenn du mir sagen kannst, wie ich in ein paar Minuten m…"

„Was so spät ist es schon?", George war geschockt, „wir müssen unbedingt los, für deine Liebesprobleme haben heute zu Mittag auch noch Zeit."

„Wir müssen jetzt aber weg. Tschüssi"

„Tschau", murmelte ich etwas beleidigt.

Was sollte ich jetzt ohne meine Schulsachen machen?

Doch ich fand keine Lösung.

* * *

Langsam füllte sich der Gang vor dem Verwandlungszimmer mit Erstklässlern. Nicht ganz eine Minute bevor die Stunde anfing, kam Mcgonagall.

Pavo war noch immer nicht hier und ich machte mir langsam sorgen.

Ich ergatterte einen Platz in der Mitte der letzten Reihe. Auf der einen Seite neben mir war der Gang und daneben eine Ravenclaw Schülerin, die Parvati Patil wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, vielleicht waren sie ja Zwillinge, den Platz auf der anderen Seite, hatte ich für Pavo frei gehalten.

Als wir die Namensliste durchgingen, fiel mir auf, dass auch Ronald Weasley und der Harry Potter fehlten.

Mcgonagall war nicht grade erfreut, dass die drei nicht da waren, doch im Gegensatz zu gestern verzog sie keine Miene.

Zehn Minuten nach Beginn des Unterrichtes, kamen alle drei gemeinsam in die Klasse.

In der Mitte Stand Harry, rechts von ihm Ron und etwas weiter hinten links Pavo. Alle drei waren außer Atem. Sie hatten einen hoch roten Kopf und atmeten schwer.

Ich sah Pavo erleichtert entgegen. Hermine hingegen rollte genervt mit den Augen und widmete sich den Text den wir angefangen hatten abzuschreiben.

Mcgonagall hielt ihnen eine kleine Standpauke und warnte sie, dass beim nächsten Mal Hauspunkte abgezogen werden würde.

Harry und Ron nahmen auf dem letzten freien Tisch in der zweiten Reihe Mitte Platz. Pavo kam zu mir, deutete auf den Sessel und brachte „kann… ich… sitzen?", mit mühe hinaus.

Ich nickte. Er setzte sich und drehte sich um. Neugierig folgte ich seinem Blick. Hinter seinem Stuhl lagen zwei Taschen auf der einen Stand P.S.B und auf der anderen A.L.S.

Er langte nach der zweiten und überreichte sie mir.

„Sie lag im Gemeinschaftsraum, dachte mir du könntest sie brauchen", grinste er, „ich weiß zwar nicht was das L. heißt, was ich hoffe, dass du es mir gleich sagen wirst, doch ich kenne keinen anderen, den sie gehören könnte. Das könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass ich fast niemanden kenne", überlegte er laut.

Was sollte ich ihm jetzt sagen? Ich konnte doch unmöglich zugeben, dass ich meinen eigenen zweiten Namen nicht wusste. Ich muss unbedingt mit Snape reden.

„Ist meine. Danke", bedankte ich mich flüchtig, "was hat das S. zu bedeuten?"

"Ich habe zuerst gefragt."

„Still da hinten!", reif Mcgonagall zu uns.

Ich war recht froh, dass Mcgonagall uns ermahnt hatte, sonst hätte ich eine Lügengeschichte erfinden müssen und noch dazu meinen zweitem Namen und das wollte ich nun mal wirklich nicht.

* * *

Der Rest der Stunde lief ohne weitere Störungen ab. Wir hatten die Aufgebe, ein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln. Ich beherrschte den Zauberspruch ziemlich gut, da ich ihn mit Snape in den Ferien geübt hatte. Schon beim ersten Mal gelang es mir.

Auch Pavo stellte sich ziemlich geschickt an, doch war nicht ganz so gut. Am Ende der Stunde hatten nur Pavo und ich es vollkommen geschafft, Hermine hatte immerhin ein spitzes gräuliches Streichholz zu Stande gebracht.

Der Rest der Klasse bekam die Verwandlung zu üben als Hausübung.

* * *

„War das schwer!", beschwerte sich Ron bei Harry nach der Stunde.

„Finde ich eigentlich gar nicht", sagte Pavo mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry oder Ron.

„So etwas hat man dir in deiner Familie auch beigebracht?", stieß Ron verächtlich aus, „ich war der Meinung, dass man bei dir zuhause mehr Wert auf dunkle Flüche legt. Ich habe gehört, dass jeder von eurer Familie schon ab den fünften Lebensjahr die unverzeihlichen Flüche beherrscht, stimmt doch oder du Rassist!"

„Was hat er dir getan?", fuhr ich ihn an, ohne das Pavo auch nur eine Chance gehabt hätte, "nicht alles was man hört stimmt!"

Ich stand vor ihm und starrte ihn mit zornfunkelnden Augen an, dass ich einen ganzen Kopf kleiner war wie er, machte mir nichts aus, das war ich gewohnt.

„Soll ich von dir etwa Angst haben?", spottete er.

„Du…", weiter kam ich nicht, denn Pavo hatte meinen Arm genommen und zog mich aus der Klasse.

„Was soll das?", fragte ich als ich mich von seinem festen Griff befreit hatte.

„Du hast dir heute Morgen schon genug Ärger eingehandelt, da kannst du nicht noch mehr brauchen."

„Aber er…", versuchte ich zu erklären.

„Er hat Recht, meine Familie ist schwarzmagisch und rassistisch. Alle meine Familien Mitglieder die ich kenne beherrschen die unverzeihlichen Flüche. Ausgenommen der Kinder, die meisten wollen es zwar aber schaffen es nicht, aber sie können andere schwarzmagische Flüche. Sogar mich haben sie gezwungen einige zu lernen. Sie meinen sogar, dass ich ein unglaubliches Talent habe und die unverzeihlichen Flüche lernen sollte, ich habe mich aber geweigert. Du wirst praktisch auf der dunklen Seite der Magie geboren."

„Aber du bist anders! Und das solltest du ihnen auch sagen!"

„Aber nicht indem ich mit ihnen anfange zu Streiten", unterbrach er mich.

Ich gab mich geschlagen, da er schließlich Recht hatte. Mit Streit gewinnt man keine Freunde.

* * *

Die nächste Stunde hatte wir Zauberkunst. Es wurde vom klein gewachsene Professor Flitwick unterrichtet. Er stand auf einem Stapel Bücher, damit er über dem Tisch sehen konnte.

Die Stunde begann mit dem durchlesen der Namensliste.

Als er "Harry Potter" vorgelesen hatte, fing ein allgemeines Gemurmel an, gleich wie in Verwandlung.

Auch Flitwick blickte Harry erstaund an.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, er war doch auch nur ein Mensch. Nicht das ich auf seinen Ruhm eifersüchtig wäre, was ich ganz und gar nicht war. Er tat mir irgendwie sogar richtig Leid.

Als kleines Kind hat er seine Eltern verloren die vom größten dunklen Zauberer der ganzen Zaubergeschichte ermordet wurden. Er hat zwar überlebt, musste aber unter Muggeln leben, die so viel ich mitbekommen hatte nicht gerade zärtlich mit ihm umgegangen waren. Jedes Mal wenn er irgendwo ist, glotzten ihn alle wie die größten Trotteln auf die Stirnnabe. Merken die denn nicht, dass ihm das unangenehm ist?

Zurück zum Unterricht, wir schrieben alle möglichen Dinge auf, die ich sofort wieder vergessen hatte.

Als die Glocke läutete, war ich überaus froh, dass ich zu Mittag essen konnte. Da ich Bärenhunger hatte.

* * *

Ich machte mich mit Pavo auf den Weg zur großen Halle, doch noch bevor wir nur in die Nähe gekommen waren, kamen uns die Zwillinge entgegen.

„Hallöchen kleines-"

„Wo gehst du denn hin?", fragte Fred.

„Zur großen Halle, etwas essen", antwortete ich irritiert, was sollte ich denn sonst vorgehabt haben?

„Tut mir Leid, dass wir dich enttäuschen müssen-„

„Aber wir haben noch eine Verabredung mit unserer reizenden Hauslehrerin." Die letzten zwei Wörter betonte er besonders, da in dem Moment Professor Mcgonagall vorbei kam.

Sie war so in ihren Gedanken vertieft, dass sie das gar nicht mitbekam.

Ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand auf das Gesicht, so fest, dass es wirklich weh tat und für ganze 10 Minuten ein roter Handgroßer Fleck auf meiner Stirn prangerte, zumindest haben das Fred und George behauptet.

Ich verabschiedete mich wieder einmal und lies Pavo wie schon so oft in der kurzen Zeit in der wir in Hogwarts waren, alleine stehen und machte mich mit den Zwillingen auf den Weg zu Mcgonagalls Büro.

* * *

Vor ihrem Büro blieben wir stehen.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", wandte ich mich ratlos an George der links neben mir Stand. Auf der anderen Seite neben mir stand Fred. Beide waren ungefähr zwei Köpfe größer wie ich.

Zwischen ihnen kam ich mich noch kleiner vor wie sonst immer. Etwas deprimierend.

„Wir gehen in ihr Büro", antwortete George als ob es das normalste der ganzen Welt war, einfach so in das Büro eines Erwachsenen zu spazieren.

„Wie wäre es mit anklopfen?", schlug ich ihnen vor.

„NA", meinten unisono, „anklopfen ist was für normale, Durchschnitts Schüler."

Im gleichen Moment streckten sie ihre Arme aus und öffneten sie Tür.

Mcgonagall saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und las etwas.

Die Zwillinge riefen fröhlich: „Wir sind da! Haben sie uns schon vermisst?"

Mcgonagall schreckte hoch: „Euch sicher nicht. Ich wäre viel glücklicher, wenn ihr nicht so oft in mein Büro gebeten werden müsst."

Anscheinend war ihre schlechte Laune verflogen, dachte ich zuerst. Doch es dauerte nur einen Augenblick bis sie wieder ihr strenges Gesicht aufsetzte, der Grund für ihre momentane Verwirrtheit, lag auf dem Tisch. Es war eine Klassenliste, doch ich wusste das es nicht nur irgendeine Klassenliste war, sondern die eine, die Dumbledore für sie gemacht hatte.

Sie beäugte uns prüfend.

„Was fällt Ihnen nur ein? Schon am ersten Schultag! Können Sie nicht ein einziges Mal ein Schuljahr vergehen lassen ohne, dass Sie einen Streich spielen?", fragte sie die Zwillinge ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Und nun zu Ihnen!", wandte sie sich an mich, „Was soll das? Gestern haben Sie sich mit Mr. Malfoy geprügelt und…"

„Du warst das? Wir haben davon gehört!-"

„Echt Spitze gemacht! Wir sind stolz auf dich!", unterbrachen die Zwillinge Mcgonagall.

„Lasst mich ausreden!", schreie sie, „es war ein überaus schlechtes Verhalten von Ihnen Miss. Snape und ich erinnere mich Ihnen gesagt zu haben, dass Sie bei dem nächsten Verstoß der Regeln eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekommen und das schon am ersten richtigen Schultag!

Für jeden von euch fünf Punkte Abzug! Ich will so einen Streich nicht noch einmal sehen!"

„Dann überlegen wir uns eben einen anderen", rutschte es mir aus.

Das war zu fiel. Ihre Lippen presste sie zu einen dünne Strich zusammen. Ihr Gesicht zog sich zu einer Grimasse und sie schrie mich an:

„So etwas Freches ist mir von einem Erstklässler noch nie untergekommen! Sie sind seit ca. 20 Jahren die erste, der schon am ersten Schultag eine Strafarbeit bekommt!"

Wenn sie so wütend war, sah sie wirklich angsteinflößend aus. Selbst Fred und George sahen etwas eingeschüchtert aus, auch wenn es nichts war, das in 10 Sekunden wieder vergangen war.

Als sie mit ihren nicht so netten Vortrag geendet hatte, fügte sie hinzu, dass sie die ganze Woche um 7 Uhr zusammen bei ihr ihre Strafarbeiten erledigen mussten.

Als sie uns entließ, brauchte sie nicht zweimal sagen, dass wir gehen mussten. Die Zwillinge verließen als erstes das Büro und ich folgte.

Als ich die Tür schloss, hörte ich Mcgonagall „wie ihr Vater", murmeln.

All meine Sorgen wegen der Hauspunkte, der Strafarbeit und den anderen Sachen waren plötzlich verschwunden. Sie hatte gesagt, dass ich genauso wie mein Vater bin. Mein Leiblicher Vater. Sie hätte mir kein schöneres Kompliment machen können. Ich war meinem Vater ähnlich. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören daran zu denken.

Da wir noch eine halbe Stunde Mittagspause hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg zur großen Halle um noch etwas zu essen. Dort traf ich wieder auf Pavo, der noch immer am Tisch saß und aß.

Ich ging zu ihm und setzte mich daneben hin.

„Was hast du die ganze Zeit getan? Ich war mindestens eine halbe Stunde weg wenn nicht noch länger!"

„Ham mi verlaupfen", antwortete er mit vollem Mund.

Wir aßen gemeinsam fertig und machten uns danach auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, da wir die nächsten zwei Stunden Zaubertränke bei Snape hatten.

In den Kerkern war es viel kälter und dunkler als im restlichen Schloss.

Als wir vor dem Klassenzimmer angekommen waren, warteten schon einige Schüler. Darunter einige Slytheris, die ich lieber nicht gesehen hätte.

Als auch Draco uns sah, kam er hinter all den Schülern hervor und spottete: „Seht nur, der verlorene Prinz von Slytherin ist zu uns zurück gekehrt, aber jetzt wollen wir ihn nicht mehr, um genau zu sein, haben wir dich vorher auch nicht gewollt!"

Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen wie Pavo so ruhig bleiben und ignorieren konnte. Auch ich versuchte nicht auf seine Provokationen einzugehen, was um einiges schwerer ist, als man sich vorstellt.

„Der erhabene Pavo zieht es vor uns zu ignorieren. Er ist zu hochnäsig um sich mit uns abzugeben! Ist es nicht so auch du hochverehrte Cousin?", er machte eine spöttische Verbeugung vor Pavo und die Slytherins hinter ihm fingen an zu Lachen. Doch Pavo blieb ruhig. Ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht mehr lange unter Kontrolle halten konnte, doch Malfoy spottete weiter:

„Warum hat der Hut dich nicht nach Hufflepuff geschickt, wo du als Loser hingehört hättest!"

„Besser Hufflepuff wie ins schleimige Slytherin!", schrie ich ihn an. Da ich nun endgültig meine Nerven verloren hatte.

„Ah, da haben wir haben wir ja Pavos kleine Freundin! Redet dein Vater überhaupt noch mit dir, weil du nach Gryffindore gekommen bist. Er muss mächtig enttäuscht sein! Von seiner eigenen Tochter so verraten zu werden! Du Blutsverräter!"

Pavo hatte mich zuvor am Arm genommen und mich versucht von dem Slytherin Abschaum fort zu ziehen, doch nun war er abrupt stehen geblieben.

„Wie hast du sie gerade genannt?", fragte er, obwohl er alles verstanden hatte.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass sie eine kleine Blutsverräterin ist!"

Pavo stürzte sich auf Malfoy und stieß ihn zu Boden. Er schlug mit seinen Fäusten auf ihn ein.

Crab und Goyle versuchten Pavo von Draco hinunter zu holen. Ich sprintete von meinem momentanen Standpunkt zu ihnen hinüber und stürzte auch Goyle, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte und zur Seite taumelte, aber nicht ganz umfiel. Ich krallte mich an seinem Rücken fest, sodass Crab damit zu tun hatte mich von ihm hinunter zu holen und somit von Pavo abließ.

Die Slytherins feuerten Crab Goyle uns Malfoy an und die Gryffindores Pavo und mich, doch niemand half uns oder den anderen.

In den Kerkern war es so laut, dass niemand mitbekam, dass Professor Snape gekommen war. Erst als seine Stimme magisch verstärkt durch die Gänge hallte, kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

Pavo ließ von Malfoy ab, Crab von mir und ich kletterte von Goyle hinunter. Wir alle stellten uns neben einander hin. Alle hatten mehrer Schläge abbekommen, meine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und angeschwollen. Crab hatte einen Tritt von mir in seine Schläfe bekommen, wo sich nun ein blauer Fleck formte. Crab konnte man fast nichts ansehen, nur sein Umhang war etwas zerknüllt.

Am schlimmsten hatte es Malfoy und Pavo erwischt. Beide hatten mehrere Kratzer, Malfoy en blaues Auge und Pavo eine geschwollenen Lippe.

Snape sah uns alle an, als ob wir eine besonders schlimme und ansteckende Krankheit hätten.

„Mr. Malfoy erklären sie", befahl er.

„Ich habe mit meine Freunden vor der Klasse auf sie gewartet, als die zwei", er deutete herabschätzend auf und, „herkamen und sich ohne Grund auf uns stürzten."

Es gab eine Welle der Empörung unter den Gryffindores.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Malfoy hat uns die ganze Zeit provoziert!", verteidigte ich uns ohne gefragt zu werden.

„Trotzdem habt ihr keinen Grund ihn anzugreifen!", schnauzte er uns an.

Malfoy grinste schadenfroh hinter Snaps Rücken.

„Ihr geht jetzt alle sofort zu Madam Pomfry in den Krankenflügel, ohne euch in der Zwischenzeit in die Haare zu bekommen, wenn doch, dann wird es für euch alle Konsequenten haben. Bis zur nächsten Stunde möchte ich von euch zwei Rollen Pergament, warum es zu einem Streit gekommen ist!"

Malfoy, Crab, Goyle, Pavo und ich drehten uns um und wollten uns auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel machen.

„Mr. Crab sie bleiben ihr, soviel ich sehe, sind sie nicht weiter verletzt und Amy ich will dich heut um 7 Uhr in meinem Büro sehen", befahl er gebieterisch.

„Das geht nicht", antwortete ich ihm.

„Und warum nicht? Wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte er barsch. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob es ihm nicht interessieren würde.

„Ich habe Strafarbeiten bei Mcgonagall", gab ich klein laut zu.

„Dann eben um 6 Uhr. Alle anderen in die Klasse.

* * *

**So, dass was für heute, was haltet ihr davon?**

**Vielen Dank an meiner treuen Review Schreiberin Sonnenscheinnici, freue mich jedes Mal riesig wenn ich ein Review von die bekomme. :)**

**Bis Samstag **

**DasProblem**


	14. Streich mit Folgen III:

**Streich mit Folgen III:**

Noch bevor alle anderen Schüler in der Klasse waren, machten Pavo und ich uns auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Als wir einige Ecken von dem Klassenzimmer entfernt waren, zog Pavo mich zur Seite. Ich wollte protestieren, da ich nicht wusste, was los war. Er deutete auf Draco und Goyle die in dem Moment schimpfend an uns vorbei gingen.

„Was fällt diesem Verräter ein? Dass er mich einfach angreift nur wegen dieser komischen Blutsverräterin!"

„Ganz deiner Meinung", war das einzige was Goyle dazu zu sagen hatte. Doch Draco schien es anscheinend nicht aufzufallen, dass Goyles Antwort nicht wirklich dazu passte, denn er beschwerte sich einfach weiter.

„Ich wette sie ist ein Halbblüter, sonst hätte Snape sie nicht geheim gehalten, hat sich sicher geschämt für so etwas. Wenn ich…"

Doch was er getan hätte, erfuhren wir nicht, denn er kam außer Hörweite.

„Der hat aber nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!"

„Was soll das heißen?". Pavo der in einer Zauberfamilie aufgewachsen war, hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, was Muggel Sprichwörter betrifft.

„Ach, ist eine Muggel Sprichwort", winkte ich ab.

„Und was soll es heißen?", fragte er interessierte.

„Das er eine Schraube locker hat", ich hoffte, dass er das verstand.

„Oh…"

„Du weißt noch immer nicht, was ich meine oder?"

„Nicht wirklich, nein", gab er mit gesenktem Kopf zu und ich könnte schwören, gesehen zu haben, dass sein Kopf rot angelaufen war.

„Es soll so viel heißen wie das er nicht ganz richtig im Kopf ist, dass verstehst du doch?", nach seinem Gesicht das sich wieder normal färbte und ein siegessicheres Lächeln wiederspiegelte hatte er es verstanden.

„Du meinst so wie: Der hat nicht mehr alle Hippogreife auf der Koppel?"

Ich hatte diese Aussage noch nie zuvor gehört und irgendwie fand ich sie lustig, deshalb konnte ich mir ein Grinsen fast nicht unterdrücken: „Ja, kann sein."

Er schob mich wieder auf den Gang und wir nahmen wieder Kurs Richtung Krankenflügel auf.

Wir schwiegen, doch es war ein angenehmes Schweigen. Erst als wir kurz vor dem Korridore waren, fragte ich schüchtern: „Warum hast du ihn angegriffen als er mich beleidigt hat? Aber davor als er über dich herzogen ist, bist du ganz cool geblieben."

Er blieb stehen und dachte nach: „Ich… ich bin es gewohnt, dass er über mich herzieht."

„Und ich kann das etwa nicht weg stecken und wäre hätte sonst angefangen zu Weinen oder wie?", fragte ich gereizt.

„Nein! So war das nicht gemeint! Es ist nur das ich es gewohnt bin…"

„… Soweit waren wir schon", unterbrach ich ihm ungeduldig.

„Es würde schneller gehen, wenn du mich nicht die ganze Zeit unterbrichst!", beschwerte er sich. Ich nickte beschämt, denn eigentlich hatte er ja Recht.

„Ich hasse es, wenn man meine Freunde beleidigt, dass halt ich einfach nicht aus! Dass sie mich beleidigen ist nichts neues, das haben sie schon getan, seit ich bei ihnen wohne. Soviel ich weiß ist es die Schuld von meinem Vater, dass sie mich so hassen und der Grund, dass ich anders bin als sie… Jedenfalls ich kenne das und deshalb will ich nicht, dass es anderen auch so ergeht."

„Du hast es aber genauso nicht verdient von anderen runter gemacht werden, nur weil du anders bist. Du bist der erste Mensch der mich als mich akzeptiert hat und mich nicht nur als verrückte angesehen hat und das werde ich nie vergessen", versuchte ich ihm aufzumuntern, was nicht einmal so schlecht funktionierte.

„Und du bist die erste die mich akzeptiert wie ich bin und ich verspreche dir, dass ich das nie vergessen werde."

* * *

Wir waren bei der Tür zum Krankenzimmer angekommen, Pavo öffnete die Tür.

Der Raum war leer, Draco und Goyle mussten bereits geheilt und gegangen sein.

Wir waren noch keine zehn Sekunden eingetreten, als die Krankenschwester um die Ecke geschossen kam, Pavo auf ein Krankenbett setzte und mir den Platz daneben angeboten hat, den ich breitwillig annahm.

„Was haben Sie denn gemacht? Haben sie sich etwa mit Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Goyle geprügelt? Denn die waren auch schon hier!", fragte sie während sie uns prüfend beäugte, als ob sie unsere Gedanken lesen könnte und somit verhindern wollte, dass wir sie anlügen.

„Ja haben wir", gab ich trocken zu, da ich kein großer Fan von Lügen bin.

Wenn du etwas angestellt hast, dann sollst du auch dazu stehen, jedenfalls wenn du oder einer deiner Mittunichtguten erwischt wird. Ich wusste nicht mehr von wenn ich das gehört habe, doch eines war sicher, es war nicht während meiner Zeit im Waisenhaus und auch nicht danach. Deshalb blieb nur eine Möglichkeit, ich konnte es nur von meiner Wirklichen Familie oder ihren Freunden mitbekommen haben.

„Diese Kinder!" Es sollte verboten werden, dass sich Kinder prügeln. Jetzt fangen sogar schon Mädchen damit an. Einfach unglaublich!", beschwerte sie sich, aber mehr zu sich als zu mir und Pavo. Sie hatte Pavos Wunden mit ein paar Handgriffen geheilt: „Wer seid ihr denn eigentlich?"

„Das ist Amy Snape und ich bin Pavo Black", übernahm Pavo die Antwort.

„Amy?", fragte sie ungläubig, „das heißt doch, dass du diejenige bist, die sich bereits im Zug geprügelt hat? Schon am ersten Schultag! Das ist das erste Mal seit 20 Jahren, du…"

„Das hat Professor Mcgonagall auch gesagt, wer hat sich vor 20 Jahren denn geprügelt?", fiel mir ganz spontan ein.

„Warum wollen sie das wissen?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Einfach so", antwortete Pavo an meiner statt.

Sie warf uns immer wieder zweifelnde Blicke zu während sie meine Wunden heilte. Doch als sie fast fertig war antwortete sie: „Das ist streng vertraulich und diese Kinder die sich geprügelt haben, sind keine Vorbilder! Haben sie das verstanden?"

Sie sah uns beide eindringlich an, wir nickten bloß, doch sie schien zufrieden.

„Und wer sind Sie? Wenn ich fragen darf", fragte ich sie. Sie sah mich erstaunt an, als ob ich es eigentlich wissen müsste.

„Madam Pomfrey", antwortete sie knapp.

Ich hatte das Gefühl irgendetwas verpasst zu haben.

Als sie auch mit meinen Verletzungen fertig war, meinte sie, dass wir gehen könnten, doch wir sollten uns schonen und wenn wir uns in der nächsten Zeit noch einmal prügeln sollten wird sie eigenhändig dafür sorgen, dass wir ordentlich bestraft werden würden.

Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit fragten wir natürlich sofort bei Fred und George, da sie es am ehesten wissen würden und weil sie auch die einzigen älteren Schüler waren, die wir kannten, wer sich vor 20 Jahren im Zug geprügelt hatte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es Sirius Black (Pavo's Vater, was ihn ziemlich überraschte) und James Potter (der Vater vom berühmten Harry Potter) gegen Lucius Malfoy (Droco's Vater), Bellatris Black (Pavo's Großtante) und Rudolpharus Lestrange (der Ehemann von Bellatrix) waren. Erstaunlich war es das Black und Potter gewannen, obwohl sie weniger und um einiges Jünger waren.

* * *

Da wir im Krankenflügel doch länger gebraucht hatten konnten wir von dort geradeaus zur großen Halle hingehen, wobei wir uns dieses Mal nicht einmal verlaufen hatten. Die meisten Schüler waren schon dort und aßen bereits.

Wir setzten uns zu Hermine die uns wieder einen Platzt freigehalten hatte.

„seid ihr erst jetzt erst von Madam Pomfrey zurückgekommen?"

„Warum weißt du wie die Krankenschwester heißt", staunte ich, auch Pavo wusste nicht wie sie heißt und er sollte, da er von einer Zauberfamilie ist, doch am meisten von Hogwarts wissen.

„Bei der Wilkommensfeier hat Dumbledore sie vorgestellt. Nur zur Info, es schadet nicht wenn man auch ab und zu zuhört."

„Es schadet vielleicht nicht, doch es ist doch viel zu anstrengend und merken tu ich es mir sowieso nicht. Für was ist man denn mit einem Schlaumeier befreundet, wenn man doch selbst zuhören muss?", zuckte ich mit den Schultern, weswegen ich von Hermine einen bösen Blick zugeworfen bekam. Anscheinend war sie der Meinung ich hätte sie beleidigt, denn sie redete den Rest des Tages nicht mehr mit uns. Obwohl ich es eigentlich nur als Scherz gemeint hatte. Eines musste man schon sagen, auch wenn sie im große und ganzem nett war, sie fing ziemlich leicht an zu schmollen.

Ich versuchte sie des Öfteren dazu bringen wieder mit mir zu reden, doch ich war erfolglos. Nicht einmal als ich sie fragte was wir in der Zaubertrank Stunde verpasst haben wollte sie mir antworten.

Da ich es aber wirklich wissen wollte, fragte ich Ron, der mir gegenüber saß.

„Hey Ron, was haben wir in Zaubertränke gemacht?"

„Warum hast du mich mit dem Vornamen angesprochen?", fauchte er.

„Weil ich es unhöflich finde, wenn ich dich Weasley sage."

„Was magst du gegen den Namen Weasley nicht? Hast du etwa etwas gegen uns, nur weil wir nicht so viel Geld haben wie deine anderen Schwarzmagischen Freunde?"

„Nein, ich habe nichts gegen deinen Namen. Ich… könntest du mir einfach sagen was wir in Zaubertränke gemacht haben?"

„Wieso willst du das wissen? Willst du unbedingt hören wie dein Vater Harry runtergemacht hat und ihm ohne Grund Punkte abgezogen hat? Um Harry danach auszulachen?"

„Was? Das hat er getan? Wie kann er nur? Warum glaubst du dass ich so etwas machen würde?", entrüstete ich mich.

„Ihr seid doch alles das gleiche schmierige verschimmelte Pack von Angebern", beleidigte er mich, „Harry lass uns gehen mit so einer will ich mich nicht abgeben."

Er stand auf und machte Anstalt den Tisch zu verlassen. Doch ich packte seinen Ärmel und zog ihn zurück. Als er meine Hand auf seinem Umhang ansah, vorzog er sein Gesicht und versuchte mit seiner zweiten Hand die mit seinem Umhang umwickelt war, damit er mich ja nicht angreifen muss, von mir los zu kommen. Als ob ich eine höchst Ansteckende und schreckliche Krankheit hätte.

„Ich will doch einfach nur wissen, was wir heute in Zaubertränke gemacht haben!", schrie ich ihm an.

Ein paar Köpfe drehten sich zu uns um und beobachteten uns gespannt.

„Das werde ich dir garantiert nicht sagen! Ein wunder das so etwas wie du überhaupt mit mir redet! Da ich und meine Familie von euch als Blutsverräter beschimpft werde!", antworte er nicht weniger laut.

Es wurden immer mehr Köpfe die sich zu uns umdrehten. Und uns zusahen.

„Ich habe dich noch nie einen Blutsverräter genannt und auch sonst habe ich dir nichts getan!", verteidigte ich mich. „was hast du gegen mich?

Nun starrte uns die ganze Halle an. Auch Pavo der zwar neben mir saß aber bis jetzt nichts mitbekommen hatte, da er sich bis dort mit Sally-Anne unterhalten hatte schenkte uns auch seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ich spürte Wut in mir aufsteigen. Sie kochte in meinem Inneren und wartete darauf auszubrechen. Doch da viel mir ein, dass ich wenn ich so wütend bin für gewöhnlich meine Haarfarbe unwillkürlich feuerrot und schulterlang werden.

Da ich Angst hatte das dies geschehen könnt, verließ ich gegen alle Erwartungen plötzlich die Halle.

* * *

Ich spürte, dass Pavo mir nachgelaufen kam, doch nicht einmal Pavo durfte es wissen, ich musste zu irgendjemandem, der weiß wer ich bin.

Zuerst fiel mir Dumbledore ein, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht der richtige war.

Dann wäre da Mcgonagall, aber sie würde sich eher aufregen, da ich mich ja in diesem Schuljahr schon fast das dritte Mal geprügelt hatte und es erst der zweite Tag war. Sie war also auch nicht die Richtige.

So gab es nur eine Lösung. Snape. So komisch es sich für die anderen auch anhören sollte, da alle der Meinung waren, dass er ein Todesser ist und ihn nicht wirklich mögen, aber er ist meiner Meinung nach der Beste.

So wollte ich mich also zu Snape's Büro aufmachen, nur ein Problem, wo war sein Büro?

Ich vermutete irgendwo in den Kerkern so wie der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Ich hinunter zu den Kerkern. Dort spazierte ich herum, ohne wirklich zu wissen wo ich war, dass ich sein Büro nicht anfinden würde, war mir ziemlich klar, denn ich vermutete, dass es genauso geschützt war wie der Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum und Dumbledores Büro. Doch ich fand es wirklich an. Es war eine schwarze Holztür neben der auf Augenhöhe der Erwachsenen ein Schild mit "Professor Snape"

Ich klopfte an und ein „Herein" kam von innen. Ich öffnete langsam die Tür. Er saß auf seinem Schreibtisch und las aufmerksam eine Rolle Pergament durch. Obwohl ich von hier nicht erkenne konnte welche es war, war ich mir sicher, dass es die eine von Dumbledore ist.

Ich trat ein und blieb vor seinem Tisch stehen, doch er beachtete mich nicht. Ich räusperte mich. Er sah auf, sah mich uninteressiert an und senkte seinen Blick wieder. Da fuhr er auf einmal hoch und sah mich erstaunt an, als ob er mich erste jetzt bemerkt hätte und später erfuhr ich, dass er wirklich nicht mitbekommen hat, dass ich es war.

„Hallo, wie geht es dir?", fragte er, stand auf, ging um seinen Tisch herum und stand nun direkt vor mir.

„Ganz gut… nein eigentlich gar nicht. Mir geht es Miserabel…", gab ich ehrlich zu.

Snape umarmte mich. Ich reichte ihm nicht einmal bis zur Schulter. Es war die erste Umarmung die ich bekommen habe, seit ich denken kann. Es fühlte sich gut an. Ich fühlte mich geborgen, als ob mir die ganze Welt nichts antuen könnte. Ich wollte das Gefühl nie wieder los lassen.

Doch er ließ mich nach einer Weile wieder los, er legte seine Hände auf die Schulter, so dass er seine Hände ausgestreckt hatte, bückte sich und fragte: „Willst du es mir erzählen?"

Ich nickte nur stumm. Er schob mich durch eine andere Tür aus seinem Büro, in dem Raum hing nur ein einziges Bild. Es war ein Abbild von einer jungen Prinzessin, nach der Krone nach. Sie war kaum älter als ich selbst, trug ein rosarotes langes Kleid mit vielen Rüschen, ihr Gesicht war dünn und hübsch und sie lächelte uns über das ganze Gesicht an.

„Wehrmut Aufguss" war das Passwort.

Das Porträt klappte zur Seite und gab ein Zimmer frei. Es war sehr groß, dunkel und wurde nur spärlich von silbernen Fackeln beleuchtet. Wie auch in Spinners End war alles mit Büchern und undefinierbaren Sachen vollgestopft.

Ich würdigte dem Zimmer kaum Beachtung, sondern setzte mich neben Snape auf eine dunkle Couch vor dem Kamin.

Ich erzählte ihm alles, dass Draco Pavo und mich ärgerte, dass wir weder in Slytherin noch in Gryffindore willkommen sind, dass die Slytherins uns als Blutsverräter und die Gryffindores als eingebildete Reinblüter, dass ich Probleme habe, da ich niemanden sagen darf wer ich bin, dass ich mich manchmal so fühle, als ob ich hier nicht hin passen würde. Ich redete mir einfach alles von der Seele.

Er hörte mir aufmerksam zu und munterte mich so gut es ging auf. Als ich später ging, fühlte ich mich viel besser.

* * *

Da es schon fast 7 Uhr war, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Mcgonagall's Büro. Schon wieder irgendwo zu Spät zu kommen, wollte ich nun wirklich nicht. Wie es das Schicksal aber wollte, kam ich trotzdem ein paar Minuten nach 7.

Die Zwillinge trafen genau gleichzeitig mit mir ein. Sie hatten mich überall gesucht, da sie auch gesehen hatten was in der großen Halle war und mich erinnern wollten, dass wir Strafarbeiten hatten.

Mcgonagall nahm die Entschuldigung der Zwillinge etwas wiederwillig an, doch sie fragte nicht nach und schimpfte auch nicht. Daraus schloss ich, dass sie die Geschehnisse in der großen Halle mitbekommen hat. Auch als ich ihr sagte, dass ich bei Snape war, hatte sie keine Einwände.

Mcgonagall führte sie in die große Halle, alle 4 Haustische und der Lehrertisch waren an der rechten Seite der Halle übereinander gestapelt. Die ganzen Sesseln waren verschwunden. Dadurch sah die Halle unnatürlich groß aus.

„Ihr werdet die große Halle putzen", befahl ihnen Mcgonagall.

Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm. Ein paar Handbewegungen mit dem Zauberstab und die Putzlappen und Besen räumen auf. Den Zauberspruch konnte ich auch, der ist nämlich in einem von Snap's Büchern gewesen und weil ich der Meinung war, dass er ganz nützlich sein könnte, habe ich ihn gelernt. Ich grinste Fred und George an, sie zwinkerten mir zu, dass so viel wie "wir können den Zauber auch" hieß. Doch da fiel mir etwas ein, dass mein Lächeln auf der Stelle erfrieren ließ. So die Halle zu putzen wäre aber keine Wirklich gute Strafe gewesen. Und Mcgonagall war definitiv nicht dumm. Sie wusste von Anfang an, dass die beiden den Spruch beherrschen und den könnten sie mir auch beibringen, wenn ich ihn noch nicht beherrscht hätte. Es musste noch etwas anderes geben. Auch den Zwillingen wurde es bewusst, denn auch ihre selbstsichere Grinsen erstarben für einen Moment und ihre Augen weiterten sich vor Schreck, fassten sich aber sofort wieder.

„Sie habt es schon richtig erkannt, Sie werden es ohne Magie machen. Ich werde in mein Büro gehen, in unregelmäßigen Abständen werde ich herkommen und auch wenn ich nicht hier bin, weiß ich alles was Sie macht. Ich warne Sie. Ich komme zu Ihnen wenn Sie gehen können. Und hier", sie deutete in eine Ecke der Halle, „stehen für jeden von Ihnen ein Eimer mit Putzlappen und ein Besen. Jetzt Zauberstäbe her."

Fred und George gaben ihr zuerst den Zauberstab. Dann kam sie zu mir.

„Zauberstab her", befahl sie.

Ich griff in meinen Umhang und holte ihn hinaus, drehte ihn ein paar Male in meiner Hand, er passte perfekt in meine geschlossene Hand. Ich wollte ihn nicht hergeben: „Ich kann ihn nicht hergeben."

Die Professorin wie auch Fred und George sahen mich Verständnislos an.

„Warum nicht", fragte Mcgonagall unwirsch.

„Was wäre wenn ich angegriffen werde?"

„Sie sind im Schloss vollkommen sicher", versicherte sie mir.

„Was wenn mich doch?", fragte ich skeptisch, ich wollte meinen Zauberstab wirklich nicht weggeben.

„Es wird Sie aber niemand angreifen. In Hogwarts sind Sie vollkommen sicher und niemand wird versuchen sie anzugreifen, wer sollte Sie auch angreifen?"

„Vielleicht bin ich hier ja doch sicher."

„Genau, Sie sind völlig Sicher. Und jetzt, der Zauberstab."

„Wenn sich jemand verletzt, was sollen wir machen ohne Zauberstab?"

„Was Sie sonst auch machen würden, Sie melden sich zuerst bei mir und dann können Sie zur Krankenschwester." Sie wurde ungeduldig und holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen.

„Vielleicht verletzt sich aber jemand und kann nicht mehr gehen!", protestierte ich.

„Dann holt einer die Krankenschwester und der andere bleibt bei dem Verletzten. Ihr seid doch zu dritt", sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen und rang um Beherrschung.

„Aber jemand könnt doch tödlich verletzt werden", versuchte ich es weiter.

Die Zwillinge beobachteten belustigt das Schauspiel und konnten sich ein Lachen kaum mehr verkneifen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie auch wenn sie einen Zauberstab hätten eine tödlich verletzte Person helfen können", zischte sie leise, „geben Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab."

Sie kam auf mich zu und riss mir meinen Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindore, wegen Mangel an Benehmen", mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging aus der Halle.

Als sie aus der Halle gegangen war und das Tor hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, fingen die Weasleys laut Hals an zu Lachen.

„Schade… dass es nicht funktioniert hat!"

„Es war eine… gute Idee", lachten Fred und George.

Die beiden kugelten auf dem Boden herum und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. Wir holten unser Putzzeug und fingen an neben einander zu schrubben.

„Was ich schon seit ich weiß wer du bist wissen wollte, warum bist und schaust du Snape nicht ähnlich?"

„Warum sollte ich? Ich bin ja nicht einmal irgendwie mit ihm verwandt."

* * *

**Dam dam daaam**

**Das war's wieder einm****al, wie hat es euch gefallen, lasst mir doch ein Review da, würde mich sehr freuen :)**

**Sonnenscheinnici: Dnake für dein liebes eview :D ich freue mich jedes Mal wenn ich sehe, dass ich so ein nettes Review von die Bekomme! Danke**

**DasProbem**


End file.
